Encontrando a la persona ideal
by Suiseki
Summary: Kakashi quiere encontrar a la persona ideal con la cuál pasar su vida... pero en su camino se encontrará con dos personas... y tarde o temprano tendrá que elegir alguien. ¿Qué pasara con la persona rechazada? ¿Kakashi logrará tomar la decisión correcta?
1. Introducciòn

Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí vengo con otra historia YAOI xDDD así que si no les gusta el yaoi pues es recomendable que no sigan leyendo, pero si no es el caso entonces adelante.

Si una vez más Kakashi y Yamato aunque ahora lo llamare Tenzou en todo el fic xDDDD, aunque por ahí va a ver otra personilla que hará acto de presencia en los próximos capis y será importante también.

También cabe mencionar que este fic se dearrollará en el mundo alterno de Naruto es decir Konoha Gakuen, o mas bien me estoy basando en ese mundo para este fic xD.

**_Disclaimer: _**Cada uno de los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y si hay alguno que no sea de el entonces es mio xDDDD

**_Advertencias: _**Lemon, y algo que hare en este fic será un **_mpreg _**aunque eso será ya cuando este muy desarrollado el fic, aunque tendré que pensar bien como sucederá esa situación y poner algo convincente xDDDD**_._**

_**Dedicatorias: **_A mi querida amiga Shizenai, y esta vez también se lo dedicare a punke ya que también le gusta mucho esta pareja =).

Sin más que decir aquí el primer capi, que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Encontrando a la persona ideal**

**Capítulo 1: Introducción.**

En la vida uno se enfrenta a muchas situaciones, que a lo mejor pueden ser buenas o malas, uno nunca sabe. En esos instantes uno puede ser tonto y tomar las decisiones equivocadas o puede suceder que uno llegue a tomar las correctas, siempre hay pros y contras en este mundo.

Afortunadamente creo que he llegado a tomar buenas decisiones en mi vida, o al menos eso es lo que mi yo interior creía.

Actualmente vivía solo en un apartamento en la ciudad de Konoha, muy acogedor, tenia todo lo necesario.

Lo que más me gustaba era leer los libros que publicaba mi autor favorito, Icha-Icha Paradise u Icha-Icha Tactics de Jiraiya. Sus novelas eran realmente sorprendentes, toda la trama que desarrollaba cada personaje era única y no me cansaba de leerlos una y otra vez, por ahí dicen que si uno lee un libro más de una vez se dice que es un buen libro.

Tenía un fetiche por llegar tarde a todos lados, aparte de que siempre me quedaba dormido por las mañanas, era muy difícil despertarme.

Esta costumbre me la transfirió un amigo que tuve hace mucho tiempo en el instituto, su nombre era Obito Uchiha, el era un niño revoltoso, lloraba por todo, pero cuando se lo proponía podía hacer las cosas bien, muchas veces este niño me saco de clases, me influencio para que lo siguiera a lugares que jamás pensé ver a esa edad, y además dijo que mi padre era un héroe por haber salvado a su gato que estaba atrapado en un árbol… Al menos era el único que no decía que mi padre era un inútil.

Y por ese aspecto el me agrado bastante, salíamos seguido y me decía que el llegar tarde a cualquier lado era su marca, a ningún lugar llegaba temprano, decía que era divertido inventar excusas y ver la reacción de la gente.

Me la pasaba muy bien con el, incluso podría decir que lo amaba pero… un accidente automovilístico le arrebato la vida, el se pudo haber salvado pero los médicos que lo atendieron no tenían mucha experiencia y dejaron que muriera, me enfurecí mucho con eso, pero también estaba triste y en ese momento decidí que yo seria un medico y no dejaría morir tan fácilmente a los pacientes, intentaría todo lo posible para salvarles la vida.

Logre mi sueño fui un doctor muy reconocido a lo largo de mi carrera pero por la negligencia de unos imbéciles enfermeros, mi paciente murió y a mí me echaron la culpa, trate de defenderme pero fue inútil contra todo el hospital y la familia en mi contra, así que me prohibieron operar por el resto de mi vida…

Ahora trabajaba en Konoha Gakuen como el doctor de esa escuela, y en algunas ocasiones también era un profesor. Y eme aquí yendo tarde como siempre, incluso teniendo un auto deportivo llegaba tarde, la directora me regañaba mucho, pero al final se acostumbro y después de un tiempo ya no me dijo nada. Fue un gran alivio para mi, así ahorraba excusas.

Llegue y me estacione en el lugar designado para maestros, tome mis cosas del coche y me acomode la corbata y mi cabello con ayuda del espejo retrovisor y luego me dirigí directo a la enfermería, donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando empecé a abrir el lugar ya había mucha gente por los pasillos.

-Otra vez llegando tarde, Kakashi-San

-Iruka… si lo se, pero tu sabes el trafico es horrible…

-Entiendo, bueno ahora voy a dar mi clase, nos vemos en el almuerzo.

-OK

Me adentre en la enfermería, me puse la bata, y me senté detrás del escritorio a leer mis libros mientras llegaba alguien que se sintiera mal.

Otra cosa que se me olvido mencionar es que soy homosexual y creo que la culpa de todo esto la tiene Obito ya que el siempre me tomaba de la mano cuando salíamos a pasear, o me acariciaba mi cabello y sonreía mucho cuando estaba a su lado aunque yo siempre lo golpeaba cuando hacia algo de eso, pero al final termino agradándome. Desde entonces mi atención solo se fijo en los chicos, en la universidad fui muy popular con las chicas pero todas las que se me declaraban las termine rechazando y rompiéndoles el corazón.

Tuve varias aventuras con algunos compañeros de la universidad que dejaron caer su guardia bajo mi encanto, y a los que se resistían les hacia tomar algunos experimentos que hacía en la clase de química para excitarlos y dejarlos vulnerables ante mí, también fui muy cuidadoso para que nadie se enterara de mis "actividades", fue una gran época, ahora ya estoy más controlado y espero encontrar a la persona indicada con la cual pasare el resto de mi vida.

Y mientras pensaba todas esas cosas la puerta se abrió.

-Hola Kakashi, veo que al fin llegaste.

-¿Paso algo Tsunade-Sama?

-Nada de eso, solo vengo a presentarte a una persona que estará trabajando junto contigo.

-¿Quién?

La directora giro su rostro hacia la puerta.

-Adelante pasa.-Dijo.

Y de inmediato unos pasos se acercaban cada vez más hacia la enfermería, y cuando vi a la persona que entro me lleve una gran impresión.

-¿Tenzou?

-Hola Senpai –Decía mientras reía y se rascaba la nuca con su mano derecha.

-Ustedes se conocieron en la universidad así que creo que ya no necesitan presentación, así que Kakashi enséñale todo lo que debe de saber de la enfermería así como de la escuela, ahora tengo una junta muy importante, te lo encargo.

Dicho eso, la directora salió de la enfermería dejando al viento sonoro el sonido de sus tacones que poco a poco desaparecía cuando se iba alejando.

Tenzou se tuvo que cambiar de universidad a mitad de la carrera porque su padre fue transferido a otra ciudad debido a su trabajo, además de que cierto profesor pervertido quiso abusar de él, lo bueno que me di cuenta a tiempo y logre evitarlo pero toda la universidad se entero y para él fue muy vergonzoso y humillante, en cuanto al profesor lo despidieron y no tenía otra opción más que mudarse con su padre para olvidar lo sucedido y no ser la burla de los demás.

Por lo tanto él no sabe de mis "actividades" de los últimos semestres, aunque creo que si hubiera seguido ahí seguro que hubiera sido otra de mis victimas.

-¿Cómo ha estado Senpai?

-No me puedo quejar.

-Me entere de lo ocurrido en el hospital Konoha, pero yo se que usted decía la verdad.

-Eres muy considerado, pero ya no se puede hacer nada.

-No diga eso senpai, yo se que usted ama operar a las personas y salvarles la vida, ¿por qué no siguió luchando?

-No es tan fácil como crees, yo solo contra 100 personas… no tenía ninguna oportunidad, al menos ahora sigo ejerciendo el papel de médico, aquí en esta escuela, incluso en mi casa me llega a visitar gente que necesita un chequeo, por ahora soy feliz, así que no te preocupes Tenzou –Le dije mientras le ponía mi mano izquierda en uno de sus hombros.

-Entiendo…

-Y dime ¿superaste lo de Orochimaru?

-Ese maldito profesor pervertido… jamás lo perdonare, pero ahora estoy bien, trato de no pensar mucho en eso –Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Supuse que fue un gran trauma para él y eso lo obligo a ser completamente heterosexual, por unos instantes me desilusione, ya vendrá alguien más…

-Me alegra, bueno deja te explico el funcionamiento de la enfermería.

-Está bien.

Le explique todo lo que debería de saber acerca de ahí, así como las instalaciones de la escuela, para que tuviera una buena noción del lugar en el que iba a trabajar.

-¿Te ha quedado todo claro?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien, de igual manera, cualquier duda que llegues a tener, me puedes preguntar, ahora regresemos a la enfermería.

Caminamos por los pasillos de la escuela, solo podíamos escuchar el ruido que hacían los alumnos al no estar conformes con la disciplina de algunos maestros.

-Todo esto me trae tantos recuerdos-Suspiro Tenzou.

-Si… lo sé. Por cierto ¿cómo es que aun no eres un medico profesional? A estas alturas deberías de tener ya mucha experiencia…

-Respecto a eso…

Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

-¿sí?

-Lo que pasa es que…

Lo mire fijamente, pero él de inmediato giro su rostro para no verme directamente.

-Tuve algunos problemas en la otra ciudad… así que dure varios años sin cursar la universidad, pero ahora estoy haciendo mi servicio profesional, así que en poco tiempo estaré en un hospital donde tendré mas practicas y luego podre graduarme.

-Ahora comprendo… -Ojala que no lo hayan acosado otra vez- esfuérzate Tenzou yo se que eres una persona muy lista y sé que podrás lograrlo, espero ansioso ver ese título.-Le sonreí.

-¿Lo cree? –Estaba totalmente avergonzado, miraba al piso sonrojado, se veía tan atractivo de esa manera, me daban ganas de acorralarlo en una esquina y besar sus labios rojizos, pero tenía que contenerme.

-Por supuesto.

Luego seguimos caminando, al llegar a la enfermería le di una bata, y de inmediato empezamos a realizar nuestro trabajo, al poco tiempo llego un alumno que supuestamente no se sentía bien…

-¿Naruto estás seguro que tienes fiebre?

-Claro que si Kakashi-Sensei de lo contrario no estaría aquí.

-Pero el termómetro dice otra cosa… ¿cómo explicas eso?

-Debe de estar descompuesto…. Al menos déjeme quedarme hasta que me sienta un poco mejor.

Gruñe un poco.

Tenzou se acerco a mí y silenciosamente me empezó a hablar.

-Senpai creo que ya se lo que ocurre

-¿En serio?

-Escuche de Tsunade-Sama que era tiempo de exámenes, lo más seguro es que no haya estudiado y ahora se haga pasar por enfermo para no hacer el examen.

-Ciertamente, si eso debe de ser.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Naruto

-Naruto, tengo una medicina perfecta para ti, y en un respiro te quitara esa fiebre.

Me di la vuelta y saque mi arma secreta.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Una inyección?

-Así es.

-Sabe Kakashi-Sensei…

-¿sí?

-Creo que milagrosamente me he curado, ya no necesito esa inyección, nos vemos.

Apresuradamente partió de la enfermería y en ese momento reí.

-Siempre funciona.

-Eres cruel senpai.

-Pero tienen que atender a sus obligaciones.

-Es verdad.

Al poco tiempo solo la campana que anunciaba el tiempo de ir a almorzar.

-Tenzou es hora de ir a la cafetería, ahí conocerás a los demás maestros que trabajan aquí.

-Bien entonces vamos.

Siempre que iba a la cafetería cierto muchachillo me llamaba la atención, ya que me recordaba mucho a Obito y como no me lo iba a recordar si vienen del mismo clan, el clan uchiha, aunque este niño tiene una personalidad totalmente diferente a la de él, es totalmente arrogante y se cree el mejor de todos en esta escuela y tiene un hermano mayor que nunca he visto pero imagino que también es igual de arrogante.

-¿Kakashi-San?

-¿Si Tenzou?

-Le hablan –Me decía señalándome a la persona que atendía la cafetería.

-A mi culpa, quiero un café negro, unos hotcakes, y el especial de hoy.

-¿Tu ya pediste Tenzou?

-Si lo hice mientras usted dejaba este mundo.

-ya veo

Luego de que nos entregaran nuestros almuerzos nos sentamos en la mesa donde todos los maestros se solían sentar. Cuando llegamos la mayoría ya estaba ahí.

-Con que tu eres el nuevo-Dijo Asuma.

-Si gusto en conocerlos soy Tenzou.

-Esperemos que Kakashi no te acose –Dijo Gai

En ese momento Tenzou escupió el café que estaba bebiendo.

-¡Oye! No tenías porque decir eso.-Le dije enojado.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

-¿A que se refieren con eso? ¿Acaso Kakashi-San es…?

-Con que no te lo ha dicho… si él es…-Le tape la boca de inmediato.

-Yo se lo diré, Tenzou no se si al saber lo que te diré te vaya incomodar, pero efectivamente soy homosexual… y cómo puedes ver, aquí ya todo el mundo lo sabe…

-Ya veo, a mi no me importa yo respeto los gustos de cada quien.

-Gracias.

-No te confíes tanto, así como se ve de simpático y buena gente puede resultar todo lo contrario, o eso es lo que dicen.

-¡GAI!-Le grite.

Y una vez más todos comenzaron a reír incluso Tenzou.

La plática siguió en marcha, cada uno hablaba de lo que le habían pasando en clase, etc., etc. Algo que a mí en realidad no me interesaba mucho, pero tenía que escucharlo cada día.

Vi que Tenzou se empezaba acoplar bien con los demás, a lo mejor luego le asignaran alguna materia como a mí, y luego ya podrá compartir las mismas anécdotas que ellos.

Todo iba de maravilla como cada día, pero uno nunca predice lo que puede suceder, y mi pequeña aventura apenas acababa de comenzar.

Continuara…

* * *

Bien hemos llegado al final del primer capi de esta nueva historia, espero que les haya agradado, y pues nos estamos viendo en la próxima actualización, y espero sus reviews =)


	2. Recuerdos

Muchas gracias por sus reviews lo aprecio bastante, y me dan muchos animos de seguirle a la historia =).

Y pues tuve un poco de tiempo para poder realizar el siguiente capi, ojala que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos**

Después del almuerzo Tenzou y yo regresamos a la enfermería mientras los demás maestros se ocupaban de sus actividades, pero Tenzou no dejaba de observarme, supuse que algo quería preguntar… y así fue.

-¿Kakashi Senpai?

-¿Si?

-Desde que estábamos en la universidad siempre me he preguntado ¿Cómo obtuvo esa cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo? ¿Por qué siempre lo trae cerrado? ¿No puede ver con él? ¿Acaso lo ha perdido?

Reí un poco.

-En efecto no puedo ver bien con mi ojo izquierdo, pero ya me he acostumbrado a usar un solo ojo aunque de vez en cuando uso un lente de contacto.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y cómo es que paso?

Mientras caminábamos, en ese momento mi mente se lleno de pensamientos acerca de mi infancia y me puse feliz al recordar a Obito.

-Veras… había un niño llamado Obito que siempre se las apañaba para estar en problemas y terminaba llorando al final, así que siempre yo era el que iba a salvarlo. Entonces un día los tipos a los que molestaba siempre, quisieron vengarse y raptaron a una amiga que teníamos en común su nombre era Rin, a mi no me importaba mucho que pudiera pasar, ya que tenía otras cosas en mente, solamente había pensado en que los adultos se encargarían tarde o temprano, pero él era diferente y quería rescatarla a como dé lugar, fue nuestra primera pelea como amigos, pero al final el remordimiento me comía las entrañas y fui en su búsqueda para poder salvar a nuestra amiga, al llegar ahí, él estaba a punto de ser golpeado por esos tipos pero yo lo impedí.

Los tipos me miraron extrañados incluso el mismo Obito me miro de esa manera, yo solo me limite a responderle "¿Qué? ¿Hay algún problema?" pero el de inmediato sonrió y se unió a mí, y espalda con espalda pudimos vencer a esos tipos, aunque en ese tiempo éramos unos ilusos y pensábamos que habíamos ganado y eso me costaría la visión de mi ojo izquierdo, ya que los tipos no jugaban limpio y cargaban con armas blancas.

-¿Entonces esas personas le hicieron esa cicatriz?

-Ciertamente, al tratar de salvar a Obito debido a que se quedo petrificado al ver las armas, uno de ellos aprovecho esa oportunidad y me hirió, y así fue como obtuve esta cicatriz y mi ojo dejo de funcionar adecuadamente.

-Ya veo.

-Pero lo curioso es que después de ver ese incidente el miedoso de Obito se lleno de un gran valor y el solo pudo derrotar a los tipos aunque después llego la policía y se encargo de ellos, aunque también nos querían llevar porque pensaron que usamos esas armas, pero Rin abogo por nosotros y pudimos zafarnos de ese lio.

-Me imagino, que buenos amigos hizo en su infancia, senpai seguro que hoy en día lo siguen siendo.

-Ojala eso fuese posible – suspiré – pero lamentablemente ellos ya no se encuentran aquí, se han ido al mundo de los muertos.

-Oh… lo siento.

-No te preocupes, aun conservo el recuerdo que me dejo Obito un lente de contacto de color rojo con un diseño un poco peculiar, según él era para que viera mejor con mi ojo dañado, aunque ahora ya no lo uso más porque mi graduación ha ido cambiando con el tiempo.

-Ya veo… ese niño Obito es de la familia Uchiha ¿verdad?, ya que es la única compañía que produce ese tipo de lentes.

-Así es Tenzou.

-No me imaginaba que detrás de esa cicatriz había una gran historia, gracias por compartirla conmigo Senpai.-Me sonrió.

Aunque cuando llegamos a la enfermería había mucha gente que quería ser atendida.

-¿Pero que dem…? –Dijo Tenzou.

-Parece que Naruto ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas y hay muchos heridos, así que hay que atenderlos.

-Bien.

Cada estudiante tenía leves heridas como raspones, moretones, algunos golpes que dejaban los músculos adoloridos, pero de igual manera querían recibir algún tratamiento y nuestro deber como médicos era atender a sus inquietudes.

Tenzou estaba haciendo un magnífico trabajo, no cabe duda de que le apasionaba esto tanto como a mí.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando ya todos los estudiantes habían sido tratados, y con ayuda de Tenzou fue mucho más rápido.

-Buen trabajo Tenzou.

-Gracias-Y una vez más se volvió a ruborizar, me dio un poco de risa al respecto.

Al poco tiempo escuchábamos los gritos de la directora aclamando a Naruto por el altavoz, se escuchaba bastante enojada.

-Vaya, ese muchacho sí que está causando mucho alboroto.

-Y así ha sido siempre, desde que se unió a esta escuela.

Y cuando pensamos que nuestro trabajo había llegado a su fin, nos equivocamos, mientras recogíamos nuestras cosas para marcharnos, la puerta se abrió bruscamente luego rápidamente entraron muchas chicas pidiendo ayuda para su pobre amigo Sasuke Uchiha, el cual era cargado por Asuma, del mismo modo pero más modesto, Iruka traía a Naruto en su espalda.

-¿Y ahora que paso?-Pregunte.

-Parece que se enfrentaron a una banda de delincuentes y así es como han quedado.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que los estudiantes de hace un rato…

-Así es, ellos trataron de detenerlos pero fue inútil.

-Ya veo.

Estos niños de ahora no se en donde traen la cabeza.

Asuma e Iruka acomodaron a los muchachos en las camas que había en la enfermería, Tenzou empezó a tratarlos rápidamente.

-Bueno chicas se que están muy preocupadas por su príncipe azul pero necesitan desalojar la enfermería para que nos permitan atenderlos, de lo contrario no podremos hacer nada.

-¿Se va a poner bien Kakashi-Sensei?-Dijo Sakura.

Y después de eso las demás chicas empezaron a preguntar lo mismo.

-Claro, pero necesitamos espacio, así que por favor retírense.

Y no tuve que decírselos mas, de inmediato se fueron.

-Kakashi, Tenzou los dejamos en sus manos-Decía Asuma mientras el e Iruka también se retiraban.

Después de que se fueron de inmediato comencé mi labor, tenían unas heridas extremadamente espantosas, moretones por doquier, sangre que salía de su boca, nariz y de su cabeza, los revisamos cuidadosamente para comprobar si no tenían algún hueso roto, o si les habían golpeado la cabeza, que no les haya afectado el cerebro.

Pero afortunadamente solo eran los golpes, aunque me preocupaba bastante que siguieran desmayados.

Mientras los examinábamos, la puerta se abrió, y esos caminados no los podía confundir, era la directora.

-Parece que estos niños no dejaran de traerle problemas a la escuela…-Suspiro por un leve momento- por lo que veo, parece que no podrán despertar hoy.

-Hemos descubierto que los han golpeado fuertemente en la nuca, entonces han perdido completamente la conciencia, pero para el día de mañana ya estarán despertando y afortunadamente no tienen ningún hueso roto, y su cabeza está bien.

-Eso me alegra bastante, aunque como esta es una institución y no un hospital, no podrán quedarse aquí a reposar, llamare a sus representantes para que vengan por ellos, una vez que terminen con su labor.

-De hecho ya hemos terminado, ese vendaje que le está poniendo Tenzou a Naruto es el último.

-Ya veo, bueno entonces voy a hacer las llamadas necesarias.

Mientras la directora se retiraba, nosotros nos quedamos al cuidado de esos dos.

-Tenzou déjame felicitarte, tu trabajo fue magnifico.

-Gracias Kakashi-San

Se notaba sumamente contento después de decirle esas palabras, así supongo que lo animaría mucho para que el siguiera adelante.

-Aunque creo que aun estoy muy por debajo de usted.

-No te afanes, poco a poco.-Le sonreí.

Al poco tiempo escuchamos a la directora por el altavoz decirnos que en unos veinte o treinta minutos llegarían los tutores de los muchachos por ellos.

Divise por la ventanilla de la puerta que las chicas aun aguardaban afuera, así que decidí ir a hablar con ellas.

-Chicas, los jóvenes están bien, afortunadamente no tienen nada roto, así que pueden irse tranquilas a sus casas, seguro que en unos días volverán a ver a sus compañeros.

En cuanto dije eso las chicas empezaron a saltar de alegría y me lo agradecieron y se fueron contentas a sus casas.

Mientras llegaban los susodichos me puse a leer un poco uno de mis libros del gran Jiraiya, me senté en la silla detrás del escritorio.

Nunca me iba a cansar de esos libros, su historia era tan tremenda…

-¿Kakashi-San?

-¿Si?

-¿Esos libros suyos son tan grandiosos?

-Pero que pregunta es esa Tenzou, hasta la pregunta ofende, por supuesto de lo contrario no creo que los estuviera leyendo.

-¿Me permitiría observar algo de su libro?

-Claro acércate un momento.

Tenzou camino rápidamente en mi dirección y se posiciono detrás de mí, con sus manos atrás se inclino un poco para observar mi libro. Lo que no sabía era que le había puesto en la mejor parte, tenia mucha curiosidad de que reacción iba a tener.

Aunque no pude apreciarlo, ya que en ese momento alguien toco la puerta.

-Adelante, esta abierto.-Le dije.

-Me informaron que aquí estaría Naruto, así que vine a recogerlo… vaya pero veo que están muy entretenidos viendo mis novelas, no cabe duda que son las mejores.

-¡Jiraya-Sama! Que gusto volver a verle, ahora usted es el tutor de este niño.

-Si, fue la última voluntad de su padre.

-Ya veo, por aquí.-Le señale donde se encontraba recostado Naruto.

-Este niño es un dolor de cabeza, ansío el día en que se convierta en un adulto y madure…

-Si se a lo que se refiere.

Jiraiya cargo a Naruto entre sus brazos.

-Bueno, entonces me retiro, gusto en saludarte Kakashi y también a…

-Tenzou.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos.

-Espera Jiraiya-Sama, se me ha olvidado recetarle unas medicinas para el dolor y para que se baje la hinchazón, espera un momento.

-OK

Mientras escribía la receta, Tenzou y el entablaron una conversación acerca del libro.

-Listo aquí tiene-Le entregue la hoja.

-Gracias, nos vemos.

-Bueno ahora solo queda el Uchiha.

-Con que el era el autor de estas novelas…que interesante.

-¿Entonces te han gustado?

-Lo poco que leí me pareció sumamente agradable, probablemente me los compre.

-Esa es la actitud Tenzou.

Aunque no paso mucho tiempo, cuando la puerta volvió a sonar.

-Adelante-Le dije.

Y me sorprendí mucho al ver a la persona que había acabado de entrar.

-Buenas tardes, vengo a recoger a Sasuke , soy su hermano mayor Itachi.- Decía mientras nos saludaba de mano a cada uno.

Además de que traía esos lentes de contacto rojos que me hacían recordar tanto a Obito…

-El se encuentra ahí-Le señale la dirección de su cama.

-Senpai ahora vuelvo.

-Esta bien.

Itachi era completamente diferente a su hermano, se veía educado, hablaba muy bien, además de que se veía sumamente encantador con ese pelo largo y negro.

Mientras el trataba de acomodar al joven Uchiha en sus brazos, me incline un poco para escribir la receta que se llevaría.

Por alguna extraña razón, me sentía incomodo… así que gire mi vista…. Y descubrí un comportamiento extraño en el, con un movimiento bruco alejo su mirada de mi… al parecer me estaba viendo el trasero (?), o a lo mejor alucine.

-Aquí esta la receta para la hinchazón y el posible dolor que pueda padecer en las próximas horas.

-Muchas gracias…

-Hatake Kakashi.

-Muchas gracias Kakashi-San.

-No hay de que.

-Sabe… estoy sumamente agradecido de que haya atendido a mi tonto hermano pequeño, así que quisiera agradecérselo de alguna manera…

-No es necesario, es mi deber como medico de esta institución.

-Al menos acepte esto…

Y cuando menos acorde sus labios estaban rosando los míos…pero un sonido brusco de la puerta nos separo, Tenzou había llegado y había presenciado todo.

-Nos vemos Kakashi-San.

Me quede completamente sorprendió, aunque debo admitir que tiene unos labios muy suaves, pero estaba completamente apenado de que Tenzou vio todo, así que me gire y empecé a guardar mis cosas.

Despues de que escuche que se había marchado, intente hablar con Tenzou.

-Siento que hayas visto lo que paso…

-No hay problema Senpai, si me disculpa me retiro.

-Esta bien.

Yo seguía acomodando algunas cosas antes de irme, pero me sorprendió mucho que Tenzou azotara la puerta… ¿Pero que le pasaba?

Al final había terminado otro día cotidiano, así que felizmente me retiraba a mi apartamento, pero el dolor de cabeza iba a comenzar pronto….

Continuara.

* * *

Hemos llegado al final del segundo capi xDDD, ya ha hecho acto de precensia la segunda persona importante en este fic, asi es me refiero a Itachi xDDDD, bueno pues ojala lo hayan disfrutado y espero sus reviews =)

Hasta la proxima...


	3. Consejo

Holaaa a todos mis lectores, una disculpa por no actualizar tan seguido, pero he tenido muchas distracciones últimamente con los regalos de navidad... y también pertenezco a un fansub y también me entretengo un poco ahí... además de la falta de musa... pero por fin he podido actualizar, y espero compensárselos y actualizar pronto, antes de que vuelva a entrar a la escuela.

Bueno que disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Consejo**

El despertador sonó haciendo que yo pusiera una almohada arriba de mi cabeza para no escuchar ese sonido, pero cada vez más se hacía más fuerte, así que estire la mano para apagarlo y poder dormir un poco más. Cuando volví a despertar ya era muy tarde… así que rápidamente me cambie agarre un pan tostado y agarre el coche para irme a la escuela.

Aun tenía mucho sueño y no dejaba de bostezar, y me dio una gran sorpresa que Tenzou ya había llegado y ya tenía todo preparado en la enfermería, incluso estaba atendiendo a un estudiante.

-Buenos días Tenzou.

-Buenos días Senpai.

-hmm ya veo el problema, no vuelvas a comer tanta carne antes de dormir o siempre te enfermaras del estomago, me escuchaste Choji.

-Si….

-Bueno tomate esto y estarás como nuevo en algunas horas, de mientras puedes recostarte aquí en alguna de las camas.

-Gracias pero prefiero acostarme en un lugar donde me dé el aire, seguro que por ahí me encontrare a Shikamaru.

-Haz lo que desees, pero también atiende a tus clases una vez que estés bien.

-Claro, nos vemos Sensei.

El chico abandonó la enfermería, y Tenzou dirigió su mirada hacia mi persona.

-Senpai no ha cambiado su costumbre, ¿verdad?

-Creo que lo has notado.

-Es sorprendente que no le digan algo en esta institución.

-Tenzou… Tenzou… Tenzou…-Arqueo una ceja-No cabe duda que aun eres un poco ingenuo, de que me han dicho, me lo han dicho hasta de que me voy a morir, pero siempre trate de llegar a tiempo pero por alguna u otra razón nunca podía y al final terminaron acostumbrándose…

-Ya veo, que suerte tienes Senpai, en cualquier otro lado ya estaría despedido.-Rio un poco.

-Supongo.

-Senpai….

-Dime.

-Emmm…

-¿huh?

-¿Ahora… usted tiene ese tipo de relación con ese chico de ayer? –me dijo eso aunque no me estaba viendo a los ojos sino al papeleo que estaba acomodando.

Aunque me sorprendió un poco su pregunta.

-No, el me robo ese beso, pero no tenemos ningún tipo de relación, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Ah… no…por nada, si me disculpa tengo que ir al baño.

Y en un suspiro Tenzou había desaparecido de la enfermería.

-¿Qué fue eso? Acaso…. Nah seguro lo estaba imaginando-Reí un poco.

Pero tenía esa inquietud, y le iba a jugar una pequeña broma a ver qué reacción tenia.

-¿Senpai?... ¿se habrá ido a algún lado?

-¿Quién se ha ido a donde?

-Oh senpai lo siento, pensé que no estaba, como no lo vi…

Me había escondido tras la puerta cuando la abrió y cuando camino aparecí tras de él, y cerré la puerta con el seguro puesto.

-¿Senpai?

Camine en su dirección mientras él se iba alejando poco a poco hasta caer en una de las camas, y yo me subí encima de él para que no pudiera escapar a ningún lado.

-¿Senpai? ¿Qué está haciendo? -Trataba arduamente de empujarme con sus manos, pero no logro hacerlo.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, te preparare bien.

-¿Prepararme? ¿A qué se refiere?

Pero la risa me gano, antes de poder hacer algo, y me retire riéndome a carcajadas.

-Lo siento Tenzou se me hizo fácil.

-Espero que no vuelva hacerme ese tipo de bromas….

-No te preocupes.

-¿Pero en que pensaba? aquí en la escuela… ¿si alguien venia?

-Por eso cerré la puerta ¿no?, fue divertido.

Aunque creo que con eso me queda claro de que a lo mejor no le intereso, si no supongo que me hubiera seguido la corriente….

-Enserio que me ha espantado Senpai… de repente vinieron esos recuerdos…

-No lo volveré hacer, así que quédate tranquilo.

Salí de la enfermería un momento, supongo que fue mucho para él, así que di una vuelta por la escuela mientras el acomodaba sus ideas y yo las mías.

-¡Sensei! ¡Sensei!

-Oh, eres tu Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?

-Sasuke… ¿Cómo esta?

-Bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte, su hermano vino a recogerlo supongo que en unos cuantos días volverás a verlo por aquí, así que quédate tranquila.

-Gracias Sensei.

Su hermano… ¿eh? –Mi mente recordó ese incidente y mis dedos fueron a rosar mis labios.

Tal vez debería reconsiderarlo… aunque no estaba seguro…

Mi mente regreso a mi cuerpo cuando alguien estaba jalando mi bata.

-¿Hinata?

-Naruto-Kun…

-No te preocupes, él está bien, supongo que lo veras en algunos días.

-Gracias…

Sin decir más se marcho.

-Estos niños sí que tienen seguidoras…

Luego regrese a la enfermería, Tenzou estaba revisando unos documentos, así que yo me senté detrás del escritorio a leer.

-¿Senpai?

-Dime.

-Me preguntaba… ¿si hoy tiene planes?

Medite un poco.

-Creo que no, ¿Por qué?

-Tengo que pedirle un concejo… creo que usted es el más indicado… así que me preguntaba si podríamos ir a comer a algún lado saliendo de aquí o si lo prefiere cenar…

-Me apetece la comida, pero tú invitas, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien entonces saliendo iremos, ¿traes coche?

-No, aun no tengo….

-Ya veo, entonces nos vamos en el mío.

-Bien.

Estaba un poco curioso por saber que era lo que quería que le aconsejara, es raro que me pidan un concejo, pero supongo que puedo ayudarlo de alguna manera. Trate de averiguar cuál sería el tema, pero no tuve éxito, Tenzou siempre me evadía o cambiaba el tema de conversación.

El día tomo su rumbo como es debido, atendimos a cuanto estudiante se presentaba, platicamos con los demás maestros y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pronto llego el momento en que el timbre anunciaba que las clases habían terminado y todo el mundo podía irse a casa.

-Senpai, tiene un auto muy bonito.

-¿Verdad?, oh aun recuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez, este auto y yo nos conectamos al instante, así que no me resistí y caí en sus redes y como vez ahora me acompaña a todos lados.

-Ya lo creo…

-Sube.

Encendí el auto, y empecé a manejar para salir del estacionamiento de la escuela.

-Dime Tenzou ¿A dónde iremos a comer?

-Estaba pensando el restaurante Ichiraku, ¿qué opina?

-Ahí venden buenos ramen, bien vayamos ahí.

En el transcurso del camino, Tenzou no dijo mucho, solo se limito a ver el panorama que le ofrecía mi auto, mientras nos trasladábamos al dicho lugar, aunque me dio la impresión de que estaba en otro lado, pensando muchas cosas, imagine que era algo muy serio lo que me quería consultar…

-¿Tenzou?-Parece que cuando le hable lo saque de ese mundo en el que estaba muy adentrado.

-Lo siento senpai, ¿me decía algo?

-Te decía que ya hemos llegado.

-Ah claro.

Nos bajamos del coche.

-Estas algo distraído.

-Lo siento, es solo que estoy un poco nervioso.

-Oh vamos Tenzou es solo una charla.-Le dije mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda-Vamos entremos.

-Bien.

Al entrar al lugar, el dueño nos dio la bienvenida y luego nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa desocupada. Uno de los camareros nos llevo la carta a cada uno, después de unos minutos cada uno pidió lo que se le antojo.

-Bien Tenzou, ¿de qué querías hablar?

-Bueno, no sé cómo empezar.

-Tranquilo, relájate, respira profundo y empieza a hablar, te escucho.

Vi que estaba demasiado tenso, pero parece que mis palabras lo alentaron y por fin iba a comenzar.

-Vera… un amigo mío, parece que le gusta alguien….

-Déjate de intentar engañarme, se que "tu amigo" no existe, así que háblame por lo claro.

Y su reacción lo delato completamente estaba en lo correcto.

-Bueno… volveré a empezar.

-Bien.

-Creo que me gusta alguien… pero no estoy seguro.

-Joo alguien ha cautivado tu corazón, y dime ¿esa chica es linda?

Vi que se puso aun más nervioso, y suspiro un poco.

-En realidad…

-¿sí?

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, el camarero nos trajo la comida, empezamos a comer, yo tenía ya bastante hambre, aunque Tenzou apenas y toco su comida.

-¿En realidad qué?

-En realidad… no es una chica….-Vi que se sonrojo.

-Ah, ahora entiendo el porqué decías que yo era el más indicado.

-Pero no estoy seguro, sigo desconcertado… quería saber ¿Qué podría hacer para salir de esta confusión?

-Primero dime, ¿que sientes cuando ves a esa persona? ¿Tu corazón palpita? ¿Te sientes nervioso? ¿Quieres besarle? ¿No quieres que nadie más se le acerque?

-Si…si… todo eso me pasa… ¿cómo lo sabe?

-Tenzou, estas completamente enamorado, ahora solamente lo tienes que aceptar.

-Ya veo.

Tenzou estaba acomodando sus ideas y mientras lo hacía empezó a comer, como que su apetito llego después de aclarar algunas cosas.

Me pregunto quién será esa persona… aunque en ese momento recordé… que él se enojo cuando Itachi me beso, y esta mañana me pregunto si tenía relación con el…. Podría ser…

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, ya sé porque te comportabas así -Reí un poco.

Vi que Tenzou se había sorprendido mucho.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo ha descubierto?

-Claro, a ti te gusta Itachi ¿no es así?

-¿eh?

-Vamos no trates de ocultarlo, todas esas reacciones que tuviste, te delatan, te ayudare a que tengas una relación con él.

-No, pero…

-No seas tímido, además seguro que él me buscara, porque por alguna razón le atraigo, en ese momento hare que ustedes se queden solos, y le podrás confesar tus sentimientos, y quien sabe a lo mejor te acepta, al ver que yo ya no me intereso en el.

-Pero….

-¿A que soy un buen amigo?-Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Si… supongo….

Aunque por alguna razón no lo vi contento, supongo que fue un shock descubrir que es homosexual, pero ya se le pasara una vez que empiece a experimentar una relación.

Ahora envidiaba un poco a Itachi… pero bueno así es la vida.

En los siguientes minutos no hubo mucha plática, cuando terminamos de comer, el amablemente pago, así que como recompensa lo iba a llevar a su casa.

-Tenzou te llevo a tu casa.

-No es necesario Senpai, nos vemos en el trabajo, adiós.

Qué raro… su semblante había cambiado por completo, aunque cuando yo descubrí que era homosexual no fue un gran shock… supongo que en cada persona es diferente…

Me fui a mi auto, y conducía hasta mi casa mientras pensaba alguna estrategia para ayudar a Tenzou… y reía porque jamás me imagine que el resultaría de esa manera, pero estaba un poco celoso de Itachi….

Hay veces que las cosas no son lo que aparentan ser, y eso lo aprendí muy bien…

Continuara….

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, las cosas se pondrán aun mas interesantes en el próximo capi, espero traerselos el próximo finde, asi que espero sus reviews.

Ojala hayan pasado unas felices fiestas =)

Saludos.


	4. Consuelo

Bueno, si pueden reprenderme ya que no pude traerles la continuación antes XDDD, así que mejor ya no diré nada xDDD, lo que si, y eso nunca lo voy a romper es que nunca pero nunca de los nuncas abandonare esta historia, aunque solo tenga 1 o 3 lectores, seguiré publicándola, claro a lo mejor me tardare en actualizar, pero algún día la terminare xDDDD.

Bueno pues sin más que decir a disfrutar el capi, por cierto anestesia para algunos xDDDD

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Consuelo**

Había llegado al estacionamiento de la escuela, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo llegue temprano, hasta yo mismo me sorprendí, pero era debido a que estaba un poco tenso y no pude dormir bien y para que no se notara me tome una bebida energética.

De camino a la enfermería, seguía pensando mucho, ya que ahora Tenzou necesita el mayor apoyo.

-¿Kakashi? ¿Llegando temprano? Vaya esto sí es un milagro, seguro que hasta hoy llueve.

-No exageres Gai.

-Es una gran sorpresa.

-De vez en cuando también puedo llegar a sorprender a la gente.

-Ya lo creo, ¿en qué pensabas?, te vi muy concentrado.

-No es de tu incunvencia.

-¡Ah! Seguro es otra de tus fechorías de homo, o ¿me equivoco?

-Piérdete.

-huy que genio, es mejor que llegues tarde, así eres más alegre.

-Lo siento, estoy algo tenso.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego, me voy a dar mi clase de Educación Física.

-Adiós.

Parece que hoy estoy con mal humor, supongo que son los efectos secundarios de la bebida energética…

Cuando llegue a la enfermería, Tenzou ya andaba ahí y eso que hoy llegue temprano, supongo que ¿él llega cuando andan abriendo la escuela?, este hombre es muy responsable en todo lo que hace.

-Buenos días Tenzou.

-¡¿Senpai?

-Sí, si hoy llegue temprano ya me lo han dicho.

-Es extraño.

-Si yo también lo creo, ¿Pudiste dormir?

-Siendo sincero, no, fue muy difícil, tenía muchas cosas en la mente.

-No te preocupes, es normal, ya luego podrás dormir bien.

-Gracias Senpai, aunque le digo un secretito –Rio un poco.

-¿Si?

-Me tome una bebida energética para andar activo -Que coincidencia.

-Bien hecho.

Parece que el Tenzou de anoche, ya no es el Tenzou de ahora, se ve más relajado, a mi me da mucho gusto, creo que el apoyo no lo necesitara tanto.

Nuestras actividades tomaron su rumbo, pero a lo largo de todo ese tiempo note que Tenzou volteaba a mirarme mucho y a veces cuando le interceptaba la mirada rápidamente se volteaba a otro lado.

-Si tienes algo que decirme, dilo.-Le dije al final.

-Oh, lo siento Senpai, lo noto…

-Es imposible no notarlo…

-¿Cómo descubrió que usted es Gay?

-Ah, eso… pues veras creo que mi primer amor fue Obito, fue una gran influencia para mí en mi infancia, debido a él mis preferencias sexuales cambiaron, pero cuando lo descubrí no estaba totalmente seguro, así que probé teniendo una novia, pero no funciono, así que luego probé con un hombre y fue totalmente diferente, así que podía estar seguro.

-¿Y qué paso con ese hombre?

-Nada, solo fue una relación para pasar el rato.

-Ya veo…

-¿Alguna vez piensa tener alguna relación seria?

Su pregunta me sorprendió mucho, no supe que decir en ese instante, por lo que hubo un silencio incomodo…

-Ya veo, entonces aun no se lo ha planteado, si alguien llegara con este tipo de relación, ¿lo aceptaría?

Seguí pensando.

-No lo sé…, porque si fuese una relación seria ya seria para pasar el resto de mi vida con esa persona, de lo contrario creo que sería puro juego, ¿Por qué me preguntas todas estas cosas de repente? ¿Acaso tengo algún admirador secreto por ahí?

-Se podría decir…

-Estás haciendo de detective.

-Me ha atrapado Senpai.

-Se puede saber ¿quién es esa persona?

-En su momento lo sabrá.

-Eres malo Tenzou.

En ese momento alguien toco a la puerta.

-Adelante-Dije.

La puerta se abrió.

-¿Kakashi-Sensei, puede venir un momento?

-Claro, veo que tus heridas han sanado, Sasuke.

-Todo gracias a ustedes.

Tenzou y yo sonreímos, luego salí un momento afuera de la enfermería.

-¿Dime que se te ofrece?

-Mi hermano me pidió que le entregara esto-Sasuke me dio un sobre.

-¿Y esto?

-No tengo idea, no me atreví a mirarlo porque mi hermano me dijo que me mataría si lo hacía…

-Ya veo, gracias Sasuke, regresa a tu clase.

-Nos vemos.

Una vez que Sasuke se había alejado, mire el sobre por los dos lados, no tenía nada escrito, luego lo abrí, y dentro de este venia una nota que decía:

"_Veamos después de que salgas de trabajar, quiero hablar contigo, te esperare afuera de la escuela._

_Atte. Uchiha Itachi"_

Lo sabía, él tarde o temprano iba a venir a mí, bien esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que esos dos se conozcan, regrese a la enfermería.

-¿Tenzou?

-¿Si?

-Hoy es el día, te presentare a Itachi Uchiha.

-¿eh? ¿Habla enserio?

-Sí.

-Senpai, lo he pensado mucho y no creo que sea buena idea, así que dejémoslo así como esta.

-Oh vamos Tenzou, no te acobardes, será una buena experiencia.

-Y si la experiencia la quisiera experimentar….

-¿huh?

-Nada, olvídelo.

-Bueno no te me vayas a escapar, cuando terminemos nuestro trabajo te llevare con él.

Vi que Tenzou suspiro un instante, enserio pareciera como si no quisiese ir, ¿Tal vez sea demasiado pronto?

Nos seguimos ocupando de nuestras actividades, algunos alumnos llegaban a tratarse, otros venían obligados por un maestro ya que no querían tratarse aunque se estuvieran muriendo, eso me hacia recordar mis tiempos como médico cirujano, muchos pacientes eran de esa manera.

Y el tiempo se fue volando, cuando menos acordamos ya había sonado el timbre que anunciaba el fin del día.

-Tenzou… lo he estado pensando, y tal vez sea demasiado apresurado, así que si no quieres hacerlo, no te obligare, toma tu tiempo.

- También lo he pensado Senpai, pero en realidad si quiero verlo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

-Ya está todo preparado para mañana ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Entonces acompáñame.

Tenzou me siguió, aunque no menciono palabra alguna mientras caminábamos a la entrada de la escuela.

Y justo como mencionaba la nota, Itachi estaba recargado en un poste de luz fuera de la escuela, lucía un exquisito smoking negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, y unos lentes de sol que le cubrían perfectamente los ojos, se veía fenomenal, ahora veo por qué Tenzou cayó en su encanto.

-Kakashi-San, veo que recibiste mi nota.

-Así es, tienes un hermano muy responsable.

-Si lo he educado bien, desde que nuestros padres nos dejaron.

-Ya veo.

-Él es el doctor que también trabaja con usted ¿Verdad?

-Si, en realidad el fue el que trato las heridas de Sasuke, creo que deberías de estar más agradecido con el que conmigo, así que los dejo para que tengan una gran charla, seguro que se entenderá, yo por ahora me despido, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Ja ne.

Y me fui dejándolos atrás, solo podía escuchar gritarme por mi nombre o "Senpai" como me suele llamar Tenzou, al parecer Itachi iba a venir por mí, pero Tenzou lo detuvo, así que creo que Tenzou estaba preparado.

"¿Alguna vez piensa tener alguna relación seria?" las palabras de Tenzou resonaban en mi cabeza y me preguntaba ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo sin tener una relación seria? mientras caminaba al estacionamiento, y divisando de reojo a Itachi y Tenzou entablando una conversación, imagino que de alguna u otra manera se entenderán y será una gran experiencia para Tenzou… aunque ahora yo no tenía en mente a nadie, hubiese sido lindo si yo hubiera guiado a Tenzou en este mundo de la homosexualidad, pero Itachi se ve que tiene una amplia experiencia en ese aspecto, así que supongo que lo deje en buenas manos, sin embargo, el también me atraía un poco, ese beso que recibí de él me dejo pensativo mucho tiempo… pero ahora ellos dos se han ido de mi alcance y yo tengo que seguir adelante…

-Entonces… ¿Por qué siento un poco de dolor en el pecho?

Encendí mi auto y sin pensar a donde ir comencé a manejar, vague por la carretera mucho tiempo, y la noche me atrapo, pero al final llegue a ese lugar… que pensé que no volvería a visitar en mucho tiempo…

-Buenas Noches Señor Kakashi.

-Buenas Noches.

-¿Planea quedarse toda la noche?

-Si…

-¿Con la persona usual?

-Si, por favor.

-Son 1000 ryu.

Le pague.

-Gracias, aquí esta su llave y el numero de habitación es la 107 en el tercer piso.

-Gracias.

Me dirigí al elevador, y una vez dentro presione el número de piso, cuando llegue a la puerta a la cual me correspondía, dude un poco, pero ya había pagado tenía que aprovechar ese dinero, así que la abrí y entre.

-Pero si eres Kakashi, no esperaba que volvieras a regresar a este cabaret, ¿otra vez estas triste? Porque siempre vienes aquí cuando eso te sucede.

-Lo sé… supongo… hazme sentir bien…

-Te quitare ese dolor con mi dolor.

Y lo volví a hacer, volví a caer en este lugar, después de que me dije que nunca lo haría otra vez, me reía por dentro, pero creo que lo necesitaba, y este sujeto llamado Yahiko tenía un sobrenombre el cual era "Pain" se le había otorgado por la gran reputación que tenia, él hacia un trabajo magnifico, por eso se convirtió en mi favorito, nadie más ha podido darme el placer que él me ha otorgado cada vez que lo visitaba a pesar de que tenia piercings por todos lados.

-Desnúdate-Me dijo, ya que él por default ya estaba desnudo, y como buen caballero lo hice.

-No has cambiado nada, sigues teniendo el mismo cuerpo que recuerdo.

-Supongo que eso fue un alago.

-Tómalo como quieras, ahora recuéstate en la cama.

-Bien.

El me esposo las manos a la cabecera de fierro de la cama.

-Veo que empezamos bien.-Le dije.

El solo sonrió y de inmediato empezó a estimular cada uno de mis puntos débiles, comenzó a lamer una de las orejas y luego la mordisqueo, y el tenia una característica que me volvía loco, sabía como usar su lengua y era más excitante con ese piercing que tenía en ella.

También empezó a estimular mi pene, me lo frotaba con delicadeza para después ir acelerando el ritmo mientras él seguía usando su lengua para estimular mis pezones.

Movía mi cabeza como de un lado a otro y pequeños quejidos empezaban brotar.

-Parece que tienes mucho sin hacerlo, Kakashi.

-El trabajo…

-Jo… estas, muy sensitivo, solo te lo estimule un poco y ya lo tienes muy duro.

-Calla y continúa…

-Como ordenes, es hora de que pruebes mis juguetitos sexuales.

Asentí solamente.

Aunque primero preparo mi ano, unto vaselina en dos de sus dedos, los metió y empezó a dilatarlo, mientras yo me retorcía, el era muy bueno.

-Kakashi, te presento a mi amigo el Sr. Vibrador, disfrútalo.

Ni tiempo me dio a responderle cuando el ya lo estaba metiendo en mi, mientras yo gemía al tremendo placer que me otorgaba ese consolador.

-Se siente bien, ¿no es así?

Solo asentí.

Aunque Pain es malo, no me dejo venirme.

-Aun es muy pronto-Dijo.

Solo podía retorcerme, no podía soportar el hecho de no poder venirme, estando tan excitado.

Con un control que tenia, hizo que la cama se tornara verticalmente, ahora quede colgado, pero seguía sufriendo y enseguida saco un látigo.

-Es hora de castigarte.

-Hazlo, pero déjame correrme aunque sea una vez.

-Nah, es parte de mi dolor.

En ese momento lo maldije, me estaba haciendo sufrir mucho.

Con su látigo empezó a darme pequeños golpecitos en mi miembro, eso estaba haciendo que enloqueciera ya que está demasiado sensible.

Luego empezó a golpearme por todos lados, no soy muy fan de estas cosas, pero hoy lo necesitaba, y como él dijo el dolor que me provocaba me estaba quitando el dolor interior.

Es como en las matemáticas negativo por negativo da positivo.

-Parece que el vibrador ha hecho muy bien su trabajo, ya estás muy mojado, ahora es mi turno para darte más placer.

-Pero has que me venga, por el amor de dios.

-Paciencia Kakashi, todo a su tiempo.

El retiro el vibrador, levanto mis piernas y con su miembro erecto cubierto con un condon, empezó a penetrarme y lo hizo rigurosamente, y me envestía salvajemente, yo solo podía gemir y gemir, era insoportable la sensación de quererse venir y no poder, me estaba torturando demasiado.

-Tus gemidos son música para mis oídos, me hacer querértelo hacer más fuerte.

Y así lo hizo, creo que hasta me sangro un poco… espero poder ser capaz de sentarme el día de mañana.

Al final cuando él estaba a punto de venirse, me empezó a masturbar y por fin me pude venir, mientras él lo hacía en mi abdomen. Fue una gran liberación y me sentí muy bien.

Aunque solo ese era el primer round, la noche era larga y el siguió experimentando con sus juguetes sexuales, llego a poner un anillo para el pene, según esto es para que la erección dure más, además su lengua hizo de las suyas con mi pene, el conoce bien mis puntos débiles en esa parte y las toco perfectamente, además de chupármelo constantemente hasta venirme.

Y seguimos haciendo un montón de poses en las siguientes horas y experimentando con los otros juguetes que tenía.

Para el día siguiente estaba totalmente exhausto, así que cuando llegue a mi casa, me duche y luego llame a la escuela para reportarme enfermo y después me recosté en mi cama cerré los ojos y comencé a descansar y a recuperar energías.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado, que esten bien, espero sus reviews y hasta la próxima actualización =)

Saludos.


	5. Confesiones

Hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews me alegra bastante que les haya gustado esa combinación xDDDD, Kakashi estaba deprimido y había que consolarlo con alguien xDDDD, bueno después de algunas semanas sin actualizar pues aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo.

Y es una gran satisfacción saber que hay más gente que me lee aunque no dejen review... jajajaja pero bueno al menos me alegra que les guste mi historia =)

Sin más que decir, que disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 05: Confesiones**

-Kakashi, ¿sabías que tú eres la mejor persona que he conocido?

El agua se zabuyo cuando la piedra que arrojo entro en su entorno.

-¿Lo crees?

-Sí, jamás había conocido a alguien como tú.

-Pero yo no te he tratado tan bien…

-Eso era antes de que nos conociéramos mejor, y me salvaste de esos granujas que querían golpearme por querer salvar a Rin.

-No podía dejárselo a un niño llorón como tú.

Hubo un silencio constante, luego él dirigió su mirada hacia mí y me dijo muy seguro:

-A partir de ahora, ya no llorare…. Ya que será mi turno de protegerte cuando lo necesites.

Le sonreí y él me sonrió.

El timbre de mi casa me despertó de ese sueño en el cual estaba sumergido de mi infancia con Óbito.

-Otro sueño ¿he?... ¿Y quién demonios será?

Decidí no abrir, si era un vendedor de inmediato se iría, y yo podría seguir descansando. Pero el sonido del timbre era persistente…

-Entonces no eres un vendedor… ¿eh?

Me levante y fui abrir la puerta, ya que no tenía otra opción…

-¿Tenzou? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Senpai! Me entere de que estaba enfermo, así que le pedí a la directora su dirección… he venido a ver como esta, incluso le traje algunas medicinas y algo de comer por si las dudas…

Reí un poco, ya que no se imagina el porqué no fui a trabajar.

-Gracias Tenzou, eres muy atento, pasa.

-Gracias.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué traes tu labio partido? Además de ese curita que traes arriba del ojo izquierdo… ¿acaso te peleaste?

-….. Lo mismo le pregunto Senpai… ¿por que trae esas marcas en su cuerpo? Parecen ser recientes… ya que no está enfermo ¿o sí?

Maldición olvide ponerme una camisa….

-Muy observador Tenzou.

-Igual que usted.

-Aunque lo que pase con mi cuerpo, creo que no es asunto tuyo….

-…..

Creo que fui demasiado duro.

-Lo siento Tenzou, no quise decir eso…

-Está bien senpai… lo dejare descansar, de igual manera le dejo lo que le traje.

Creo que está molesto…

-Gracias.

-¡Ah! y si tiene curiosidad de por qué tengo todo esto en el rostro, fue porque Itachi y yo no somos compatibles… su cálculo fue erróneo, al pensar que los dos podríamos lidiar el uno con el otro, bueno que descanse, me voy, nos vemos mañana.

-¿Y solo vino para decirme eso?, nah eso pudo habérmelo dicho en el trabajo, bueno como mi kouhai supongo que solo se preocupo por mi salud.

Revise la bolsa que me trajo, había la medicina básica para un resfriado, calentura o tos, además de una sopa del restaurant Ichiraku.

-Es un buen médico y muy atento, supongo que tendré que aprovechar su amabilidad, y comer la sopa ya que no había comido y mi estomago estaba rugiendo.

Al día siguiente…

-Hola Tenzou

-Hola

¿Seguirá molesto?

-La sopa estuvo deliciosa, gracias.

-Me alegra.

No soporte que me siguiera hablando de esa forma, así que lo sujete de un brazo e hice que me mirara.

-Ya basta, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué actúas tan indiferente?

-No es justo Senpai… yo me preocupo por usted, y usted solo me desecha…

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí, no confía en mí, ayer lo note.

-Está bien, quieres saber porque traigo estas marcas ¿cierto?

-Si…

-Qué testarudo eres, tengo un fetiche… a veces me golpeo a mi mismo para hacerme sentir mejor-Mentí, no pude decirle la verdad.

-Ah… y ¿Qué le pasaba?

-No me sentía yo mismo, es difícil de explicar.

-Entiendo, ¿tan difícil era decirme eso senpai?

-Si era muy difícil…

-Lo siento Senpai.

-No hay problema, supongo que ahora estamos a mano.

-Sí.

-¿Senpai?

-¿Si?

-Um…. No creo que se lo diré en otro momento, ahora vuelvo.

-Ok…

¿Qué querrá decirme? Todo esto es tan raro.

En ese momento, la directora me mando llamar a su oficina.

-¿Me llamaba Tsunade-Sama?

-Sí, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien.

-Que bueno, tienes una llamada.

-Gracias.

Tome el teléfono, y al otro lado de la bocina, escuche una voz muy familiar.

-Hola Kakashi ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, no me puedo quejar Kimimaro.

-Que bueno, mi motivo de esta llamada es que necesitamos de tu habilidad Kakashi.

-¿Mi habilidad?

-Sí, tú eres el único que puede realizar una operación a corazón abierto con grandes posibilidades de éxito.

-Pero…

-Yo no creí ninguno de esos rumores, lo sabes porque te lo dije, pero lamentablemente no pude hacer mucho, pero te necesito en mi equipo Kakashi, yo protegeré tu identidad, para que no te cause problemas… entonces ¿Qué dices?

-Supongo que no puedo negarme, además extraño volver a ser un medico en todo su esplendor, creo que eso me hará recordar los viejos tiempos.

-Bueno, entonces te veré en el hospital de Konoha, no te preocupes yo te recibiré, procura tapar tu rostro ya que eres muy conocido por estos lugares.

-Bien.

Colgue, estaba algo emocionado, iba a volver a operar aunque sea una vez más.

-Tsunade-Sama…

-Lo sé, Kimimaro me comento la situación, ve atender ese asunto, Tenzou se encargara de tu trabajo.

-Gracias.

Tan rápido como mis piernas lo permitían corrí hasta mi auto, me puse un tapa bocas y un sombrero para ocultar mi cabello, y unas gafas de sol que guardaba en el coche, supongo que con eso pasare desapercibido por el hospital.

Cuando llegue mi pequeño disfraz fue todo un éxito, hasta tuve que indicarle a Kimimaro de mi presencia.

-Excelente disfraz Kakashi, sígueme.

Lo seguí y se encargo de todo para que no me descubriera, y me llevo hasta el quirófano donde se encontraba el paciente ya preparado para la cirugía.

Así que me cambie rápidamente y me prepare para operar, todo el equipo me dio la bienvenida.

Y en poco tiempo comencé mi labor, era extremadamente maravilloso volver hacer el trabajo que tanto me gustaba.

La operación duro algunas horas, pero como había dicho Kimimaro mi habilidad es buena y fue un completo éxito.

En los vestidores me encontré a Kimimaro.

-Gracias Kakashi, sin ti tal vez ese paciente ya no estuviera con nosotros.

-De nada.

-Aquí tienes tu paga.

-Gracias.

-Y dime, ¿aun sigues en esos lados?

-Sí, eso no se me va a quitar nunca, aunque contrates chicas para seducirme.

-Lo recordaste.

-Si como olvidarlo, no sabía qué hacer en esas situaciones, como todo un caballero no podía golpearlas ni nada.

-Pero no funciono.

-Kimimaro, debes de aprender a aceptarme tal y como soy.

-Si supongo que es hora de darme por vencido en querer cambiarte.

-Si es lo mejor.

-Gracias Kakashi, que tengas un buen día, si en otra ocasión te necesito, ¿cuento contigo?

-Claro.

Me retire del hospital totalmente contento, eso me animo mucho para olvidar el dolor que sentía. Pero no todo puede ser color de rosa.

Llegue a una gasolinera a llenar el tanque de mi auto, aunque también tenía ganas de ir al baño, así que después de que llenaron el tanque, lo estacione enfrente de la cafetería que estaba a un lado de la gasolinera y entre al baño público.

Ahí adentro estaba Uchiha Itachi.

-Que sorpresa Kakashi-San

-La sorpresa es mía.

Y el también tenía moretones y curitas en su rostro, entonces definitivamente no son compatibles.

-Ya se dio cuenta ¿no?

-Ese hombre es algo violento, no es para mí.

-Siento habértelo presentado.

-No hay cuidado, qué tal si para compensar ¿vamos a tomar un café?

-Sí, creo que es lo justo.

Fuimos a la cafetería que estaba a un lado, yo ordene un café frio, no se me antojaba tomar algo caliente por el contrario Itachi ordeno uno caliente.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Tenzou y contigo?

-¿huh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Escuche que susurro algo que era difícil de entender.

-Olvide mi pregunta, pero como puede ver, el no es la persona que busco, pero usted si, usted es de mi tipo, además de que estoy enamorado de usted.

Me empezó a acariciar mi cara.

-No me imagine que las cosas resultarían de esta manera.

Agarre su mano de mi cara y la posicione en la mesa.

-No estoy seguro si yo sienta lo mismo por ti, pero lo que si se es que me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo.

-Entonces…

-No puedo darte una respuesta ahora, necesito tiempo para pensar.

-Me parece bien, cuando esté listo, escuchare su respuesta.

Dicho eso él se retiro, y al poco tiempo también lo hice, y las sorpresas seguían creciendo, cuando llegue a mi apartamento Tenzou estaba afuera de la puerta esperándome.

-¿Tenzou?

-¡Senpai! Escuche que fue a realizar una operación, me alegro bastante por usted.

-Gracias, ¿viniste hasta acá solo para decirme eso?

-No… esto es solo una escusa, el verdadero motivo es este.

Y cuando menos acorde sus labios estaban presionando los míos, me había quedado muy sorprendido.

-Usted es ese hombre que capturo mi corazón no Itachi, lo amo, este sentimiento empezó a surgir desde la universidad aunque muchas veces lo confundí con amistad, pero ahora que pude convivir un poco mas con usted descubrí que no era amistad lo que sentía, si no amor.

-Vaya, estoy muy sorprendido, todo esto tan de repente… pero ahora no puedo darte una respuesta, necesito tiempo para pensar… ¿si no te importa?

-Por supuesto, tómese el tiempo que sea necesario, estaré esperando ansioso su respuesta, sea cual sea, buenas noches Senpai.

-Buenas noches.

Vaya que las cosas se han tornado de un modo que no había imaginado, y ahora tenía mucho que pensar y una respuesta que dar en los próximos días, lo peor de todo esto es que alguno de los dos saldrá lastimado…

Continuara….

* * *

¿Cuál será la decisión de Kakashi? en el próximo capítulo se sabrá jojojojojojojojo xDDDDDDDD see soy mala los dejare con la incertidumbre xDDD.

Bueno les deseo Feliz San Valentín! Que dentro de unas horas ya estaremos en ese día =) que la pasen buen con sus seres queridos.

Nos estamos viendo en la próxima actualización y espero sus reviews y todo lo que quieran enviar xDDD

Saludos.


	6. Decisión

Esta vez no he tardado tanto XD, es que la presión de los exámenes pronto comenzara y no creo que pudiese actualizar xDDD, así que por eso lo hice, pero además tenia musa para este capi.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews me animan mucho a seguir con la historia, y me da mucho gusto que estén disfrutando de la misma.

Sin más que decir aquí el capi.

* * *

**Capítulo 06: Decisión**

¡Ugh! Me movía de un lado para otro, probaba diferentes posiciones… pero fue imposible conciliar el sueño y todo por culpa de esos dos bastardos…. ¿Por qué demonios me metieron en una situación como esta?

Pero la verdad era que estaba emocionado, era la primera vez que dos personas me amaban al mismo tiempo, ya que por lo regular yo era el que se declaraba y empezaba una relación, pero ahora las cosas han dado un giro imprescindible.

Me levante, fui a la cocina buscando el refrigerador, cuando lo abrí no vi nada que me gustara, así que lo cerré y fui a la lacena donde tenía una botella de sake, me serví una copa y me la tome en un instante. Luego regrese a mi cama y empecé a leer uno de los tantos libros de la colección de Jiraiya que poseía.

No supe en qué momento me habré quedado dormido, pero cuando desperté ya era de día y como es de costumbre se me había hecho tarde.

-Vaya cara que trae Sensei-Me decía Naruto.

-Creo que no dormí mucho en la última noche.

-Por cierto Sensei…

-¿Si?

-He escuchado rumores de que nos asignaran a su compañero de trabajo como maestro de Anatomía, pero para ser honesto su cara me asusta…

¿La cara de Tenzou le asusta? Eso sí que se me hizo muy gracioso, aunque no me reí y guarde compostura.

-Y eso… ¿por qué lo dices?

-Esta mañana fui a la enfermería, quería que usted me atendiera como siempre, pero aun no llegaba y pues el único que estaba ahí era su compañero, aunque cuando llegue el estaba revisando unos papeles y cuando le empecé a hablar el giro su rostro hacia mi persona y me espante mucho, de hecho he salido corriendo de ahí, probablemente venga tras de mi así que mejor me voy.

Aunque antes de que empezara a correr lo detuve.

-Pero dime Naruto ¿qué malestar tienes?

-Oh es cierto lo había olvidado, tengo un pequeño dolor en la garganta, no se a que se deba.

-hmmm probablemente son las anginas, en un rato pasa por el medicamento a la enfermería, seguro que con esas píldoras ya no te dolerá.

-Gracias, Kakashi-Sensei.

Y en ese momento se escucho a lo lejos un grito que llamaba claramente al rubio.

-¡Naruto!

-Oh no, ahí viene, me voy sensei.

-Yo lo retendré, así que no te preocupes.

-Gracias nuevamente, le debo una sensei.

-¡Kakashi-Senpa! ¿Por qué no retuvo a Naruto? Seguro que le pasa algo.

Ahora entiendo porque a Naruto le asustaba la cara de Tenzou, andaba todo ojeroso y con una cara de pocos amigos.

-No te preocupes, ya supe que era lo que le molestaba.

-Ya veo, muy bien.

-Parece que no dormiste bien ¿verdad?

-Lo mismo le digo.

Caminamos juntos de regreso a la enfermería, en el trayecto le hice platica.

-Por ahí andan mencionando que tendrás la clase de Anatomía ¿es cierto?

-Que rápido corren las noticias, si en efecto, Tsunade-Sama me la ha asignado porque Kurenai tiene incapacidad por su embarazo.

-Ya veo-Le puse mi mano en su hombro y le dije-mucha suerte, ese grupo es algo revoltoso.

-¿Enserio? Bueno, gracias… veré como me las arreglo.

Creo que lo puse algo nervioso con mi comentario, pero bueno de algún modo tendría que saberlo.

En la enfermería cada uno hizo sus actividades cotidianas, mientras yo leía miraba de reojo lo que Tenzou hacia y también miraba su cuerpo, me imagine muchas cosas cuando lo veía, pero después volvía en mi. Al poco tiempo divisé por la ventanilla de la puerta unos picos rubios que se asomaban y se alejaban, seguro era Naruto y no se atrevía a entrar, así que tome la medicina y fui a dársela directamente.

-Aquí tienes.

-Sensei, me adivino el pensamiento.

Le sonreí.

-Regresa a tu clase, y tomate una cada 12 horas.

-Gracias.

-¿Era Naruto?

-Si

-Me pregunto porque habrá salido corriendo….

-Al parecer tu rostro lo asusto-Reí.

-¿Qué? ¿Es tan feo mi rostro?

-Por supuesto que no, es solo que estas cansado y muestras otro rostro completamente diferente al habitual.

-Entonces ¿Cree que soy lindo?

Vaya una pregunta comprometedora, muy listo de tu parte Tenzou, pero te dejare con la duda, así que solo le sonreí.

-Bueno creo que me estoy retrasando en mi lectura.

-¿Eh? ¡Senpai!

Aunque por más que trato de sacarme alguna respuesta, no pudo, soy genial cuando se trata de ocultar cosas.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

-Kakashi…

-¡Obito! Por mi culpa tu…

-No digas eso, tu eres un esplendido estudiante, cualquiera que diga lo contrario es un idiota-Tosió-aunque ahora que nos llevábamos tan bien y sucede esto… me hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo contigo…

-¡Obito! –Le sujete fuertemente una de sus manos, y mis lagrimas cayeron sobre esa piel manchada de sangre.

-Kakashi… te prometo que siempre estaré contigo… aquí-con su mano temblorosa señalo donde estaba mi corazón.

-¡Yo…yo te amo! –Le dije al final.

-Lo sé…. Yo tam…..-Pero no pudo completar sus últimas palabras.

-¡Obito! ¡Obito! –Gritaba con desesperación, pero él se había ido.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

-¡Senpai! ¡Senpai!-Escuchaba una y otra vez.

-Nn…

-¡Senpai! ¡Despierte!-Tenzou me movía.

-¿uh? ¿Me quede dormido?

-Al fin despierta, llevo un buen rato tratando de despertarlo.

-Lo siento.

-Ya es hora de irnos.

-Te he dejado todo el trabajo otra vez…

-No se preocupe.

Recogí mis cosas y salí rápidamente de ahí, directo a mi coche.

Había tenido otro sueño del pasado… después de tantos años sin tenerlos… volvían a surgir… ¿Por qué?

Termine yendo a un restaurante de comida rápida, no me apetecía hacer algo por mi cuenta. Mientras esperaba la orden mi mente vagaba en el pasado, pero también pensaba acerca del presente, mi mente fue invadida con pensamientos de esos dos, pero al final seguía estando indeciso… Le tome un sorbo al refresco, di un pequeño grito de desesperación y por consecuencia la gente me miro raro pero a mí me valió, luego recosté mi cara contra la mesa.

Divisaba el suelo y vi que alguien con zapatos negros bastantes brillosos se había parado a un lado de la mesa, levante mi cabeza.

-¿Itachi?

-Je, parece que estamos coordinados, también tuve antojo de este tipo de comida, ¿le importa si lo acompaño?

-Por supuesto que no, adelante-Se sentó al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Y… cómo le fue en este día?

-Bastante normal, fue un día como cualquier otro, ¿qué me dices de ti?

-Pesado… me quieren retener en la empresa… pero me he escapado por un rato, no me gusta estar tanto tiempo encerrado y viendo papeles todo el tiempo.

-Tu empresa es famosa, desde que era niño ya hacían ese tipo de lentes y pupilentes.

-Sí, mi padre nos dejo un gran memento.

Al poco tiempo nos trajeron las ordenes a cada uno, mientras disfrutábamos de nuestra comida, el clavaba sus ojos en los míos, me miraba de una manera completamente diferente a la usual y no podía resistirle mucho esa mirada, así que siempre hacia que mis ojos perdieran el contacto con los de él.

Escuchaba que el reía, supongo que se dio cuenta…

-¿Sabias qué eres muy tierno cuando te pones nervioso?

-¿Nervioso yo? Para nada-Aunque me cueste admitirlo, si estaba nervioso.

-Solo mira estas manos, sudorosas y temblorosas-Las había tomado y las estaba acariciando.

-Coincidencias…-Dije.

-No trates de ocultarlo.

Demonios, este tipo sí que es difícil de convencer, gire mi rostro no quería que me viera por el momento… Pero al voltear Tenozu estaba parado viendo la escena con un refresco en una de sus manos.

-¿Tenzou?-Inquirí.

-Senpai, Itachi… que sorpresa, supongo que no les importa si me siento aquí, ¿verdad?-Termino auto-invitándose a la mesa y sentándose a un lado de mi.

Itachi frunció el seño e hizo una cara desagradable, mientras Tenzou miraba como él tocaba mis manos, al poco tiempo sentí que Tenzou estaba acariciándome una de mis piernas y casi llegaba a la entrepierna.

-¿Tenzou? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Pero parece que no me había escuchado ya que su mirada estaba postrada en los ojos de Itachi, había una batalla mental al parecer… Así que Itachi no se quedo tranquilo e hizo su siguiente movimiento, con una de mis manos la llevo a su boca y empezó a lamer los nudillos, Tenozu lo miro con furia y el llego a tocar algo de mi entrepierna, haciendo que tuviera un ligero gemido provocado por esos dos…

Con brusquedad retire mi mano de Itachi y me levante de mi asiento.

-¡Basta! ¡Es suficiente! ¡No tienen vergüenza, en un lugar como este tratar de….! ¡Me voy! –Estaba furioso y los deje en ese maldito restaurante.

Y cuando caminaba hacia la salida solo podía escuchar una discusión por parte de ellos.

Pasaron varios días después de ese incidente y no les hablaba por lo ocurrido, pero cada uno de ellos a su manera trataba de buscar el perdón de mi parte. Tenzou me mandaba flores a mi casa, me invitaba a comer, incluso me llego a regalar una chaqueta muy bonita, mientras Itachi me mandaba con su hermano mensajes de perdón y de amor, boletos para el cine incluso llego a mandar un consolador….

Pero después de mucho pensarlo, me había decidido… así que le deje una nota a Tenzou en su escritorio y también le di una nota a Sasuke para que se la diera a su hermano, en la nota los citaba en el parque de Konoha para darles mi decisión.

Me senté en una banca y miraba como los niños se divertían jugando con la arena, mientras esperaba que llegaran mis pretendientes.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos cada uno llego, al parecer estaban emocionados, pero cuando se miraban entre sí tenían una mirada de odio.

Me levante de mi asiento.

-Bueno, se han esforzado mucho para alcanzar mi perdón, y lo han obtenido así que ya no estoy enojado con ninguno de ustedes. Ahora pues, caminemos un poco.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, estaban muy nerviosos y solo se limitaron a seguirme. Llegamos a un lugar cercas de un lago y no había mucha gente alrededor, así que ese sería el lugar perfecto.

-Itachi, Tenzou espero que estén preparados para cualquier decisión.

Los dos asintieron.

-Bien pues…. La persona que ha capturado mi corazón es… Itachi, lo siento mucho Tenzou.

-No hay cuidado, sabía que tenía que estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

Itachi estaba tan conmocionado que solo estaba sonriendo.

-Pero una cosa te digo Itachi… ganaste este round pero no has ganado la guerra voy a pelear por el hombre que amo-dicho eso se fue de ese lugar dejándonos solos.

-Itachi

-¿Si?

-Acércate un poco.

Lo abrace y luego lo bese a mi manera….

Continuará…

* * *

jojojojo hemos llegado al final del capí ¿qué les pareció? espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero sus reviews.

Que tengan un buen día, cuídense y nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	7. Ojos Negros

Holaaaa a todos los que me leen, y gracias por su paciencia, no había tenido oportunidad de actualizarlo por la escuela y además de que la musa no me acompañaba tan seguido xDDDD, pero por fin hoy pude hacerlo, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews ^^, me alegra que les siga gustando la historia.

Sin más que decir que disfruten del capítulo número siete.

* * *

**Capítulo 07: Ojos Negros**

Esos ojos tan profundos, tan sublimes, llenos de un misterio enigmático como la oscuridad misma, me habían hechizado, no podía dejar de mirarlos.

-¿Sabías que tienes unos ojos hermosos?-Le dije

-¿Enserio?

-Si

-Aunque estos ojos han ido perdiendo su luz, tengo que usar mis lentes de contacto seguido para mirar mejor.

-Pues para mí aun siguen teniendo su brillo como un fuego oscuro.

Mis palabras habían llegado claramente a su cuerpo, Itachi tenía una cara de avergonzado que nunca había visto antes, pero se veía realmente adorable, él no quería que viera su rostro, así que me dio su espalda. Pero aproveche ese movimiento para abrazarlo por detrás.

Al abrazarlo podía sentir como su corazón latía rápidamente, su cara estaba caliente, y le susurre al oído:

-Te amo.

Él se estremeció al escuchar las palabras y con un poco de tartamudeo me las devolvió.

-Yo… tam…bién… te… amo….

Luego giro su rostro para encontrarse con el mío y nos volvimos a besar.

Ahora él era mi mundo y yo el de él hasta llegar el punto de habernos olvidado de nuestro entorno, cuando nos percatamos de eso, ya no había un alma en el parque, solo se podían escuchar los sonidos de los animales rondando por el parque, la oscuridad nos había invadido.

-No me había dado cuenta que ya era tarde…-Comento.

-Eso parece, si el parque ha cerrado tendremos que brincarnos.

-Es lo más seguro, aunque con esta oscuridad, no puedo ver mucho…

Itachi tomo un estuche de su bolcillo donde guardaba sus lentes de contacto, los saco y se los puso, ahora esos ojos misteriosos se habían convertido en unos ojos radiantes, rojos como la sangre.

-Mucho mejor.

-Bueno, entonces ¿nos vamos?-Le dije y el asintió con una sonrisa.

Caminamos agarrados de la mano hacia la salida del parque y como suponíamos ya estaba cerrado, lo bueno que las rejillas de ese lugar no eran muy altas, así que fácilmente podíamos escalarlas y brincarlas.

Cuando salimos del lugar al parecer habíamos activado algún sensor de movimiento, porque de inmediato una alarma empezó a sonar, nos miramos mutuamente y mentalmente nos dijimos A correr, unas cuadras más adelante nos encontramos con mi coche y enseguida cada uno soltó una carcajada.

-Seguro que la cámara de seguridad de la entrada nos ha de haber tomado video-Decía Itachi aun riéndose.

-Sí, no sé ni para que corrimos, si al final van a saber quiénes somos, vamos a quedar de igual manera como sospechosos.

-Aunque en realidad no hicimos nada.

-Eso es cierto.

-De cualquier manera si llegase a pasar algo, tengo unos abogados que saben bien lo que hacen, así que no te preocupes Kakashi-San.

-Bien eso me alegra, por cierto, ¿Quieres venir a mi apartamento? –Lo mire con una cara seductora, ya que tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo mío.

-Bien, supongo que tengo que saber donde vive mi amado.

Sonreí

-Entonces, sube al auto.

Puse en marcha el auto y mientras conducía, el saco su celular e hizo una llamada rápida.

-¿Sasuke?... quiero avisarte que esta noche no llegare a casa, tengo unos asuntos pendientes que atender, así que creo que te veré hasta mañana…. Por supuesto que no es nada malo… gracias, ¿ya te has duchado y cepillado tus dientes?... bien… ¿tu tarea la has hecho?... hmmm ese silencio no me gusta… ya sabes lo que pienso…. Bueno por esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero para la otra tienes que hacerla… buenas noches, descansa… bye.

-Eres muy atento con tu hermano-Le dije.

-Sí, quiero que sea un gran hombre algún día, no quiero que se vaya por el mal camino.

-Eso es bueno.

-Entonces esta noche nos vamos a divertir ¿he? –Me toco en la entrepierna.

-Lo captaste al instante ¿cierto?

-Como no lo iba hacer con esa mirada.

-Creo que soy algo obvio en algunas situaciones.

-Tienes un buen paquete ahí abajo.

-¿Es un cumplido?

-Tal vez…

-Aunque no toques mucho, si no quieres sufrir un accidente.

-Oh… bien.

-¿Dónde se quedo el Itachi tímido de hace un momento?

Él solo sonrió.

-¿Dónde quedo el Kakashi cursi?

Ahora yo solo sonreí.

-¿De modo que el Itachi tímido sale a la luz cuando mi yo cursi está presente?

-Podría ser, yo me adapto bien a cada personalidad….

-Ya veo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Aquí es donde vives, se ve acogedor para ser tan pequeño…

-No tengo una gran empresa como tú para tener una mansión….

-Lo siento, no quise decir eso…

-No hay problema, toma asiento.

-¿El baño?

-Al fondo a la derecha.

Mientras Itachi iba al baño, note que la contestadora de mi teléfono almacenaba algunos mensajes, así que apreté el botón para escucharlos. Se escucho un pitido y empezó a hacer su labor.

"_Soy Hana Inuzuka, sus perros ya han recibido todo el tratamiento que pidió, así que puede pasar por ellos cuando guste, el total del servicio serán 500 ryu por cada perro."_

Al escuchar eso sentí que una daga atravesaba mi pecho, estos perros me han salido caros, pero era necesario….

Para el siguiente mensaje solo hubo un silencio…. Aunque solo puede escuchar un ligero suspiro. Me puso un poco pensativo, y el último mensaje que tenía era del doctor Kimimaro.

"_Hola Kakashi, mi paciente quiere agradecerte por haberlo tratado, el está muy feliz, así como yo, así que ambos te invitamos a comer, luego te aviso el lugar y la fecha, ya que el aun está recuperándose, pero esa es su manera de pagarte, espero que aceptes, nos vemos."_

Ese último mensaje me había alegrado bastante el día.

-Parece que te has ganado un nuevo amigo.

-Eso parece.

-Ese día quiero que me lleves, quiero conocer a esas personas.

-Bien, yo le diré a Kimimaro, pero ahora hay que concentrarnos en algo más.

Lo agarre de una mano y lo lleve directamente a mi habitación, hice que se acostara en la cama mientras me aflojaba la corbata y la aventaba por los aires, me arroje sobre él para besarlo frenéticamente, mientras el calor de nuestros cuerpos se mezclaba y lo tocaba por la entrepierna.

El estaba tan deseoso como yo, no podía ocultar sus quejidos y el sudor apareciendo en su piel.

La temperatura de cada uno se empezaba a elevar y él mismo se fue quitando su corbata y camisa, mientras yo exploraba más allá en su pantalón. Al ver su abdomen y su pecho quede fascinado, era justo como me gustaba.

-¡Joo! Veo que te ejercitas bien.

No respondió.

También le quite su pantalón y los bóxers que traía, dejando al descubierto su erecto pene, el cual no desaproveche ningún segundo para poderlo saborear dentro de mi boca.

-Vamos también quítate la ropa, no quiero ser el único desnudo—Dijo al final.

Aunque sentía muchísimo calor, no me la había quitado, porque aun tenía algunas marcas de cuando fui al cabaret… y seguro empezara a preguntar, pero ni modo, yo empecé con esto y es hora de enfrentarlo.

Así que me quite la ropa, dejando mi cuerpo al descubierto, el me miro de arriba abajo, estudiando cada parte con sus ojos carmesí.

-¿Dónde te hiciste esas marcas?

Sabía que me lo iba a preguntar, no respondí.

-Si no me dices, no te dejare continuar, y ese pene tuyo se ve muy deseoso de entrar en mí, así que tú decide.

¡Arg! En ese momento lo odie un poco, pero esa actitud rebelde me estaba gustando, fácilmente sé que puedo someterlo a mí, pero solo hago ese tipo de cosas cuando estoy enojado, pero ahora estoy tranquilo.

-No puedo resistirme a esos ojos tuyos… ¿sabes?, pero te lo diré… a veces cuando me siento deprimido voy a divertirme a ciertos lugares…

-¿Ah? ¿Ciertos lugares? ¿Cómo cuales?

-Al cabaré de homosexuales que esta al sur de la ciudad….

-¿Enserio? Bueno también he llegado a ir ahí alguna vez, pero creo que yo no fui tan rudo…. En fin, pero ahora eres feliz conmigo ¿verdad?

-Si

-Entonces prosigamos.

Aunque el se hincó en la cama y empezó a hacerme sexo oral y podía notar como el mismo se estaba preparando para ser penetrado, me había sorprendido, pero pude deducir que ya había tenido mucha experiencia, supongo que de igual magnitud que la mía.

Cuando mi pene estuvo lo suficientemente duro, el dejo de lamerme y se puso en cuatro sobre la cama, incitándome a penetrarlo, así que agarre sus caderas y lo fui penetrando poco a poco, hasta que estuvo dentro y me empecé a mover inmediatamente.

Con cada una de mis embestidas, su linda voz hacia resonar mi habitación, era realmente excitante.

-¡Mas rápido! –Me dijo.

Así que complací sus órdenes, lo tan rápido y tan fuerte como podía, sus gemidos iban aumentando y yo empezaba a sentir como estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo.

-¡Un poco más!-Me decía.

Seguí embistiéndolo hasta que cada uno se vino, nos volvimos a besar y nos quedamos dormidos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Por alguna razón, mi subconsciente decía que algo se me había olvidado, pero no fue hasta la mañana que me di cuenta que no había puesto la alarma para despertarme e irme a trabajar.

Itachi ya no estaba, me había dejado una nota:

"_Querido Kakashi, lamentablemente no pude quedarme para verte despertar esta mañana, eso me enfado mucho, pero negocios son negocios y tengo que ir a trabajar a mi empresa, pero te veo esta tarde._

_Besos Itachi Uchiha_

_PS: no te desperté porque te veías muy lindo mientras dormías._

_PS2: tome tu ducha prestada para darme un baño. "_

También tenía ganas verlo al despertar me dije en ese instante.

Llame a la escuela para avisar que iba a llegar tarde, me invente una escusa más o menos creíble para ello.

Tome un baño rápido y desayune lo primero que vi en el refrigerador, para luego subirme al coche e irme como un rayo hacia la escuela.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Al entrar a la enfermería, salude a Tenzou como de costumbre, pero su rostro se veía apagado además de que sus parpados estaban rojizos, era señal de que había llorado bastante, me sentí culpable en ese instante, pero no sabía cómo remediarlo.

-Buenos días….-Me dijo desganado.

-Tenzou en verdad lo siento mucho.

-Detente Senpai, no hagas esto más doloroso de lo que ya es.

Esas palabras me cayeron como agua fría, no sabía que decir, pero no estaba tranquilo al respecto y eso me molestaba bastante.

-Aunque no me rendiré, ya se lo dije ayer a Itachi, aunque necesito unos días para recuperarme-Suspiro.

Pero ese suspiro lo conocía, lo había escuchado el día anterior por teléfono, pero no le mencione palabra alguna de eso.

-Bueno ya que ha llegado, me voy a dar la clase de anatomía.

Dicho eso, se fue sin ni siquiera verme al rostro, su mirada estuvo perdida todo el tiempo.

Antes de cerrar la puerta menciono:

-Hay un nuevo alumno, en un rato vendrá para hacerse el chequeo médico.

Dije algunas maldiciones en voz alta, después de que él se fue, no pensé que le fuera afectar tanto, pero trate de despejar la mente un rato, revisando los expedientes de los alumnos, aunque no ayudo en mucho porque esos expedientes los había ya revisado Tenzou y en una hoja pude notar que había escrito "Kakashi-Senpai Me gustas" pero estaba borrado.

Me rasque la cabeza, no lo soporte y salí por un café.

Cuando regrese, el nuevo alumno me estaba esperando para el chequeo médico.

-¡Hola! ¡Tú debes ser el nuevo alumno!

-Hola, si mi nombre es Sai, ¿usted es el doctor que me checará?

-Sí, toma asiento.

-¿Y el otro doctor?

-Está en clase ahora.

-Que lastima…

-¿huh?

-Nada.

Empecé a medir su estatura, peso, presión, entre otras cosas, pero cuando empecé a checarle el ritmo cardiaco, el me dijo algo que realmente me desconcertó.

-Se que usted es el hombre a quien ama Tenzou-Sensei y también se que es usted el hombre que le ha hecho más daño en el mundo, yo no se lo voy a perdonar, además se lo voy arrebatar de sus redes.

Dicho eso él se marcho en silencio, dejándome completamente perplejo.

Continuará…..

* * *

jojojojojojo, creo que la cosa se va poniendo buena, aun quedan misterios sobre Sai ya que imagino que se preguntaran ¿cómo es que él sabe tantas cosas? xDDDDD, ya luego lo sabrán xDDD

Espero que les haya gustado mucho, espero sus reviews ^^

Actualizaré hasta junio o julio, ya que la universidad estará un poco pesada en los siguientes días...

Saludos y que pasen un buen día.


	8. ¿Celos?

¿Me extrañaron? XDDDD, see lo seee demore mucho... pero he tenido algunas distracciones y algunas preocupaciones, que a veces mi mente se bloqueaba y no podía escribir.

Pero por fin pude hacerlo, muchas gracias por cada uno de sus reviews, me alegra bastante que sigan mi historia y que les esté gustando, seguramente se seguirán sorprendiendo xDDD

**HistoryHound **no problem ^^, thanks for your comment, if you surprise with the role of every character, you will surprise with the others that I have in mind jojojojojojojo xDDDDD

Very well, que disfruten del capi ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 08: ¿Celos?**

Mi concentración era nula, las palabras de ese estudiante aún seguían resonando en mi cabeza como una canción pegajosa y aunque trate de pensar o distraerme en otra cosa, no conseguía hacerlo.

-¿Quién se cree que es para venirme a decir eso? –Me dije a mi mismo.

« ¿Quitarme a Tenzou?» Pensé.

-Pero ni siquiera estamos saliendo, ¿Por qué me diría eso?, además esto no debe de preocuparme yo tengo a Itachi….

«Aunque… ¿Por qué sabe tanto?» volví a pensar.

Trate de encontrar alguna razón lógica para lo que acaba de suceder, pero mis neuronas ahora no me favorecían mucho.

La única conclusión a la que podía llegar era que él era una especie de espía profesional, tal vez puso micrófonos en cada una de nuestras casas… al menos en la de Tenzou y la mía, en la de Itachi era más difícil…. Era lo más lógico…. Aunque no estaba realmente convencido….

Decidí ir a ver a la directora.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Toque la puerta.

-¡Adelante! –Se escuchó.

-Buenos días Tsunade-Sama….

-¿Días? Ya son tardes Kakashi…

-¿En serio? En ese caso buenas tardes –Reí nerviosamente ante la mirada amenazadora.

-Estos retrasos tuyos se verán reflejados en tu salario –Dijo seriamente

No podía objetar nada, no hice más que aceptarlo después de todo era culpa mía…

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Kakashi?

-Es sobre el nuevo estudiante…

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Sabe algo acerca de su familia, donde vive o algo similar.

-¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo?

-Es algo complicado…. –Gire mi rostro hacia un lado.

-Es raro verte de esa manera…. Kakashi.

Sentía su mirada en mí, pro no me atreví a verla directamente.

-Hare una excepción, ya que eres una buena persona, no creo que tengas malas intenciones… espera un momento.

La directora se levantó de su despacho y fue al archivador que tenía a un lado y busco entre todos los documentos que ahí se guardaban.

-Aquí lo tienes, échale un vistazo rápido y me lo devuelves.

Asentí y tome la carpeta.

Toda su información no era nada fuera de lo común, aunque su apellido me sonaba de algún lugar…

-¿Shimura? ¿Dónde lo he escuchado?

-Tal vez en las noticias u periódicos –Menciono la directora.

Y como si me hubieran dado una bofetada para reaccionar, lo recordé, ese apellido le pertenecía a una familia que era bastante famosa y no precisamente por actos buenos….

-No puede ser…. ¿Entonces él es hijo de Danzou Shimura el jefe de la mafia que se hace llamar "Raíz"?

-Sí y no… Danzou lo adopto como su hijo pero no son padre e hijo biológicos….

-Entonces estamos en problemas al tener un estudiante como él, ¿no deberíamos llamar a la policía?

-Me temo que eso no es posible Kakashi… su padre dono una gran cantidad de dinero a la escuela para que el estuviera aquí, y el prometió que su hijo no causaría ningún disturbio si nosotros no lo provocamos, además la escuela necesita dinero.

«El bastardo ha comprado la escuela» Pensé en ese momento.

-¿Y por qué hacer todo esto? No era más fácil no revelar quién era y traer documentos falsos…

-Esa sería una buena opción pero yo no puedo comprender el orgullo de un mafioso….

«Él lo ha hecho a propósito para intimidarme…. » Supuse.

-umm, bueno gracias por todo Tsunade-Sama…

-No hay de qué y que esto quede entre nosotros…

-No se preocupe.

Salí de su despacho y me dirigí nuevamente a la enfermería… y de alguna manera me sentía un poco asustado, sé que ellos hacen cualquier cosa para obtener lo que quieran….

Pero ahora todo tenía sentido, es por eso que sabía tanto….

Me detuve en seco.

« ¿Por qué sigo preocupándome? Esto no debería de molestarme» Pensé –Seguí caminando.

Y mientras llegaba a la enfermería, un pensamiento se apodero de mí.

«Tal vez deba alejarme de Tenzou….»

-Senpai… ¿Cómo le fue con el nuevo estudiante?

-¡Tenzou! ¡Me asustaste!

-Lo siento no era mi intención….

-Pues ese estudiante no me cae nada bien….

-¿Enserio? A mí me parece un muchacho encantador, mire me regalo este cuadro, dice que el mismo lo pinto, creo que tiene un gran talento para pintar en lienzos. –El cuadro mostraba un paisaje de Konoha –«Seguramente lo compro en algún lado para impresionarlo… con el dinero que ha de poseer no me sorprendería nada»

-Oh…, que bien… felicidades por tu cuadro Tenzou…

Después de eso me dedique a ignorarlo y me sumergí en la lectura de los icha icha Paradise.

Tenzou trato hacerme platica o distraerme pero no pudo conseguirlo al final se arto, aunque me dio gusto verlo con un poco más de ánimo, eso me tranquilizo bastante, aunque antes de que ese chico apareciera el aún estaba triste y ahora ya no lo está….

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El tiempo paso como un rayo y las clases terminaron pronto, así que era hora de irse, por primera vez sentía un gran alivio estar fuera de la escuela.

En el estacionamiento se encontraba, la persona a la que quería ver, así que lo fui a recibir con un beso.

-Yo también te extrañe –Dijo Itachi.

-Ahorita voy a recoger a mis perros, ¿no sé si quieras acompañarme?

-Suena tentador, pero vine a recoger a Sasuke.

-Entiendo, ¿él sabe lo de nosotros?

-Aun no, pero creo que él ya está sospechando, es muy listo.

-No me sorprende, es el más atento en las clases.

-Como era de esperarse, Kakashi-San, no tienes celular ¿verdad?

-Tenia… pero uno de mis perros…. Lo confundió con comida….

-Ya veo, toma yo te regalo este, así podremos comunicarnos más fácilmente, ya tengo mi número grabado, el de la compañía y el de mi casa.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué lindo detalle! ¡Gracias!

-Espero que tus perros no lo confundan nuevamente.

-Oh, claro que no, lo cuidare muy bien.

-Bueno haya va Sasuke, te veo luego.

-Adiós

Mientras me despedía de él, mire como Tenzou y Sai reían mientras caminaban a la salida de la escuela… me pareció despreciable, así que me subí al coche y rápidamente me fui a veterinaria.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¡Buenas Tardes Señorita Inuzuka, viene por mis perros!

-Hola Kakashi, por supuesto, son 4000 ryu.

A veces me decía si esto valía la pena…. Con mucho dolor le di el dinero.

-Te han extrañado bastante.

-Me lo imagino, son como mis hijos.

-Espere un momento.

Ella fue al fondo de su veterinaria a traer a mis mascotas.

-¡Vengan con Papá! –Les dije.

Inmediatamente corrieron a mi encuentro y me tumbaron y me lamieron mucho…

-¡Ya basta!

En ese momento se tranquilizaron, pero estaban bastante inquietos por verme.

-Gracias por su servicio, ahora me marcho.

-De nada, estamos para servirle.

-Chicos, suban al auto, los llevare a casa.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Cuando llegue a la casa, los metí al patio y le serví a cada uno de comer y luego me introduje de nuevo a la casa.

En ese instante sentí que algo vibraba en mis pantaloncillos, sin duda alguna era el celular que me había regalado Itachi, en el mensaje ponía:

"_Hola amor, me sentí mal por no acompañarte a recoger a tus perros, pero te lo compensaré, besos."_

Ese mensaje me sintió bien, y le respondí: _"Estaré esperándolo" _

Luego de eso llame al doctor Kimimmaro para discutir el asunto que me había dejado en la contestadora.

-¿Hola? –Se escuchó en la bocina.

-¿Kimimaro?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Soy Kakashi, hablo por lo del mensaje.

-Hola, Kakashi, que bueno que hablas, mira la fecha acordada es el próximo viernes a las 7pm en el nuevo restaurante de comida que han abierto, dicen que es muy bueno, aunque no recuerdo cuál es su nombre pero la calle es Mangetsu número 201 está entre la Av Hokage y la calle Shuriken.

-Perfecto, ¿podría llevar a alguien más?

-¿Es una chica?

-No…

-Ya entiendo… si no hay problema.

-No sé porque odias tanto esto, pero bien dicen por ahí que los que más odian esto son los que más quieren, así que ya te veré.

-¿Yo? ¿Estas bromeando Kakashi? –Decía mientras soltaba unas carcajadas.

-Ahí estaremos mi pareja y yo.

-Bien, que tengas un buen día Kakashi.

-Igualmente.

«Estoy completamente seguro que él va a caer para este lado» Me dije.

Después le mande un mensaje de texto a Itachi para que apartara ese día, el me respondió feliz.

Me desplome en el sillón, encendí el televisor, pero aunque cambiaba de un canal a otro, en realidad no le prestaba mucha atención, mi mente estaba llena de pensamientos.

Ese estudiante Sai… no era un chico ordinario… y me había declarado la guerra, aunque no tenía sentido, ¿Por qué lo hizo?, no encontraba lógica en eso…

Sacudi mi cabeza, trate de imaginar a Itachi dándose un baño, enjabonándose cada parte de su cuerpo lenta y eróticamente, también me lo imagine masturbándose…. «Esa fantasía se me tiene que cumplir» me dije.

Al final fue demasiado para mí, mi cuerpo empezó a generar calor y tuve una erección en poco tiempo.

Así que me quite la corbata, me desabotone la camisa y mientras con una mano me tocaba mis pezones con la otra me masajeaba mi pene. Cerre los ojos y seguí pensando en lo que Itachi podría ofrecerme, luego desabotone mi pantalón y saque mi miembro para frotarlo con más libertad.

-Itachi… Itachi –Empecé a susurrar.

Y justo cuanto estaba a punto de llegar al climax, una imagen de Tenzou tocándose apareció entre todas esas imágenes de Itachi.

Me vine, mi semen se esparció por mi abdomen, pero estaba realmente consternado, tal vez mi yo lujurioso quería poseerlo y nada más, y hasta que no lo tenga tal vez siga teniendo esos pensamientos, reí un poco, me recordaba a mi yo de la universidad, poseyendo a los hombres que se me hacían lindos y luego dejándolos a un lado como si nada hubiese pasado….

Luego de eso llegue a una gran conclusión, ese mafioso había investigado todo acerca de mí, y seguramente sabría mi comportamiento del pasado y es por eso que me amenazo….

-Es más listo de lo que pensé.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A la mañana siguiente, me levante muy temprano, ya que mis perros servían de alarma, salí los acaricie, les di de comer, les dije que volvería mas tarde y que mantuvieran vigilada la casa.

Y me fui directo a la escuela, por primera vez en mucho tiempo iba a llegar temprano.

Cuando llegue, había algunas medicinas nuevas que habían llegado, como Tenzou aún no llegaba, decidí acomodarlas.

-Es raro verlo tan temprano Senpai…-Escuche de repente, pero sin duda era Tenzou.

-Si lo sé, pero de ahora en adelante no creo llegar tarde, tener 8 perros tiene sus ventajas –Reí un poco.

-Me imagino.

Y cuando gire mi rostro para mirarlo realmente me quede sorprendido, había cambiado completamente su aspecto, traía un peinado hacia atrás, se puso unos pantalones ajustados que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, y una camisa muy llamativa.

Sin duda él me estaba provocando, ¿esa es su estrategia de "no rendirse"? me pregunte.

Cuando el noto que lo veía yo me gire bruscamente y seguí acomodando las medicinas, además note un aroma diferente en él.

-¿Te has puesto loción?

-Si… Sai me la ha regalado… en agradecimiento por salvar ayer a uno de sus amigos.

-Sai ¿eh? –Fruncí mi seño.

-Realmente es agradable.

-Es mejor que te alejes de él, no es una buena persona… -Se me escapo decir eso.

-¿huh? ¿Por qué debería de hacer eso? No es asunto tuyo con las personas que me relacione.

-hazme caso….

-¿y que gano con eso? ¿Tu amor?

No respondí.

Me quede perplejo ante la manera en como la conversación se fue agraviando.

-lo supuse… lo siento senpai, creo que es hora de trabajar.

-Si…

Este día no parecía ser bueno…. Pero ese Sai si iba enserio y note que Tenzou le podría hacer caso….

En el trascurso de las horas, el seguía haciendo cosas estúpidas, o no sé si las hacia a propósito, pero casualmente se le cayeron muchas veces la misma pluma y la recogía mostrándome su bien formado trasero… lo odie… y le iba a decir algo al respecto, pero antes de que sucediera eso, el innombrable llego.

-¡Tenzou-Sensei!

-Hola Sai.

-Sensei, le gustaría almorzar conmigo, he hecho un bento que estoy seguro que le gustara.

-Oh, eso es demasiado…

-Que no le moleste, es que usted es un gran profesor, me deja impactado con cada lección que nos da.

-¿enserio?

-¡Oh! ¡Por favor! –Dije -¡Pueden dejarme solo, no me puedo concentrar!

Tenzou me vio fríamente.

-Está bien, Sai acepto tu invitación, vamos.

Tenzou se adelantó, mientras Sai caminaba despacio y una vez que estaba fuera de la vista me volvió amenazar.

-Y esto solo es el principio….

-Y a mí ¿eso que me importa?, yo tengo a mi pareja…

-Lo se… pero te hare sufrir como tú lo hiciste sufrir a él….

Dicho eso él se fue muy campante y con una sonrisa falsa tras Tenzou, golpeé el escritorio…

-¿Kakashi-sensei?

-Sasuke, ¿te sientes mal?

-No… Usted y mi hermano están saliendo ¿no es así?

-Lo descubriste…

-Lo sabía, mi hermano no deja de hablar de usted….

-Entiendo…

-Aunque al igual que mi hermano, yo también siento atracción hacia los hombres…

Eso realmente me sorprendió.

-¿Te gusta alguien?

-Si… pero creo que él es hetero….

-Algunas veces será difícil, pero no te desanimes.

-Lo se… gracias, mi hermano es un gran tipo, estoy seguro que no lo decepcionara, nos vemos sensei.

Vaya, pues sí que eso ha sido una sorpresa, me pregunto si Itachi sabe de esto.

De pronto me llego un mensaje de él.

"_Estoy en el estacionamiento, ven a verme"_

Eso me animo bastante, así que sin penarlo me fui de ahí a su encuentro.

Cuando lo vi, me saco una gran sonrisa, lo arrincone en una de las paredes y lo bese.

-Me gusta esta bienvenida, Kakashi-San.

-Tengo ganas de hacerte muchas cosas, pero ahora no es posible.

-También necesito una dosis de Kakashi.

Nos seguimos besando luego le mordisque su cuello, el soltó un ligero quejido.

De pronto el sonido del timbre invadió cada rincón del a escuela, dando aviso de que el recreo había terminado.

Me separe de él.

-¡Que lastima que duro tan poco… espero poder verte más noche!

-Lo mismo digo, esto me ha calentado mucho… aunque ahora tendré más energías para seguir con el trabajo.

-Lo mismo digo.

Nos despedimos y regrese a la enfermería, atendí algunos estudiantes que estaban esperando, porque resulta que "alguien" no había regresado….

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Cuando llegue a mi casa los perros estaban ladrando más de lo normal, pero cuando entre a la misma, supe porque lo habían hecho….

Alguien había merodeado por mi casa y dejo una nota.

"_Señor Hatake Kakashi, me ha robado algo que me pertenece y lo voy a recuperar a como dé lugar, hablo de Itachi Uchiha… así que aténgase a las consecuencias de sus actos…"_

La nota no tenía remitente ni nada y por la mente me pasó Sai… pensé que tal vez contrato a alguien para que dejara dicha nota… o tal vez era algún ex – novio de Itachi…. No sabía que pensar, pero me estaba encabronando…. De repente mi vida se estaba volviendo algo estresante….

Continuará….

* * *

Llegamos al final del capi, ojala haya sido de su agrado, me gustó mucho como puse a kakashi aquí jajajajajajaja, bueno aunque creo que le pasaran más cosas, Tenzou seguirá haciendo sus jugadas XDDDD

Muy bien, espero no tardarme tanto, ahora ya no tengo uni por la cual preocuparme ya que me he graduado, ahora será el trabajo, pero aun no consigo, así que de momento ando de vagaciones xDDD.

Que tengan un buen día y espero sus reviews ^^

PS: una disculpa por no actualizar tan seguido :/


	9. Revelaciones

Hola a todos nuevamente ^^, creo que se tendrán que acostumbrar a este ritmo que llevo en la historia, ahora que ya tengo trabajo es más difícil... ahora es cuando uno dice extraño ser estudiante... ya que siendo estudiante, tienes toda la tarde libre cuando no te dejan tarea y en cambio en el trabajo en mi caso solo tengo 5 horas cada día, de las cuales las uso para bañarme, comer y estudiar un poco de lo que veo... y a dormir y el ciclo se repite XDDD.

Pero les aseguro que no abandonare la historia, pero si me tardare en actualizar... espero que sean comprensibles al respecto =).

****Y bueno, agradezco cada uno de sus reviews los leo todos, me alegro bastante que les guste cómo va la historia, me gustan sus especulaciones, a veces aciertan a veces no xDDDD, pero me agrada ese entusiasmo que tienen, gracias por leerme y aquí les dejo el capi, que lo disfruten =)

* * *

**Capítulo 09: Revelaciones.**

Estuve un largo rato observando la nota hasta que escuche un toquido que me saco del trance en el que me encontraba.

Camine hacia la puerta y mire a través del pequeño agujero que tenía en la parte superior para saber quién era.

Pude observar unos cabellos negros y unos ojos rojos inconfundibles, abrí la puerta.

-Pasa-Le dije.

-Gracias-Respondió.

-Toma asiento, ¿te ofrezco algo de beber? ¿Alcohol tal vez?

-No es necesario.-Me miro algo confuso y luego tomo asiento.

-Bueno, con tu permiso yo si voy a tomar un vaso de wisky.

Mientras me servía el vaso de alcohol note a Itachi un poco pensativo.

-¿Ocurre algo Kakashi-San?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Tu actitud es diferente desde que te vi en el estacionamiento, normalmente creo que lo primero que hubieras hecho al verme seria besarme o continuar con lo que habíamos dejado pendiente, pero en vez de eso me has ofrecido de beber y que me siente, es como si quisieras tener una charla conmigo… ¿o me equivoco?

Digerí cada palabra que salió de su boca, mientras bebía el wisky, pero era verdad, mis ansias de poseerlo habían desaparecido, estaba más preocupado por otras cosas…

-Supongo que ves a través de mí-Sonreí.

-Lo supuse, dime ¿qué sucede?

-Itachi…. Antes de mi… ¿has tenido algún novio que haya sido muy terco?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Solo contéstame.

Me miró fijamente, y pude notar que mi pregunta le incomodo bastante.

-hmm no lo creo… ya que no he tenido nada serio… bueno solo ha habido una persona en la que pensé seriamente pero el termino conmigo así que no creo que sea el…

-Entiendo… -«Tal vez si sea obra de Sai» pensé.

-¿A qué viene todo esto? Ahora yo quiero que me respondas.

-No es nada.

Mi intento de no preocuparlo fue un toral fracaso, y mis palabras no eran realmente serias como para aparentar que era verdad.

-Me estas mintiendo, dime que sucede o me largo…

No respondí.

-Está bien, entonces me voy, no me hables hasta que me digas que sucede.

«Maldito» pensé, mientras él se levantaba del sillón y caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta y antes de que saliera de la casa, lo sujete de un brazo.

-Está bien, te lo diré…

-Así está mejor, como pareja debemos apoyarnos en todo-Me dijo sonrientemente.

Le conté acerca de la nota, no tuve el valor de contarle acerca de Sai, además pensé que ese asunto era mío y no debía involucrarlo.

-hmmm no tengo idea de quien pueda ser… y menos con esa letra de ordenador…

-Tal vez sea el último novio que tuviste antes de mí.

-Pero termino conmigo, no le hayo sentido a esto, creo que debe ser alguien con el que yo haya roto.

-Tal vez…

De pronto escuche que mis perros espesaban a gruñir.

-Por dios, se me olvido darles de comer.

-¿Tus perros?

-sí, ¿quieres conocerlos?

-Me encantaría.

Bien, sígueme.

Cuando llegamos al patio, todos se pusieron en guardia y empezaron a gruñir por el olor nuvo que abundaba es decir el de Itachi.

-Chicos, tranquilos, él es Itachi es una persona muy preciada para mí, así que agradecería que se comportaran, si no, olvídense de la comida.

Como buenos perros me obedecieron.

-Los tienes bien entrenados Kakashi.

-si los tengo desde que eran unos cachorritos, así que los crie adecuadamente, mira te los presentare.

-Ok

Mientras les servida de comer a cada uno en sus tazones, se los iba presentando.

-El más pequeño es Pakkun, el que tiene la cresta negra es Shiba, el que tiene ese kanji en la cabeza es Bisuke, el que tiene bigotes de gato es Guruko, el de las vendas es Uuhei, el de los pequeños lentes de sol es Akino, ese colmilludo con pelaje amarillo es Urushi y el grandote es Bull.

-Que perros más peculiares y únicos.

-Gracias, los quiero demasiado.

Itachi los acaricio a cada uno de ellos, y mis muchachos lo recibieron bien, estaba totalmente feliz, ya que mis perros son algo especiales y no a cualquiera aceptan, eso quería decir que Itachi era una buena persona.

-Kakashi…

-umm, ¿si, dime?

-¿Te gustaría volver a ser un medico?

Sus palabras me impactaron y gire mi rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-He estado estudiando tu caso, y la verdad es una estupidez, un doctor de tu calibre debe de estar sirviendo a la comunidad, salvando muchas vidas, no como esos ineptos que te traicionaron….

-¿Pero cómo volvería a mi mundo?

Sonrió.

-Tu amigo doctor y ese paciente que trataste serán una prueba irrefutable, vamos ir a juicio, mi mejor abogado ya está enterado, y mañana que vallamos a esa cena les contare los detalles, seguro que aceptaran.

-Pero en el pasado… fui muchas veces a juicio y siempre me lo negaban….

-También estoy enterado de ese asunto, me di a la tarea de investigar más a fondo y lamento decirte esto Kakashi, pero esos juicios estaban arreglados…

-¡Hijos de puta! ¡En el fondo lo sabía… pero no quería aceptarlo!

-Esos malnacidos, solo te tenían envidia, además de que siendo tan joven sobresalías mucho y eso les molestaba, pero ahora las cosas cambiaran, ya lo veras.

-Gracias Itachi, esto es muy noble de tu parte.

-Es un desperdicio no aprovechar tu talento, estoy seguro que ganaremos, y así podrás irte de la escuela y tener tu propio consultorio incluso si llegas a extrañar a la escuela puedes hacer algún convenio con ella para que sus estudiantes puedan ir a consultas con algún tipo de descuento.

«Irme de la escuela ¿eh?» En mi mente apareció una imagen de Tenzou, si me voy ya no lo veré mas… pero también me libraría de ese problema de Sai… aunque creo que tarde o temprano él se ira, solo es un practicante…. No debería de pensar en estas cosas.

-¿Estas bien, Kakashi? Pensé que esto te alegraría bastante, pero pareces un poco deprimido.

-¿he?, realmente estoy feliz, mi sueño vuelve a florecer gracias a ti pero…

-¿Pero?

Mantuve la cabeza gacha por un pequeño lapso de tiempo.

-Te has encariñado con la escuela, ¿no es así?

Sonreí.

-Debí suponerlo, tantos años ahí, se crean muchos lazos, no te preocupes hare que no la extrañes, déjamelo en mis manos.

-Pero esto es demasiado, ¿Cómo te voy a pagar?

Itachi negó con su cabeza, camino en mi dirección y me tomo de los hombros y me miró fijamente.

-Considéralo como un regalo, es algo que te daré por ser mi novio, así que yo estaré feliz de que lo aceptes.

No sabía que decir y sentí mi cara y orejas calientes, era señal de que me había ruborizado.

-Me gusta cuando te sonrojas-me dijo a los oídos.

Seguidamente recibí un beso de el en mi boca, lo abrace y nuestras lenguas juguetearon un rato en la boca de cada uno.

Cuando nos separamos, lo miraba fijamente, ese cabello negro y esos ojos rojos brillaban con la luz del sol, me encantaba el resplandor que emanaba de cada uno de ellos, era igual al resplandor que una vez vi en Obito, y me sentí muy feliz.

-¿Supongo que eso es un sí?

-Sí, gracias.

Lo tome de la mano y lo dirigí a mi habitación, le acaricie su delicada cara y lo seguí besando, cada vez más nuestros besos eran más profundos y muchas veces teníamos que tomar más aire para seguir.

Nos despojamos de nuestras corbatas y camisas y nos revolcamos en la cama pero sin dejar de besarnos, nuestros órganos estaban comenzando a tener una erección.

Itachi estaba encima de mí, note el bulto entre sus pantalones igual que el noto el mío, empezó a mover sus caderas para que nuestro bultos hicieran fricción entre ellos, mientras me seguía besando y mordisqueando mi cuello.

Al poco tiempo él se quitó el cinturón y se retiró los pantalones y boxers, y después hizo lo mismo con los míos, empezó a lamer mi órgano erecto despacio y delicadamente mientras el mismo se masturbaba.

Cerré los ojos mientras disfrutaba de aquella lengua tocaba mi punto más sensible y justo cuando empezó a devorármelo alguien toco la puerta y mis perros empezaron a ladrar.

Itachi se detuvo.

-¿Qué demonios?-Dije furioso.

Y los toquidos no dejaban de cesar.

-¿Tenias alguna visita, Kakashi?

-No…

Y los toquidos se hacían más fuertes, termine por ponerme una toalla e ir a ver quién demonios era.

-Ahora regreso.

Fui hasta la puerta y mire por el agujero y divise a una persona no muy alta y cabello rojo, no se me hizo conocida…

-¿Si diga?-Le dije desde atrás de la puerta.

-Traigo un paquete.

-No recuerdo haber pedido nada….

-Una persona se lo envía.

-¿Quién?

-¿Va a querer el paquete o no?

-Está bien. Abrí la puerta.

-Firme aquí.- me dijo el enano.

Y mientras lo hacía note que saco algo, pero fue muy tarde para reaccionar.

-Y este otro paquete es de mi parte.

Sentí una gran cantidad de voltios en mi cuerpo, sin duda era un arma de electrochoque y perdí la conciencia fácilmente y solo logre escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Itachi que gritaba mi nombre.

Cuando recobre la conciencia, mis ojos borrosos poco a poco fueron aclarando la imagen y los primero que vi fueron esos ojos rojos y sin querer susurre Obito.

-¿Obito? –Escuche que susurro para sí mismo.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Cómo se atreve a atacarme en mi propia casa! ¡Fui un ingenuo, nunca debí abrir la puerta!

-La buena noticia es que te encuentras bien, la mala es que ya sé quién es el que te dejo la nota y es un idiota…

-¿Si? ¿Cómo lo averiguaste?

-el que te trajo el dichoso paquete es su mejor amigo, se llama Sasori, parece que su plan era capturarte y torturarte y así crear un trauma para que dejaras de salir conmigo, pero no contaban con que yo andaba en tu casa, así que Sasori al verme se asustó y salió corriendo y solo logre escuchar que un carro se disparaba a toda velocidad.

-Es gracioso verlo de esa manera.

-Si lo sé.

-Entonces quien es el que dejo la nota.

-Tenías razón Kakashi, si era mi ex… el novio que tuve antes de ti su nombre es Deidara, aunque sigo sin entender el porqué de sus acciones, él era el que ya no quería nada conmigo….

-Hay veces que la gente se da cuenta de lo que tenía hasta que lo ha perdido, tal vez ese sea su caso…

-Pero me destrozo el corazón… no lo puedo perdonar… además ahora mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más.-Me dijo mientras me besaba en la frente.

Sonreí.

-Todo esto me preocupa, no estás seguro en esta casa, ¿quieres venir a la mía?

-Así está bien, mis perros son grandes guardianes, con seguridad ellos pueden defenderme sin problemas con una señal que les dé y también son autónomos, si ven que soy atacado ellos entran en mi defensa.

-Ahora entiendo porque duraron un buen rato ladrando.

-Si de ahora en adelante los meteré a la casa, no lo hacía porque me dejan un desastre…. Pero por mi seguridad tendré que hacerlo.

-De cualquier manera, si algún día quieres irte a vivir a mi casa, yo con gusto te aceptare.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, me retiro, debido a estos acontecimientos ahora tengo mucho que pensar, supongo que dejaremos para después la lujuria.

-Está bien, vete con cuidado, te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Después de un beso de despedida, cerré bien todas las puertas y ventanas y metí a mis perros, ellos naturalmente me siguieron a mi cuarto y se acomodaron alrededor de la cama.

Me metí entre las cobijas, me recosté y me sumergí en mis pensamientos.

Pensaba en todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días, de un día ordinario donde no pasaba nada y parecía ser aburrido paso a ser un día muy agitado. «Suspiré.»

-Obito si estuvieras vivo, creo que no tendría todos estos problemas, ya que tu seria esa persona con la cual yo pasaría el resto de mi vida… pero lamentablemente ya no estás aquí…

Al día siguiente me levante igual de temprano, salude a cada uno de mis perros y les di de comer, y los eche al patio ya que si no lo hacía iba tener un gran desastre.

Cuando llegue a la escuela, fui al baño, luego fui a una máquina de café y puse una moneda para un capuchino.

Durante mi caminata hacia la enfermería salude a muchos profesores y algunos alumnos, todos parecían estar felices y sin preocupaciones, los envidiaba bastante….

Al llegar a la enfermeria, vi otra nota fastidiosa… ya les habia tomado rencor, aunque esta nota era de Tenzou.

"_Senpai, ven a la terraza cuando llegues, hay algo que quiero decirte__._

_Tenzou" _

Mi corazón se estremeció, temblé un poco, y sentía algo raro dentro de mí.

-La terraza… no pudo decírmelo aquí… ahora tendré que caminar…. –Aunque eran escusas baratas, en realidad no tenía ganas de ir… presentía que no iba a ser bueno.

Termine yendo de todos modos.

Cuando subí todas las escaleras y divise la terraza lo vi ahí mirando el cielo y cuando escucho mis pasos se dio la vuelta hacia mí.

-¡Buenos días senpai!

Su atuendo era el mismo de siempre, el Tenzou provocador de ayer ya no estaba presente.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Qué querías decirme?-Mi corazón empezó a palpitar desesperadamente.

-Supuse que este sería un buen lugar para decirlo, casi nadie viene a este lugar, lo he descubierto recientemente.

Hubo una pausa y luego continúo.

-He decidido salir con Sai…

El café que traía se me había resbalado de las manos como si fueran dedos de mantequilla…

-Te comprare un nuevo café.-Dijo.

-No es necesario.-Respondí.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado…

-¿Salir con Sai?

-Sé que dije que no me iba a rendir… pero creo que esto es lo mejor tu estas con Itachi y yo con Sai, supongo que todos estaremos felices.

Empezó a caminar hacia mi dirección…

-Pero él es un yakuza…

-Lo se… él me lo ha dicho…

Traque saliva, se había posicionado a un lado de mí, mientras yo seguía mirando al frente y el miraba al lado opuesto.

-Solo quería que lo supieras…-Me dio una palmada en el hombro y luego se retiró.

Me quede ahí un rato mirando el cielo hasta que sonó el timbre de entrada.

-¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho! ¡Esto es lo que te hice sentir… ¿Tenzou?

Por fin me había dado cuenta de a quien amaba realmente…

Continuará…..

* * *

jojojojojojojo si que hubo muchas revelaciones, ¿que les parecieron?, bueno todo lo que quieran comentar dejenlo en un review =).

Saludos, cuidense y que pasen un excelente día.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	10. Amenazas

****Hola a todos nuevamente, después de mil años aquí les traigo el capi nuevo xDDD

Aprovecho para mencionar que este fic **no tendra mpreg** como lo había planteado al principio, esa idea me dejo de llamar la atención, asi que si había gente que esperaba eso en este fic, pues lo siento mucho...

De igual manera aparecera un niño jejeje pero en una diferente situación, ya lo veran en el trascurso del fic (creo que hice un spoiler... xDDD)

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios =), siempre los leo, a veces respondo a veces no xDDDD, pero me alegra bastante que les este gustando ^^

Sin mas que decir que disfruten del capi.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Amenazas**

Me quede observando como cada rayo de sol se asomaba de entre las nubes para tocar cada superficie de los edificios, incluso algunos de esos rayos llegaron a segarme por un instante, aunque no me importo.

Agarre fuertemente mi ropa por donde estaba posicionado mi corazón, aunque sabia que era inútil resistirse al dolor.

-¿Ahora que hago? –Murmure para mi mismo.

-¡Nada! –Se escucho tras de mi.

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no note a que horas se había acercado, me gire para enfrentarlo.

-Sai… eres la persona a la que menos quiero ver…

-Lo siento, pero fastidiarte me divierte bastante.

La rabia me posesiono por un momento y lo sujete del cuello sin pensar.

-Si me haces algo, estas acabado junto con esta escuela…. Estas consciente de ello ¿no?

Me trague mi rabia y lo deje libre.

-¿Tu… lo amas? –inquirí.

-Por supuesto, si no fuese así, no estaría aquí.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Solo te diré que el salvo mi vida….

-Entiendo…

-Te has dado cuenta ¿no es así?

-¿de que?

-No te hagas el estúpido, de tus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Tu… lo sabias….

-Si… no con claridad, pero lo tenia una corazonada y cuando investigue tu pasado, todo se aclaro para mi.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-En tu infancia tuviste un amigo muy cercano y era un Uchiha, supuse que no era una simple amistad la que tenían, después de su perdida, estuviste en un shock profundo, pero en esos días hubo un niño que trato de animarte mucho y te hacia pasar ratos muy amenos y a veces hasta graciosos.

En ese momento sentí un escalofrió, ese insignificante recuerdo de ese chico… lo había olvidado por completo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¿Sabes quién era ese chico?

-No, nunca me dijo su nombre y luego lo olvide…. –En ese momento me di cuenta de una verdad para la cual no estaba preparado – Quieres decir que ese chico era…

-Así es, él era Tenzou.

Me quede un momento pasmado, no me lo podía creer, él estuvo ahí cuando más necesitaba de alguien, él fue el que me animo… entonces ¿Por qué lo olvide?

-Tenzou me conto ese pequeño secretito que tenía, me sorprendí mucho cuando lo estaba escuchando, se ve que desde entonces te tenía un gran afecto.

-Soy un verdadero idiota, lo tuve enfrente de mis narices y no me di cuenta…. Y para empeorarla lo olvide por completo…

-Era obvio, porque después de unos días el nunca volvió, el me dijo que su familia se tuvo que mudar por los negocios de su padre, fue tan repentino que ni pudo despedirse de ti en aquel entonces.

-Entonces lo odie porque pensé que también me había abandonado como Obito….

-Y volviste a caer en la tristeza, cuando te recuperaste supiste tu orientación, con el paso de los años tuviste un sinfín de romances solo con el fin de saber si podías olvidar al Uchiha pero ninguno dio resultado.

-Supongo que cuando no lo reconocí en la universidad, también debió de haber sufrido mucho…

-En efecto, pero el decidió empezar desde cero, ya que cuando te conoció estabas pasando por un momento terrible, así que no quiso que volvieras a recordarlo.

-Ya veo…

-Y aunque hasta hace poco se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y su orientación, le destrozo bastante que eligieras al Uchiha en vez de a él, pero ¿Por qué elegiste al Uchiha? Sabes la respuesta ¿no es así?

-Por que me… recordaba a Obito….

Él sonrió triunfante, después de que esas palabras que solo dibujaban lo que era la realidad, salieron de mi boca.

-Pero ya basta de cháchara… no vine aquí para decirte lo que ya sabes, no quiero que Tenzou sea infeliz a causa de ti, yo me encargare de que no sufra mas y sea feliz, hare que viva como un rey.

-Pero él… no te ama…

Él hizo un gesto de disgusto.

-las cosas han cambiado.

-Pero no se puede olvidar a una persona tan fácilmente.

-Escúchame hijo de puta, si intentas hacer algo para arrebatármelo por mínimo que sea, no dudes que mi familia te hará la vida imposible, incluso personas muy allegadas a ti pueden desaparecer sin motivo, él es mío ahora, dejaste ir el tren cuando lo tenias enfrente, es una pena.

La rabia me carcomía las entrañas, pero ese imbécil con el que estaba tratando era peligroso y jugaba sucio.

-¡Maldición!-Dije.

-Como dicen por ahí, si amas a alguien déjalo ir… -Después de eso se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar-Nos vemos Kakashi, diviértete con tu Uchiha.

Ese maldito se había burlado de mí, de la manera más cruel, pero lo peor de todo es que estaba acorralado, no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

-No cabe duda que la mafia es impresionante, investigan todo lo que tengan a su alcance para chantajearte y humillarte y así no tener armas con cual defenderte…. Qué asco de gente… -Murmuré mientras me dirigía a mi lugar de trabajo.

Cuando llegue y abrí la puerta, observe como Sai y Tenzou estaban besándose aunque de inmediato se separaron, me vieron avergonzados, Tenzou de inmediato empezó a checar el papeleo que tenía en su escritorio, mientras Sai se retiraba del lugar y pude notar como esos ojos de triunfo me volvían a observar.

El imbécil lo había hecho a propósito para que me enfureciera más.

-Tenzou…

-Lo siento Senpai, no volverá a pasar.

-¡Que así sea, entonces!

En ese momento me pregunte si Tenzou habría sentido la misma frustración e irritación al ver a la persona que amas ser besada por alguien más...

« ¿Cuántas veces me habrá visto demostrar mi afecto a la persona que supuestamente amaba?» -Pensé. «Supongo que debió de ser muy irritante y a la vez doloroso ¿no es así Tenzou?»

-¿Senpai?

-¿um?

-Supongo que no escucho nada de lo que le dije.

-Disculpa, ¿Qué decías?

Tenzou suspiro, al menos estaba contento de compartir estos pequeños momentos que teníamos a solas, aunque solo fuese por el trabajo.

-El medicamento ya se está terminando, hay que ordenar más, además ya viene la temporada de frio, seguramente tendremos muchos estudiantes con resfriados, será un gran problema si no tenemos lo necesario.

-Sí, de hecho también ya lo había notado, hoy precisamente iba empezar hacer una lista de lo que faltaba.

-Ya he empezado con eso Senpai, permítame terminarla.

-Está bien.

Estaba realmente entusiasmado en todo lo que hacía.

-Tenzou, dime ¿Cuándo terminas tus prácticas?

-tres meses, después de eso tengo que hacer otros tres meses de prácticas en un hospital general y luego podré recibir mi título.

-Esfuérzate mucho. «Tres meses ¿eh?»

-Gracias, así que estaré aquí por otros dos meses.

-Tenzou…

-¿sí?

-¿Tu amas a ese chico….?

-¿A qué viene eso de repente?

-Solo respóndeme

-hmmm, pues me gusta… pero supongo que con el tiempo lo podre amar…

-Y si te dijera que….

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar mi frase, alguien entro a la enfermería.

-Kakashi-Sensei… ¿puedo hablar un momento a solas con usted?

-Por supuesto, Tenzou nos permites.

-Claro.

Tenzou se retiró.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?

-Ayer mi hermano llego y se encerró en su habitación, no quiso hablar conmigo y ni siquiera comió su cena… ¿Quería saber si algo había pasado?

-No note nada extraño ayer que se fue de mi casa…

El chico no estaba contento con la respuesta que le di, pero esa era la verdad.

-Ya veo… gracias…

-No hay de qué.

Aunque en realidad tenía dos teorías al respecto, la primera era que a lo mejor Sai le mando anónimamente algún telegrama, correo electrónico o una llamada acerca de lo de Tenzou, la otra es que puede que le haya pasado algo a su empresa.

Además no había recibido ningún mensaje de él en toda la mañana, aunque debería de pensar en cómo terminar esa relación ya que no iba a seguir funcionando….

Decidí llamarlo, aunque la contestadora fue la que respondió, así que le deje un mensaje diciendo que tenía que decirle algo muy importante, y que si nos podíamos ver lo más pronto posible.

-Sí creo que es lo mejor…. –murmure para mí.

-¡Senpai! ¿Ya se puede entrar? –Escuche gritar a Tenzou desde afuera.

-Por su puesto.

-¿Y qué era lo que quería decirme?

-Ah eso… -Pensaba decirle tantas cosas, pero la amenaza de Sai me detuvo – Creo que no es el momento adecuado, luego lo sabrás.

-Bueno…. –No estaba muy contento con mi respuesta, pero termino aceptándolo.

El día siguió sin muchas novedades, aunque termine de mal humor, porque a donde fuera me los encontraba besándose… tomados de la mano… diciéndose cursilerías… era demasiado irritante….

Llegue a mi casa enfadado y quería golpear lo primero que viera, pero guarde la calma, fui con mis perros al patio y me recibieron muy alegremente que hasta me tumbaron y me lamieron el rostro.

-Gracias muchachos, por eso los quiero tanto-les decía mientras los acariciaba.

De pronto vi algo blanco que estaba tirado cercas de donde me encontraba, me levante a inspeccionar.

-¿Qué es esto? –Tome el objeto.

Lo empecé a examinar, note que había sido mordido por mis perros, tenía forma de un ave y al parecer era arcilla.

-¿Y esto que hace aquí?

Seguí examinándolo y en pecho tenía un pequeño dispositivo que parecía un reloj aunque estaba parado en la hora 10:14.

-¿Habrá llegado cuando estuve en la escuela?

De pronto el reloj empezó a funcionar, aunque no eran horas y minutos, si no minutos y segundos.

Además de que la cuenta era regresiva….

Empecé a cavilar un poco ante este hecho, este tipo de cosas las he visto en las películas y solo pasa cuando el objeto en cuestión es una…. ¿será?

En ese momento escuche como la puerta de mi casa se abría de golpe e Itachi venía a toda velocidad hacia a mí.

-¡Dame eso rápido Kakashi-San!

-Se lo di sin pensar

Luego el corrió se lo dio a uno de sus agentes y este se fue rápido en un coche.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunte.

-Eso que tenías en tus manos era una bomba… -Respondió.

-¿Qué? –Respondí con un shock en mi cara.

-Esto está llegando demasiado lejos…. Creo que nuestra relación debe terminar…

-¿Qué? –volví a responder con otro shock.

-Esta es obra de mi ex – novio Deidara, no te dejara en paz hasta que mueras o hasta que termine contigo… y él es un fanático de la arcilla y la electrónica…

-Comprendo…. A decir verdad yo también creo que debería terminar… me di cuenta que amo a alguien más… lo siento mucho…

Pero para mi sorpresa el sonrió.

-Lo sé, recibí tu mensaje y corrí rápido a tu escuela cuando al final te encontré, note como te enfadabas al ver a esa persona con otro hombre, en ese momento lo entendí todo.

-Lo siento mucho…

-No te preocupes esto es mejor para los dos

-Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida, creo que te debo una.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, más bien yo soy el que te recompensare, por mi culpa casi mueres, hare que vuelvas hacer un médico, con eso estaremos a mano, ¿hoy es la cena no es así?

-Así es.

-Nos vemos ahí, entonces.

-Está bien.

-Te daré esto como despedida.

Él se acercó y apretó sus labios contra los míos en un tierno beso.

-Gracias Kakashi-San, pase momentos muy felices contigo.

-Lo mismo digo, que te vaya bien Itachi.

-Adiós.

Ese beso fue la despedida de nuestra relación y el comienzo de una gran amistad….

Continuará….

* * *

y ahora ¿qué hara Kakashi? xDDD pues bueno ya lo veran luego jojojojo

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero sus reviews y nos vemos en la próxima actulización =)

Un saludo ^^


	11. Mala Suerte

Hola a todos, espero que hayan pasado muy buenas fiestas ^^, que este año que inicia sea mejor que el anterior =).

****Pues aquí les traigo la conti jojojoo, creo que me la he fumado un poco xDDDDDDDDD, las fiestas afectan #OkNot (influencia del twitter y G+) xDDD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por seguir acompañandome en esta historia.

Que disfruten el capi.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Mala Suerte**

Era un sentimiento agridulce con el que me había quedado al separarme de esos labios que ya nunca mas iba a volver a tocar, yo sabia que muy en el fondo aunque solo fuese un poco, también lo había amado.

Aunque estuve realmente agradecido, si no hubiese sido por él, tal vez hubiera muerto… con el solo hecho de pensarlo, escalofríos invadían mi cuerpo.

Acaricie por ultima vez a mis perros y me metí a la casa, fui directamente a la cocina y busque entre la lacena una botella de alcohol y me serví un poco en un baso con hielo que había preparado.

Lo bebí de un solo sorbo, me quemo un poco las entrañas pero no me importo, pude haber seguido tomando pero me detuve, tenia que prepararme para la noche.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Y ahí me encontraba con un pie fuera del restaurante que me había mencionado Kimimaro, luciendo un smoking negro, zapatos negros y un sombrero fedora gris.

-Con razón Kimimaro no se acordó del nombre es muy largo -El restaurante se hacia llamar _"Getsugakure Restaurant". _

Entre y como supuse ya solo faltaba yo en esa mesa redonda, había cuatro individuos, dos de ellos eran Kimimaro e Itachi, otro de ellos era el paciente que atendí y el otro individuo si era totalmente desconocido para mi, aunque por alguna razón estaba todo azul.

-¡Buenas Noches! –Salude.

-¡Hola Kakashi! –Me dijo amablemente Kimimaro –Les estaba contando algunas anécdotas que pasamos juntos en el hospital y de tu horrible costumbre por llegar tarde a un lugar… y veo que no has cambiado nada.

Los demás empezaron a reír.

-¡Lo siento! –Respondí apenado.

Kimimaro se levanto de su asiento y me dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Esta bien, de lo contrario no serias Kakashi – me pregunte si debía tomarlo como un cumplido –Bueno te presento formalmente al paciente que le salvaste la vida él es Jugo.

Él se levanto y me estrecho la mano.

-Mucho gusto –Le dije.

-El gusto es mio, gracias por darme otra oportunidad para vivir.

Enseguida se levanto Itachi y su acompañante.

-Kakashi-San, como no llegaste pronto, hicimos contacto con ellos y ya nos conocimos un poco.

-No hay problema.

-Bueno te presento a mi abogado, él es el que te representara en los futuros juicios, Hoshigake Kisame.

-Un placer –le dije y le estreche la mano.

Cuando lo salude note que algo raro se quedaba entre mis manos, lo inspeccione un poco para luego darme cuenta de lo que era.

-¿Maquillaje? –Susurre para mi mismo.

Itachi noto la expresión de mi rostro.

-Es un fetiche de él, no le tomes mucha importancia –Me dijo susurrante al oído.

Aunque parece que Kisame lo noto porque le mando una mirada amenazadora a Itachi, este solo le respondió con una sonrisa.

Ahora ya comprendía porque estaba todo azul, que gente mas rara hay en el mundo.

Cada uno tomo sus asientos, yo me senté entre Kimimaro e Itachi, al lado de Itachi se encontraba Kisame y al lado de Kimimaro se encontraba Jugo.

Cada quien ordeno lo que se le antojo, mientras Itachi junto con su abogado empezaban a discutir toda la información que habían averiguado.

-Si, yo también tenia mis sospechas, pero ahora esta todo confirmado –Dijo Kimimaro –Que asco de gente.

-Es por eso que vamos a necesitar su cooperación, para que testifiquen a favor de Kakashi-San, además Jugo será una prueba irrefutable de la habilidad única que posee él.

-Este juicio será largo, pero todas las cartas están a nuestro favor –Dijo Kisame.

-Entiendo, yo con gusto iré a testificar –dijo Kimimaro.

-Yo también iré complacido –Le siguió Jugo.

-Muchas gracias a todos –Les dije un poco sonrojado.

Todos sonrieron, conforme iba pasando el tiempo, note algo inesperado, Jugo no dejaba de mirar a Kimimaro y le tomaba muchas atenciones, como si se le caía la servilleta el la recogía antes de que el mesero lo hiciera, si quería un condimento se lo pasaba rápidamente.

Solte una pequeña risita.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Kakashi? –Me dijo Kimimaro y los demás me observaron, aunque Itachi también se había dado cuenta y me dirigió una mirada cómplice.

-Nada, recordé algo gracioso –Y como siempre Kimimaro no se ha dado cuenta, además de que según el, es heterosexual, pero yo calculo que con una probadita seguro cae rendido –La comida es espléndida, seguramente le ira muy bien a este restaurante.

-¿Verdad que si? Jugo me lo recomendó.

-Ya veo.

De pronto Kisame nos empezó a contar sus anécdotas de sus juicios, era muy bueno, así que no perdía la oportunidad para presumir sus victorias.

-Un infeliz me había tendido una trampa, estuve apunto de perder el juicio, pero yo use mi carta bajo la manga….

El continuaba hablando, a mí en realidad no me interesaba mucho, pero tenia a Kimimaro y a Jugo muy emocionados con su historia e Itachi solo sonriera por la satisfacción que tenia al contar con un abogado de esa magnitud.

Mi mente se perdió, pensaba en lo que iba hacer saliendo de aquí, no estaba totalmente seguro, pero pensaba en Pain… en volver a ir a ese lugar… volver a encontrar consuelo…

Sacudí mi cabeza, no quería regresar ahí, cada vez que voy, lastimo mucho mi cuerpo, no me gustaba la sensación de dolor al siguiente día, aunque a veces era re confortable.

Cuando volví en mi Kisame seguía hablando.

-Así fue como pude ganar muchos de los juicios.

-¡Esplendido Hoshigake-San, me ha impresionado mucho! –Le dijo Kimimaro entusiasmado.

El ego de Kisame iba creciendo con todos los halagos que recibió.

De pronto mire algo que me puso de mal humor, de esas veces que sin pensar giras la cabeza y ves algo horroroso.

Sai y Tenzou acababan de entrar al restaurante, se posicionaron al otro lado de donde nos encontrábamos, no notaron mi presencia.

Tenzou venia espléndidamente bien arreglado, con traje y un peinado para atrás que me dejo boquiabierto.

En la mesa, todos empezaron a contar anécdotas, no les estaba poniendo atención, mi concentración estaba al otro lado del restaurante.

Vi besos, caricias, risas… él estaba feliz, estaba muy enojado, pero verlos de esa manera era una tortura.

De pronto note que la mesa se lleno de risas por parte de mis compañeros, no supe de que se habían reído.

-Lo siento, necesito ir al baño –Les dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y me iba.

Me mire al espejo, tenia arrugas por todos lados.

-Tranquilízate un poco –Me dije a mi mismo.

Me masajee las sienes, luego fui al urinal y deje que el agua saliera, me estaba relajando un poco, pero esa tranquilidad iba a durar muy poco. Una voz conocida se acercaba al baño.

-Aun no bebo y ya voy al baño, supongo que estoy nervioso.

Era Tenzou… rápidamente me subí la cremallera y me refugie en uno de los cubículos.

-¿Seré idiota? ¿Por qué huyo de él? –Murmuré para mí.

Estando ahí y mirando solo sus zapatos, se me ocurrió una idea.

Salir del cubículo, sorprenderlo, tomarlo de la mano y meterlo al cubículo donde me encontraba, observar sus reacciones, besarlo y salir de ahí y perdernos en la ciudad.

Me reí de mi propia fantasía, pero no me atreví, solo pude observar sus zapatos que reflejaban la luz.

-Espero no estar viniendo cada rato al baño.

Con ese comentario supuse que ya había terminado, así fue, al poco tiempo escuche el chorro de agua saliendo de una de llaves y luego se fue.

Suspire y salí del cubículo, me lave las manos y espere un momento.

-¿Estas bien, Kakashi? Has tardado mucho en regresar.

No me di cuenta a que horas había llegado Kimimaro.

-No… no estoy bien, el hombre que amo esta con otro y la esta pasando muy bien, además acabo de dejar pasar una oportunidad para tenerlo…

-Pensé que el Uchiha era tu novio –Me miro confuso.

-Si, era… ahora solo somos amigos.

-Aunque esto es raro, conociéndote, atraparías a tu presa como un león salvaje sin importar lo demás, pero ahora te contuviste, no es común de ti Kakashi.

-Las circunstancias me lo impiden.

-¿Circunstancias?

-Es una larga historia… creo que es mejor que regresemos.

-Bien, pero anímate un poco, solo puedo decirte que no te rindas, sigue luchando por eso que quieres.

-Gracias Kimimaro.

Cuando regresamos a la mesa, Jugo estaba haciendo un gran escandalo, su lado pacifico había desaparecido.

-¡¿Por qué no regresan? ¡¿Qué están haciendo? –Decía una y otra vez.

Creo que él es del tipo que confunde las cosas muy fácilmente –Pensé.

Itachi trataba de calmarlo, pero la atención de todos los comensales se había puesto fija en él y se empezaban a incomodar, además de que Tenzou y Sai se habían dado cuenta de mi existencia en ese restaurante.

-Ah, otra vez con sus berrinches, siempre me hace eso –Susurro Kimimaro.

En ese momento sonreí, como podía ser tan lento para no darse cuenta de esas cosas, aunque predije que a lo mejor en el futuro iba a recibir una llamada de él, pidiéndome consejos para una relación de ese tipo.

-Ya estoy aquí Jugo.

-Kimimaro-Sama, que alegría verlo.

-Ya lo note.

Después de que se calmara todos volvieron a fijar su atención en los alimentos.

Volví a fijar mi atención en aquella mesa, pero para mi sorpresa los ocupantes ya no estaban, se habían marchado.

-Supongo que ha de ser muy difícil –Me dijo Itachi.

-Lo es…

Para finalizar esa reunión Itachi nos dio indicaciones del día que seria el juicio, a la hora que deberíamos estar y todos esos detalles.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Aun estaba en el estacionamiento del restaurante dentro de mi auto, reflexionaba pero estaba demasiado distraído como para pensar algo en concreto.

Y de repente tuve ese presentimiento de que alguien me observaba, gire mi rostro hacia todos lados sin ninguna señal de nada, pensé que a lo mejor me estaba volviendo loco.

Pero de repente vi una persona alta, con pelo rubio que sonreía y se alejaba entre las sombras, así que supuse que era hora de irme.

Aunque mi suerte no pudo haber mejorado, mi auto ya no quería encender.

-¡Genial! –Dije.

Salí del auto, mire dentro del cofre y empezó a salir un montón de humo y había arcilla esparcida por todos lados.

-¡Deidara! –Pensé.

Vi una nota que estaba clavada a uno de los fierros del carro.

"_No te matare, pero al menos me divertiré un rato haciéndote la vida un poco mas interesante._

_PS: no llames a la policía, ni a Itachi, de lo contrario alguien preciado a ti podría sufrir una gran lesión."_

Arrugue la nota con mi mano y la arroje lejos.

-¡MALDITO SEAS! ¡HIJO DE PUTA ¿POR QUÉ NO ME ENFRENTAS A LA CARA? –Grite, pero no hubo respuesta. – ¡COBARDE!

Llame a la grúa para que se llevaran mi coche a un taller mecánico, ahí iba mi quincena, estaba furioso, el siguiente que me hiciera enojar lo iba a golpear con todas mis fuerzas.

Me fui a la avenida para tomar un taxi, no tenía otra opción… Pero el mundo estaba en mi contra, todo taxi pasaba lleno o alguien mas me lo ganaba.

-¡Estúpido trasporte público!

Me desespere y empecé a caminar, mi casa estaba algo lejos, pero supuse que una caminata no estaría mal, en una noche donde la suerte no me acompañaba.

Mientras caminaba en la oscuridad y solo el alumbrado publico me mostraba el camino, iba pateando una piedra y de repente la ira me invadió al recordar todas las cosas que me habían pasado, patee tan fuerte la piedra que le di sin querer a un hombre o al menos eso pensé.

-¡Lo siento, no me fije! –Le dije con una reverencia.

-¿Un Kage-Bunshin?, que extraño no recuerdo haber hecho esa técnica –Respondió el sujeto, que extrañamente tenia una voz idéntica a la mía.

-¿Kage- qué? –Lo visualice, su ropa era muy diferente y una mascara tapaba su rostro al igual que una banda tapaba su ojo izquierdo -¿Quién eres tu?

-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi.

-¡¿Qué? Pero ese es mi nombre, ¿esto es una especie de broma? –Empecé a girar mi cabeza hacia todas direcciones para ver si había alguna cámara o algo.

-Tranquilízate un poco, he sido traído aquí por culpa de una técnica ninja de mi mundo, el poder de esa técnica es enviarte a mundos paralelos, fui descuidado y aquí estoy, aunque me alegra haberme encontrado contigo Kakashi.

-¡Que extraño es todo esto! ¡Eres un ninja! Entonces por eso ocultas tu rostro.

-Si, ese es mi atuendo, ¿en este mundo que eres tú?

-Soy un medico.

-Ya veo, pero estoy realmente sorprendido, somos iguales.

-Si, parecemos gemelos o mejor dicho clones.

Me des estresé mucho al hablar con mi otro yo.

-Aunque tengo que averiguar…. –Pero antes de que terminara su frase, callo al suelo.

Me sorprendí un poco, pero luego lo revise, tenia pulso así que solo estaba desmallado debido a mucha fatiga.

Lo cargue y me lo lleve a mi casa, era sumamente extraordinario lo que había ocurrido, después de presenciar tanta mala suerte, era como un cuento de hadas…

Continuará….

* * *

Seguramente se estaran preguntando que fue lo que tome ¿verdad? xDDDDDDDD

Creo que a partir de este momento la historia va a tomar otro rumbo del que había pensando al principio, espero que sea de su agrado.

Espero sus reviews y nos vemos en la próxima actu xD

Saludos


	12. Mi otro yo

****Aquí les traigo un capi más jojojojojo creo que me he divertido escribiendolo, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, por ahi Mine Hatamuke me comento de que si iba a pasar algo turbio con Kakashi y su otro yo XDDDD, la idea si que me ha parecido muy divertida aunque aun la analizo xDDDDDDD, grax ^^

Que disfruten el capi =)

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Mi otro yo**

Estaba sentado en una silla con la pierna cruzada en mi habitación mientras observaba como mi otro yo descansaba en mi cama, le había quítalo la mayor parte de su ropa y aun se me hacia increíble lo idéntico que éramos.

Tome el baso de hielo con wiski que había dejado en la mesa y le di un sorbo.

-Supongo que no despertara hasta mañana –Murmure.

Me acabe el baso con wiski, luego me lave la cara y los dientes para luego meterme en la cama junto a él, mi cama era amplia así que los dos cabíamos perfectamente, yo no tenia ningún deseo de irme a dormir a un frio sofá.

A la mañana siguiente me encontré en una situación curiosa, yo estaba acurrucado en su pecho mientras usaba uno de sus brazos como almohada y el me abrazaba, cuando los dos nos dimos cuenta de lo que sucedía bruscamente nos separamos.

-Lo siento… malos hábitos míos –Contestó.

-No hay problema –Le dije, aunque ambos estábamos sonrojados por lo sucedido – ¿Entonces duermes con tu pareja?

-Sí, él es todo para mí en mi mundo.

-¿Él?

-Me atraen los hombres más que a las mujeres.

-Entiendo, igual yo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Habrá algún mundo donde nos interesen las mujeres? –Rio.

-Tal vez, y… ¿Quién es tu pareja si se puede saber?

-Yamato aunque ese es su nombre clave, tiene otro nombre que solo los ANBU y unas que otras personas conocen.

-¿ANBU?

-Escuadrón de Fuerzas especiales ninja, son shinobis elegidos directamente por el Kage y un Kage es el líder de una aldea.

-Entiendo, entonces tu y tu pareja han estado en ese escuadrón.

-Sí lo estuvimos hace algún tiempo, cada miembro ANBU tiene un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo como este o en el derecho si son mujeres.

Observe su tatuaje era bastante peculiar quería asemejarse a un espiral y creo que era la única cosa en la que diferíamos yo nunca me tatué ningún dibujo en mi cuerpo.

-Interesante…

-El nombre de mi pareja es… -Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente cuando escuche esas palabras – Tenzou.

-¿Enserio? –Me había sorprendido bastante.

-Sí, es un poco terco algunas veces pero lo quiero bastante.

-Yo recientemente he descubierto que tengo sentimientos por él…

-No me digas, incluso nuestros gustos son iguales… no cabe duda que tu eres yo y yo soy tu. Pero ¿Por qué aun no es tu pareja?

-Hay una historia muy larga para eso…

-Cuéntamela, no creo que pueda irme de aquí en un tiempo…

Le conté todo lo que me había sucedido en mi vida y el escucho detenidamente, a veces hacia algunas pausas cuando no entendía algo y luego yo le explicaba, también comprendí mas cosas de él ya que comparábamos sus sucesos con los míos conforme iba explicando la historia.

Una de las cosas que me asombro fue su Sharingan, tenía un inmenso poder y además era el ojo de Óbito.

Él se sorprendió con mi época de lujuria.

Al final termine de contarle todo.

-Tu situación es un poco lamentable mi querido Kakashi… te has dejado manipular cundo tu deberías de estarlos manipulando, con tu inteligencia eso es pan comido ¿o me equivoco?

No respondí, pero él tenía razón.

-¿Qué o quién te hizo así?

-No lo se…

-Tal vez lo escondiste en alguna parte de tu cerebro, como sea, tendrás que arreglártelas tu mismo yo no pienso ayudarte ya que es tu problema.

-Lo he intentado… pero ellos son más poderosos que yo…

-¿Ya te estas rindiendo? En mi vida he luchado con enemigos mas poderosos que yo, con personalidades que sé que no podre ganar, pero aun así ideo algún plan para descubrir sus puntos débiles y tal vez pueda ganar o al menos la información que recolecte les serviría de ayuda a mis compañeros de batalla yo lo he dado todo en esa peleas con un solo propósito defender a la aldea y proteger a mis seres queridos…. Aunque he de admitir que no siempre sale exitoso lo que uno planea.

Su expresión había cambiado, supuse que también debió de perder a alguien importante, aunque sentía como si mi padre estuviera aquí sermoneándome.

-Si te das ahora por vencido, Yamato… quiero decir Tenzou estará en manos de otro, besado por otro e incluso penetrado por otro… ¿Estas feliz con eso?

-¡NO! ¡No lo estoy! –Le grite.

-¡Entonces quiero verlo! ¡Quiero ver de que estas hecho Kakashi!

Mi otro yo me había implantado una lección, era como si me hubiera agarrado y me hubiera dado un par de bofetadas.

Pero desde ese momento me sentí un poco diferente, sabia que podía lograr lo que quisiera, esa sensación había estado desaparecida por mucho tiempo.

-Gracias, te lo demostrare.

-Bien.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-Si, creo que tengo hambre.

-¿Salimos? Porque creo que no tengo nada aquí…

-Pero yo no tengo dinero… -Miraba hacia otro lado, claramente note que estaba mintiendo.

-¿Enserio?

-Si…

-Por esta vez yo invito, pero para la otra tú lo harás.

-Esta bien.

-Pero antes, creo que te prestare ropa mía, si vas a la calle con esa ropa ninja, todo el mundo te mirara raro, dirán que andas de "cosplay".

-Supongo que tienes razón…

Mire a mi otro yo cambiarse mientras yo hacia lo mismo, seguía asombrado, teníamos incluso las mismas cicatrices en la espalda, pero sus cicatrices son de batalla y las mías… pues no son de batalla precisamente… reí un poco.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada, no te preocupes.

-¿Enserio tengo que usar esos zapatos?

-Si.

-Pero se ven realmente incomodos.

-Te acostumbraras pronto.

-Eso espero… veo que tienes los libros de Jiraiya-Sama. –Dijo agarrando uno de los libros que tenia en una mesa.

-¿En tu mundo también existen estos libros?

-Si mira –Dijo mientras buscaba uno entre sus cosas.

-¡Increíble!

-Una vez tuve que leer esta página en voz alta…. –Dijo mientras señalaba una de las paginas del Icha-Icha Tactics.

-Y precisamente esa página –La risa me gano.

-No te rías, fue realmente vergonzoso.

-Me lo imagino, no quiero estar en esa situación nunca.

-Algún día a lo mejor lo estarás.

De repente escuche como mis perros empezaban a ladrar, era señal de que tenían hambre.

-¡Es verdad! No les he dado de comer.

-Cada vez me sorprendo más de este mundo, esos perros que se escuchan seguramente son los mismos que yo poseo en mi mundo.

-Vamos a verlos.

-¡Increíble! ¡Son igualitos! Aunque en mi mundo son ninjas y hablan.

-Eso es más asombroso.

Mis perros estaban algo confundidos a ver dos Kakashis, pero al poco tiempo se acostumbraron.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Si… aunque me pregunto si debería de transformarme en alguien mas…

-¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Si, es una técnica básica.

-Yo prefiero verte así.

-¿Te me estas insinuando?

-No que va, bueno tal vez un poco –Reí.

-¿Huh?

-Es broma.

-Esta bien, no me trasformare, pero tu tendrás que ingeniártelas para inventar una historia creíble del porque me perezco tanto a ti, si algún conocido tuyo nos ve.

-No te preocupes ya lo tengo todo planeado.

-¿En serio? Quiero oírlo.

-No, lo escucharas si nos encontramos con alguien conocido.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-¿Cómo puedes caminar con estos zapatos? ¡Me calan!

-Eres un ninja y no soportas el dolor de unos zapatos….

-¿Te estas vengando?

-No lo se, tal vez.

Note que me miraba feo, aunque yo solo estaba bromeando.

-Relájate, se pasara una vez que se amolden a tus pies.

Llegamos a un lugar donde vendían desayunos y café, por suerte no había nadie conocido.

-Pide lo que quieras –Le dije.

-Gracias.

Al final terminamos hablando de las diferencias que había en cada uno de nuestros mundos y reíamos a carcajadas cuando encontrábamos alguna cosa rara.

-¡Kisame con maquillaje! –Reía a carcajadas -¡Tengo que ver eso, tienes que llevarme a ese juicio tuyo!

-Yo aun no me puedo creer que él sea un asesino al igual que Itachi.

-Son muy diferentes los mundos.

-En cierto modo.

-Tendré que hacer alguna investigación de este mundo, para ver si encuentro alguna forma de volver, pero en realidad lo dudo mucho, creo que alguien de mi mundo va a tener que venir por mí.

-Seguramente será Tenzou ¿no?

-Si, yo también lo creo.

-Pues ojala pueda conocerlo.

-Te lo presentare.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La nueva semana había empezado y mi otro yo y yo ya nos conocíamos perfectamente, incluso pareciera como si fuéramos gemelos y nos comunicábamos mentalmente.

-¡Al final he dominado estos zapatos!

-¿Ves? Te dije que ibas a acostumbrar.

-Bueno iré hacer mi investigación, suerte en tu trabajo.

-Gracias, igual.

Mi coche aun estaba en reparación, así que me tocaba ir a tomar el autobús. Me daba rabia, era muy tedioso ir entre tanta gente, estar parado si no se encuentra asiento, soportar los gritos del operador y una infinidad de cosas…

Cuando me subí al autobús, vi muchas caras conocidas, sobre todo estudiantes de la escuela, me saludaron y yo les regrese el gesto y como era de esperarse ya no había asientos.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió es ver a Tenzou en ese autobús, en realidad nunca supe bien donde vivía y si tomaba el mismo autobús, me hizo pensar que tal vez no viva muy lejos de donde yo vivo.

Pero me dio mucho gusto verlo ahí, él no se había percatado de mi presencia, estaba agarrando el tubo pasamanos con la mano derecha mientras veía hacia afuera del autobús.

Ahora ya no tenía miedo de Sai así que iba a dar comienzo a la operación _"recuperar a Tenzou" _ me acerque sigilosamente hacia donde él estaba, lo mire de reojo y note que se estaba durmiendo, me dio risa al respecto, pero estaba con la guardia baja así que empecé a atacarlo.

Agarre el pasamanos con la mano izquierda para encontrarme con su mano derecha y entonces lenta y suavemente empecé a tocarle los nudillos.

Tenzou rápidamente se dio cuenta y dirigió su mirada a la mía.

-¿Sen…pai? –Dijo tembloroso.

-Sshhh… ¿no querrás que alguien más note lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Verdad?

El solamente negó con la cabeza.

Con los saltos bruscos que el autobús daba al pasar por los topes de las calles, terminamos literalmente agarrados de la mano en el pasamanos.

Me sentí muy bien al respecto, Tenzou estaba mirando hacia otro lado, pero note que sus orejas estaban rojas, eso me dio mucho gusto.

Aunque ese momento no iba a durar mucho tiempo, pronto llegaríamos a la escuela, pero antes de separarme de él le murmuré:

-Quiero que solo me sigas amando a mí, no te rindas por favor.

Después de eso me separe para hacerle la parada al autobús.

Note como sus ojos me miraban con sorpresa, yo estaba totalmente complacido con su reacción, la operación _"recuperar a Tenzou"_ había comenzado exitosamente.

Continuará…..

* * *

Bueno Kakashi ha empezado hacer sus movimientos ahora que ya tiene más confianza en sí mismo, pero pues apenas inicia aun hay muchas cosas que pueden pasar jojojojojojo

¿Qué reacciones tendran los demás al ver al otro Kakashi? xDDD lo sbran en el próximo capi jojojojoojo xDDDDDDDD

Espero sus reviews y nos estamos viendo en la próxima actualización =)

Saludos


	13. Confianza

****Hellooooo, ¿cómo estan? espero que bien ^^, aqui vengo con una nueva actualización.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, me han dado varias ideas con ellos.

Sin más que decir aquí se los dejo jojojojojoo

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Confianza**

La sonrisa que se reflejaba en mi rostro era impecable, estaba realmente contento por lo que había hecho, la confianza que alguna vez tuve de joven había regresado.

-Te ves de buen humor mi eterno rival Kakashi, ¿algo bueno te ha pasado?

-¡Hola Gai! En cierto modo, supongo.

-Sospecho que será una de tus cosas gays.

-Déjame en paz.

Trate de alejarme de él pero no me fue posible.

-He dado en el clavo.

-¿Ya has terminado? –Lo mire con indiferencia.

-Por supuesto que no….

-Si me vas a retar otra vez olvídalo, el resultado será el mismo.

-Pero…. No puedo quedarme así… por mi orgullo…

Otra vez con eso… no podre quitármelo de encima.

-¿Entonces? ¿En que quieres que te venza esta vez?

-¿Qué? ¡Ya estas dando por hecho que me vas a vencer!

-Si.

-¡Te demostrare lo contrario! ¡El reto será una competencia de natación, si no puedo vencerte nadare ahí hasta el anochecer! ¡Te esperare al finalizar las actividades académicas en la piscina de la escuela! ¡No se te ocurra faltar!

-Si, si ahí te veré, adiós.

Gai siempre me ha estado retando en diversas actividades desde que llegue a esta escuela, ya se me había hecho raro que no me retara, no se porque lo hace o cual es su motivo, aunque por mi mente llego a suceder que a lo mejor le gustaba y por eso hacia esa clase de cosas, pero él es 100% heterosexual y además nunca me imagine teniendo una relación con él.

Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos y me dirigí directo a la enfermería.

Al llegar note que Tenzou aun no llegaba, observe muchas cosas desordenadas así que las empecé a acomodar, cuando termine me senté en mi escritorio y al divisar la puerta pude notar por el cristal una sombra de una persona estaba caminando de un lado a otro, ese cabello puntiagudo no me engañaba.

-¡Tenzou! ¡El trabajo no se va hacer solo! ¡Así que entra de una vez y no estés perdiendo el tiempo! –Grite moderadamente.

La puerta se abrió y en efecto era él y se reía estúpidamente.

-Lo siento, enseguida me pongo a trabajar –Decía eso sin mirarme a la cara.

Aunque al poco tiempo note que su concentración estaba por los suelos, hacia muchas estupideces, se le caían las medicinas, se tropezaba con la orilla de la cama y yo lo miraba muy divertido.

-Senpai…. –Decidió hablar.

-¿Si, dime?

-Lo de hace un momento… este… eso quiere decir que…

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, la puerta se volvió a abrir.

-¡Sensei!-Dijo la persona que mas odiaba en ese momento.

-¿huh? ¡Sai! –Respondió Tenzou.

-Lo extrañe mucho, apuesto que también usted se siente igual.

Tenzou me miro y luego miro a Sai y por supuesto que Sai noto eso.

-Claro… ¿vamos afuera?

-Si… -Sai me lanzo una mirada fría.

Me contuve aun no era el momento de actuar, antes tenia que hacer una pequeña investigación, pero pronto podre regresarle todo lo que me ha hecho.

Sonreí.

-Supongo que es hora de ir a hablar con él.

Salí de la enfermería, Tenzou y Sai no estaban muy lejos de ahí, ambos me miraron con sorpresa yo solo les sonreí y seguí con mi camino.

Después de una pequeña caminata llegue a ese grupo que alguna vez les llegue a dar clases.

-¡Naruto puedes venir un momento!

Cuando dije esas palabras todo el mundo guardo silencio y estaba a la expectativa.

-Seguramente te has metido en problemas –Dijo Kiba.

-¿He hecho algo malo, Kakashi-Sensei? –Me dijo algo nervioso

-No, nada de eso, ver por favor.

-Bueno.

Después de eso todos siguieron en sus asuntos y Naruto salió del salón.

-Te gusta mucho el ramen, ¿verdad Naruto?

-Siiii, yo diría que hasta lo amo –Reí un poco.

-Tengo una misión para ti y a cambio te invitare a comer todo el ramen que quieras.

-¿Lo dice enserio Kakashi-Sensei?

-Sip.

-Waaahh esto me emociona bastante, ¿qué clase de misión es?

-¡Espere un momento Kakashi-Sensei! ¡Yo también quiero ser parte de esa misión!

-¿Huh?, Kakashi-Sensei me eligió a mi, no a ti Sasuke, así que no te metas en donde no te llaman.

-Si, esta bien.

-¡¿Kakashi-Sensei? ¿Por qué lo permite? –Me decía enojado Naruto.

-Así será más divertido ¿no creen? –Le guiñe un ojo a Sasuke.

Sasuke tocio falsamente, al final Naruto no muy conforme acepto.

-La misión será que investiguen y vigilen a Sai, quiero que me digan que hace, como lo hace y si es posible quiero que averigüen si tiene una debilidad. El que me traiga más información recibirá más ramen.

-¿Sai? Hmmm no me cae bien, ha dicho muchas que me hacen enfurecer-Decía Naruto.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo –Dijo Sasuke.

-Los entiendo.

-¿Y que hará con la información que saquemos? –Inquirió Sasuke.

-Eso es un secreto, entonces ¿lo harán?

Ambos asintieron.

-Muchas gracias, el viernes nos vemos en el restaurante Ichiraku, que tengan un buen día.

La fase dos había comenzado, en ese momento me preguntaba si a mi otro yo le estaba yendo bien.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El día acabo sin muchas novedades, Tenzou guardo su distancia y no me dirigió la palabra en todo el día, supuse que Sai tenía algo que ver, lo maldije. Igual yo no quería apresurarme.

-Tenzou, ahorita tendré una competencia de natación con Gai… por si quieres ir a ver como lo destrozo… -No sabia si me iba a responder o si iba a ir, pero al menos quería intentarlo.

-Ok

Bueno al menos recibió el mensaje, mi próximo plan era que viera cuerpo que tengo y quedara más entusiasmado conmigo, aunque olvide el pequeño detalle de que tenia cicatrices y no traía traje de baño….

Como sea me dirigí a la piscina no importa si tenia que nadar desnudo no quería ensuciar mi lista de victorias con una derrota.

Cuando llegue al lugar acordado, Gai ya se encontraba haciendo calentamientos y no era el único teníamos audiencia… eso me causaba un gran problema.

-Espero que estés preparado Kakashi.

-Gai… ¿no podemos posponerlo? No traigo traje de baño….

-Supuse que pasaría algo así…-Es obvio que iba a pasar – te compre uno…. Toma –Me dijo.

-Que mas da, deja voy a cambiarme. –Me retire a los vestidores.

Mire al bañador, era de esos bañadores súper ajustados y de licra…. Ese tipo de ropa no me gustaba me hacia sentir incomodo, aunque una de las ventajas de este tipo de ropa es que delineaba perfectamente el cuerpo…. Así que supuse que era una gran ventaja para mí si Tenzou observaba la competencia.

Cuando regrese a la piscina había mas gente reunida, Rock Lee animaba a todo pulmón a su maestro Gai, todas las chicas se les caía la baba al verme, por ahí escuche que una dijo que las cicatrices me hacían ver mas sexy, estuve contento con ese comentario.

Pero la persona que realmente quería que estuviera ahí…. No se encontraba.

-¡Gai! ¡Terminemos con esto!

-Muy bien, 5 vueltas de ida y regreso el que llegue primero será el ganador.

-Bien.

Cada uno se puso en posición y cuando un alumno dio la señal de salida ambos nos sumergimos al agua y nadamos como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Al principio íbamos parejos, pero Gai cometió un error al cambiar su estilo de nado lo hizo más lento y yo tome la ventaja y al poco tiempo gane.

-¿Supongo que con esto es suficiente?

-No debí cambiar mi estilo de nado…. Ni modo, ahora estaré nadando aquí hasta el anochecer.

-No tienes que hacerlo…

-Es una de mis reglas así que no interfieras.

-Como quieras, nos vemos Gai

Salí de la piscina, mire hacia todas las direcciones para ver si encontraba al hombre de cabello castaño… pero no mire a nadie…

Y cuando ya había perdido la esperanza de que hubiese venido de repente escuche su voz.

-¡Buen trabajo Senpai!

De inmediato gire mi vista hacia la dirección donde provenía esa voz y lo que vi fue a Tenzou alejándose del lugar.

Estaba feliz si había venido aunque seguramente a escondidas de Sai, me dio risa al respecto ya se estaba poniendo rebelde.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-jumm, entonces el Gai de este mundo también te reta, parece que ese tipo es igual en todos lados.

-Es fastidioso a veces ¿verdad?

-Si…

-¿Cómo te fue en tu investigación?

-No muy bien… en ningún lado hay algún rastro de chackra o algo que me pueda llevar a mi mundo y esas cosas que llaman autos casi me matan.

-Que mal… ¿en tu mundo no hay autos?

-No, nosotros usamos solo nuestros pies para movernos de un lado a otro no necesitamos de esos objetos.

-Fascinante, seguramente tu mundo esta menos contaminado.

-Si… el aire de aquí es más denso que el de mi mundo.

-Entiendo… nosotros nos vamos acabar mas rápido este mundo con todas esas cosas que el hombre construye.

-En mi mundo también se puede acabar pronto, con cada ninja desquiciado que hay por haya.

Ambos reímos.

-Por cierto se me hace tan curioso que Sasuke ande tras Naruto cuando en mi mundo es aleves.

-Supongo que los factores de cada mundo influyen, aquí Itachi no le inculco odio, Naruto no tiene el kyubi y solo es odiado por pandillas callejeras.

-Tienes razón, pues me alegra que tu plan este dando resultados, esperemos que esos dos averigüen algo útil.

-Lo harán, confió en ellos.

De pronto mi celular empezó a sonar, mire la pantalla de este y me di cuenta de que era Itachi.

-Hola Itachi, ¿qué tal?... también gracias… entiendo…. ¿Ocupas algo mas de mi?... ok…. Muy bien, nos estamos viendo.

-Kakashi es raro decirte por mi nombre, en fin… mañana podrás ver a Kisame ya que tanto lo quieres ver.

-¿En serio?

-Si, mañana es el juicio a las 10am.

-Perfecto.

Creo que mi otro yo estaba mas emocionado que yo… también tenia que llamar a la escuela para avisar que no iría, aunque eso lo iba hacer por la mañana.

-¡Ah!

-¿Qué paso?

-Se me olvido preguntarle a Tenzou donde vivía… seguramente vive cercas de aquí…. Demonios.

-Ya habrá otra ocasión, pero tengo mucha curiosidad de conocer al Tenzou de aquí.

-Nomas espero que no intentes nada extraño con él.

-¿Qué te da miedo? ¿Qué haga algo como esto?

De repente mi otro yo se abalanzo sobre mí y caímos al piso, me tenía las manos sujetadas.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?

Pero detrás de esa mascara podía notar que estaba sonriendo y me toco entre la entrepierna.

-Si… parece que eso también lo tenemos igual –Dijo al final y me soltó.

-Ahora me he excitado…. Termina lo que empezaste.

-¿Huh? Termina tu… me voy a ver los perros.

Mi otro yo a veces me sorprendía con sus reacciones.

-Solo estaba bromeado, es imposible que me excite con un solo toque.

-Lo se.

-Maldito.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Al día siguiente hable a la escuela para reportar que no iba a ir, Tsunade-Sama me concedió el permiso.

-¿Estas listo kakashi?

-Si

Ambos nos habíamos puesto traje de vestir aunque cada uno era diferente.

-¿No tienes calor con esa mascara?

-Lo siento es un habito mio.

-Bueno me ahorras problemas, así nadie te reconocerá.

-Esta bien me la quitare.

-¡Maldito! Quieres que sufra ¿verdad?

-Si, tengo que entretenerme en algo.

Y al poco tiempo se escucho el claxon de un coche.

-El taxi ha llegado, vámonos.

-No puedo esperar a ver que historia vas a crear.

-¡Bastardo!

Cerré las ventanas, asegure bien la puerta y luego ambos nos subimos al taxi.

-Buenos días señores, ¿A dónde los llevo?

-Al palacio de justicia, gracias.

-Entendido.

-¿Sabes? Podría llegar a ese lugar en un instante.

-¡Cállate!

-Esta bien…

Mi otro yo me había puesto de mal humor, pero de pronto me invadió un pensamiento, ¿Qué pasaría con Tenzou al vernos? Recé porque ese día nunca llegara.

Continuará…

* * *

Hemos llegado al final del capi jojojojo, espero que les haya gustado, me divertí mucho haciendo la parte de los dos kakashis xDDDDDDDD, solo me lo imagino y me da una risa xDDDDD y ese tipo de acercamientos entre ellos es lo que veremos xD

Kakashi tiene mucha confianza en si mismo, esperemos que siga así xD

Pues ahora ando en busca de un nuevo trabajo... así que de mientras tendre tiempo libre asi que a lo mejor estare actualizando mas seguido xD

Nos estamos viendo en la próxima actualización y espero sus reviews.

Saludos.


	14. Diversión

****Hola a todos, ahora si pude actualizar mas pronto xDDDD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^

Pues aquí se los dejo, que lo disfruten jojojojo

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Diversión.**

Hay momentos en los que uno tiene que hacerse responsable de las consecuencias de los actos que uno realiza sin antes pensarlo dos veces… yo estaba pagando una de esas imprudencias.

Me había arrepentido completamente al no haberle permitido a mi otro yo transformarse en alguien mas… al principio pensé que iba a ser divertido ver la reacción de los otros pero nunca me imagine como lo iba a tomar Tenzou… y eso me preocupaba bastante.

-¡KAKASHI! –Grito mi otro yo.

-¿Huh?

-¿Dónde andas? Parece que ya hemos llegado.

Mire por la ventanilla del auto y en efecto el edificio donde se impartían juicios cada día estaba ahí.

-Lo siento… -Saque dinero de mi cartera para dársela al operador del taxi-Aquí tiene.

-¡Gracias, que tengan buen día!

-Igual

Nos bajamos del automóvil y empezamos a caminar hacia el edificio.

-¿Kakashi? –Pregunte.

-¿Si?

-Es posible… ¿que uses esa técnica de trasformación?

-Joo pensé que te gustaba justo como soy… ¿Por qué ese cambio de opinión?

-¿Lo harás?

-Podría… pero no quiero, ¿quieres arruinarme la única diversión que tengo?

No respondí.

-Además este mundo es muy relajante a comparación del mio, son como vacaciones.

Este tipo…

-Dijiste que ya tenías una historia ¿no?, ¿entonces de que te preocupas?

-Oh, esta bien… sigamos entonces.

Se miraba bastante feliz… él lo estaba disfrutando realmente…

En la entrada del edificio nos estaba esperando Itachi y Kisame.

-¡Buenos di….as! ¿huh?

Reí nerviosamente.

-¡Buenos días! Este…. Esto resultara gracioso pero recientemente me entere que mi madre tuvo gemelos pero de bebes nos separaron…. No estoy enterado de todos los detalles.

-ah… ok…

Fue un momento realmente incomodo.

-Él es… -Tenia que pensar un nombre rápidamente pero el me gano.

-Shin, mucho gusto.

Él estrecho las manos con ambos.

-Esto si que es realmente una gran sorpresa además de que llegaste a tiempo.

Ambos nos observaron de pies a cabeza cambiando la mirada y comparándonos con su mirada.

-Su parecido es realmente asombroso incluso esa cicatriz en el rostro –Dijo Kisame.

-¿No les constaste kakashi?

-¿eh?

-Veo que no, los padres con los que yo estuve me contaron que cuando nacimos, ambos tuvimos una grabe infección en nuestro ojo izquierdo y nos tuvieron que operar… por eso tenemos esa cicatriz.

-¿Enserio? –Dijo Itachi.

Esa frase nos puso de punta, parece que Itachi no se había tragado esa pequeña mentirita, aunque estuve contento de que Tenzou no estuviera presente ya que él sabe la verdad acerca de esta cicatriz….

-Debió ser duro… aunque bueno no sabían de la existencia del otro… lo importante es que ahora se pudieron conocer –Dijo tras una larga pausa.

-Si…

-Bueno entremos, Kimimaro y Jugo llegaran en unos minutos.

Note que mi otro yo estaba algo raro… pero después descubrí que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo realmente grande por no reírse.

-¡Compórtate! –Le dije.

Él solo asintió.

Empezamos a caminar

-¿Itachi te vio de niño? –Me susurro al odio.

-Trato de hacer memoria pero no lo recuerdo….

-Pues parece que no se ha creído eso…

-¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa SHIN?

-¿No es divertido?

-Si claro…

-Por cierto, desde que llegamos aquí alguien nos ha estado observando

-¿Quién podrá ser? –Aunque yo sospechaba que podría ser Sai o Deidara.

-Lo averiguare mas tarde

-¿Enserio?

-Si, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

-Gracias

-Dense prisa señores-Dijo Itachi.

Cuando entramos mi otro yo e Itachi se fueron a sentar en donde les correspondía en el publico, mientras Kisame y yo nos acercábamos al estrado.

Kisame me comentaba que a lo mejor no iba ser fácil pero que había planeado una estrategia que iba a dar resultado.

La gente empezaba a llenar los lugares vacíos entre público, jueces y por supuesto la fiscalía.

Mire hacia donde se encontraba mi otro yo y al parecer había entablado una conversación con Itachi se les veía muy entretenidos.

Solo espero que no diga cosas innecesarias .murmure.

-¿Dijiste algo? –Preguntó Kisame.

-No… nada.

-Bien, iré a cerciorarme de que nuestros testigos ya hayan llegado.

-Ok

Unos minutos mas tarde el juicio había comenzado….

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El juicio fue relativamente muy largo, una cosa llevaba a la otra, pero al final la estrategia de Kisame había funcionado, él es un bocazas impresionante.

Todos estábamos envueltos de alegría, mientras los que estaban en mi contra se retorcían en su propio odio.

-¡Kakashi, volveras a laborar! ¿Quieres que te consiga un lugar en el hospital de konoha? –Dijo Kimimaro.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder algo, Itachi intervino.

-¡No será necesario! ¡Él va a tener un lugar propio! ¿No es así Kakashi-San?

Lo mire a los ojos, claramente me estaba diciendo que confirmara lo que había dicho.

-Si… -Supuse que ya tenia algo planeado.

-Ya veo, bueno me tienes que dar el teléfono para poderte hablar para emergencias –Dijo Kimimaro.

-Por supuesto y pues muchas gracias a todos, esto significa mucho para mi.

Todos me miraron y se limitaron a sonreír.

-¿Vamos a tomar algo? –Dijo Itachi para todos.

-Lo siento yo no puedo, tengo que regresar al hospital… para otra ocasión será, gracias de todos modos –Dijo Kimimaro.

-Yo tengo asuntos pendientes… -Dijo Jugo

-¿Kakashi-San, Kisame? –Inquirió Itachi.

-Lo siento Itachi-San, será para la otra.

-Ok

Itachi me miro y note que estaba faltando alguien….

-Yo si puedo ir… por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Shin?

-Él se fue a la mitad del juicio dijo que tenia que hacer algo, pero que nos iba a esperar afuera.

-Ya veo –Seguramente fue a averiguar quien nos observaba.

-¿Nos vamos entonces?

-si

Todos empezamos a desalojar el lugar yéndonos hacia la puerta de salida.

-¿Kakashi?

-¿hmm?

-Este…. ¿Realmente es tan asombroso tener una relación homosexual? –Dijo de repente Kimimaro.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No es que yo me esté volviendo homosexual…. Si no que tengo curiosidad.

Sonreí, se había delatado completamente.

-En cualquier relación, siempre hay un factor que los une y ese es el amor no importa si son del mismo o diferente sexo o de edades diferentes o si son amigos, padres, hijos, novio o novia, siempre existe ese sentimiento pero expresado de diferente manera.

-Entiendo… si tienes razón.

-¿Y entonces quien es tu enamorado?

-¿eh? ¿De que hablas? Huy que tarde es, me voy adelantando, nos vemos.

Ese Kimimaro, sabia que iba a caer.

Cuando salimos mi otro yo estaba sentado en las gradas leyendo uno de los libros de Jiraiya-Sama.

-Hola Shin, todo fue un éxito –Le dije.

-Me alegro, yo también tuve éxito por estos lados.

-Excelente.

-Shin-San… le dije a Kakashi-San que fuéramos a tomar algo, ¿nos acompañas?

-Me parece bien.

-Ok, entonces vámonos en mi auto.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Itachi manejaba su lujoso _Lexus GS 350 2012 negro _mientras yo iba de copiloto y mi otro yo en el asiento trasero leyendo uno de los Icha-Icha.

-Bonito auto.

-Gracias… ¿Kakashi-San?

-¿hm?

-Me puedes decir ¿Quién es la persona que viene con nosotros?

-Ya te lo había dicho es Shin…

-No me creo nada de lo que me han dicho, tengo muchos argumentos contra su historia.

Mire a mi otro yo por medio del retrovisor.

-hmmm creo que no tengo alternativa voy a tener que usar mi sha…. Hmm creo que pensándolo bien seria peligroso cuando aun vamos en este auto…

-¿Vas a usar que?

-Nada… olvídalo.

De repente los seguros del auto se accionaron impidiéndonos salir.

-No me detendré, hasta que escuche la verdad.

Volví a ver a mi otro yo por el retrovisor y seguía perdido en su lectura.

¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo? – me dije.

-Esta bien, te lo diré… Soy Hatake Kakashi y vengo de otro mundo… Fin.

-¿huh?

-Ya depende de ti si me crees o no, pero esa es la verdad.

Itachi me miro con una expresión de que no lo podía creer y yo solo asentí para afirmar lo que había dicho mi otro yo.

-¡Esto es increíble!

-Lo se, yo tampoco me lo podía creer al principio, pero así son las cosas.

-Bueno, guardare su secreto pero a cambio de eso quiero que me cuenten mas acerca de ese mundo.

-Gracias.

-Si no hay problema por mí.

Al poco tiempo llegamos a un bar donde nos sentamos los tres y empezamos a ordenar bebidas mientras mi otro yo le contaba cosas de su mundo ninja, Itachi se quedo completamente en Shock cuando se entero de la tragedia de los Uchiha.

-¿Yo realmente hice eso?

-Tu no, tu otro yo.

-Itachi, tu familia sigue viviendo ¿no es así?

-Si… aunque nos hemos peleado y por eso vivo solamente con mi hermano…

-Ves es una de las diferencias, otra es que mi padre en este mundo sigue viviendo y en el mundo ninja ya ha muerto y como esas hay muchas mas diferencias, no creo que debas preocuparte por eso, este mundo es nuestro y el de kakashi es de él.

-Si creo que tienes razón, pero fue muy imprudente de su parte mostrarse así, si el kakashi de ese mundo puede transformarse en lo que sea, debió de hacerlo así no llamaría la atención.

-Díselo a él…

-No, díselo a él.

-Esta bien, ya no peleen… parecen niños…

-Pero fue divertido, cuando salieron tus compañeros me dijeron que si ya había salido ¿Qué como le hice? Yo les dije que fue magia y ver sus caras me divirtió bastante.

-Tengan mas cuidado.

-Si… -Respondimos ambos.

-Por cierto Kakashi… ¿Quién nos perseguía?

-¿Los perseguía alguien?

-Si, de hecho fue Deidara y estaba planeando volar el edificio… creo que esta algo loco, pero ya lo arregle.

-Deidara… -Dijo Itachi enojado.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Es un secreto… pero ya no los volverá a molestar.

-Gracias, supongo.

Seguimos tomando y disfrutando de la música que ofrecía el bar, de vez en cuando algunas chicas se acercaban a nosotros pero las rechazamos completamente.

-Kakashi-San, antes de irnos quiero darte esto –Me entrego un objeto en una de mis manos.

-¿Una llave?

-Si es la llave que abre el edificio donde será tu consultorio esta ubicado a una cuadra de la escuela de konoha.

-Pero esto es demasiado Itachi… no me lo merezco.

-No digas esas cosas, eres un gran doctor, algún día tendré que acudir a tus servicios.

-Te lo pagare de alguna manera.

-Si es así que sea con tu cuerpo o que mejor con sus cuerpos.

-¿Ya esta borracho verdad?

-Creo que si.

-No estoy borracho…. –Se quedo dormido en la mesa.

-Si… lo estaba.

-Aunque su propuesta no esta nada mal –Dijo mi otro yo.

-Ni se te ocurra…

-Esta bien…. ¿Sabes manejar verdad?

-Claro

Levantamos a Itachi para que cada uno de sus brazos colgara en cada uno de nuestros hombros y así poder llevarlo hasta el auto.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Lleguemos a mi apartamento ya que a mi otro yo se le había ocurrido una broma magnifica.

-Solo a ti se te ocurren estas cosas.

-Sera divertido.

Comenzamos con la operación _"Sorprender a Itachi" _ le quitamos la ropa y lo acomodamos en la cama.

-Que bonito cuerpo tiene.

-No lo toques….

-esta bien…

Y luego nosotros nos desnudamos y nos metimos a la cama y nos acurrucamos junto a él, así a la mañana siguiente el pensara que estuvo con ambos.

Y con una sonrisa en el rostro Morfeo nos capturo y empezamos a soñar.

Continuará…

* * *

Los dos Kakashis parece que son muy traviesos xDDDDDDDDDDD, espero que les haya gustado ^^, espero sus reviews y nos vemos hasta la otra jojojojo


	15. Después de la tormenta… la calma

****Hellooo una vez más, pues bueno aqui les traigo otra dosis de este fic xDDDD

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews ^^ me alegra que les siga gustando.

Que disfruten el nuevo capi jojojojojo

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Después de la tormenta… la calma**

Estaba teniendo un sueño curioso donde me encontraba en un lugar extraño y por alguna razón alguien me estaba persiguiendo, así que me hallaba en constante huida… aunque no pude identificar al sujeto.

Pero todo ese sueño se esfumo cuando sentí que alguien me estaba abofeteando la cara.

-Eso duele… -Respondí.

-Kakashi-San –Me vio –Y también Kakashi-San –Volteo a ver a mi otro yo –Me podrían explicar porque demonios estamos desnudos y en la misma cama….

-No puedes deducirlo por ti mismo –Dijo mi otro yo.

-Pero… no recuerdo nada…

-Natural estabas tan borracho… -Le dije.

-Entonces se aprovecharon de mi… bastardos.

-Nosotros no fuimos los que empezamos…

Itachi estaba confundido y nosotros estábamos haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para aguantarnos la risa.

-Pero… es extraño… no me siento como cuando acabo de tener sexo y si yo fui el que recibió no siento que salgan fluidos de ese lugar….

-¿También lo has olvidado? Si que andabas muy borracho… después del sexo tomamos una ducha los tres –Dijo mi otro yo.

Aunque esa justificación fue nuestra perdición.

Itachi se quedo pensativo por unos momentos y nosotros nos mirábamos de reojo.

-Ahora entiendo todo….

-¿Kakashi-San de casualidad tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza?

-Si… voy a buscarlo.

Mientras buscaba el medicamento algo me decía que no andaba bien.

-Aquí tienes… -Le di las pastillas y un baso de agua.

-Gracias –Las tomo inmediatamente –Ahora bien, ¿podrían acercarse un momento? –Nos dijo.

Mire a mi otro yo y él me regreso la mirada, pero como no supimos de que iba el asunto decidimos hacerle caso.

-Les parece muy gracioso, ¿verdad?

-¿huh? –fue la reacción de ambos.

Y de pronto vi un puñetazo venir hacia mi rostro, no pude hacer nada para no evitarlo.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso realmente dolió! –Decía mientras me sobaba.

-Tu otro yo es mas ágil no pude darle… ya me vengare de él… eso es por tratar de engañarme.

-Creo que ya se dio cuenta, fue divertido mientras duro –Dijo mi otro yo.

-Pero a ti no te pegaron… -Después de mi comentario todos empezamos a reír.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Gracias por cuidarme, ya me voy… Sasuke ha de estar preocupado por mi aunque seguramente ya se ha de haber ido a la escuela.

-Escuela… ¡ahh! También me voy… lo había olvidado.

-Te doy un aventón.

-Eso seria maravilloso.

-Vámonos.

-Bien, Kakashi pues te veré en un rato.

-nos vemos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Miraba por la ventanilla del auto, mientras llegábamos a la escuela, lo bueno es que esta vez no me dio mucha resaca, así que estaba muy contento por ese lado.

-Kakashi-San, ¿vas a renunciar en la escuela?

-Si, pero no ahora, imagino que el edificio esta vacío así que tengo que arreglarlo y ponerle todos el equipo necesario y eso me tomara un rato.

-Ya veo, yo puedo ayudar…

-No, esto lo hare por mi cuenta ya has hecho mucho por mi.

-Esta bien, cuando lo tengas listo quiero que me lo muestres.

-Esta bien.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de nuestra broma?

-Fácil, tenía la coleta y aun olía a alcohol…

-Ya veo…

-Aunque creo que hubiese sido divertido si en realidad hubiese pasado…

-Pero no te acordarías de nada…

-Eso seria lo malo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Gracias por el aventón, nos vemos en otra ocasión.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.

Estaba preparándome mentalmente por si la directora mandaba llamarme y me reprendía… había llegado demasiado tarde…

Camine por los pasillos rápidamente hasta llegar a la enfermería.

-Buenas tardes Tenzou

-Buenas tardes senpai, pensé que no vendría hoy tampoco….

-Tuve muchos contratiempos…

-Ya veo, la directora lo ha estado buscando…

-Lo sabia… bueno voy a verla.

Me retire para ir de inmediato a la dirección no tenia caso seguir postergando la agonía.

Cuando llegue toque la puerta y espere a escuchar algo.

-Adelante –Se escucho del otro lado.

-Con permiso, ¿me llamaba?

-Veo que ya llegaste, menos mal que Tenzou esta aquí, dime que haríamos si no estuviera…

-No lo se.

-Exactamente, eres un desastre Kakashi ¿lo sabias?

-Lo siento….

-En fin, ¿Cómo te fue en tu juicio?

-Salió bien, así que puedo volver a ser un medico con toda la palabra –Me sentía realmente feliz por ese aspecto.

-Se nota, ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Renunciaras?

-Ahora no, primero tengo que arreglar el edificio donde estaré dando mis servicios pero también quisiera hablar de algo con usted.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Le tengo mucho cariño a esta escuela, mis servicios seguirán estando disponibles para ella aunque desde mi consultorio, ¿le parecería buena idea hacer un convenio?

-Interesante… creo que es buena propuesta, ¿Qué beneficios vamos a tener?

-Cada estudiante adquirirá una membresía el cual cada año se renovaría y mostrando esa credencial sus consultas serán gratis al igual que el medicamento, pero cuando ya se requiere una intervención mayor como alguna operación ahí ya no aplicaría pero por ser estudiantes de aquí el costo se reduce a la mitad, ¿Qué le parece?

-¿Cuánto costaría esta membresía?

-100ryu

-Muy bien, es un buen trato.

-¿Trato hecho?

-Por supuesto, completaremos las negociaciones cuando renuncies.

-De acuerdo.

-Eso es todo, regresa a tus labores.

-Con su permiso.

Las cosas iban tomando forma poco a poco, y como dirían por ahí después de la tormenta luego viene la calma, realmente ese dicho se acomodaba perfectamente a mí.

Solamente me faltaba recuperar a Tenzou y todo seria perfecto y mientras pensaba en él me lo encontré por los pasillos.

-¡Senpai! ¿Almorzamos juntos?

¿Estaré soñando? ¿Realmente me pregunto eso?

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Qué si almorzamos juntos?

Entonces no estoy soñando….

-¿Claro, pero y Sai?

-Me entere que hoy no vino a la escuela… y ayer tuvimos una pelea –él estaba mirando sus pies mientras lo decía.

-Ya veo… que mal –Aunque por dentro estaba realmente contento por lo que había pasado.

-Pero vamos hacia la azotea, he querido comer ahí desde hace tiempo… pero Sai nunca quiere ir ahí… siempre quiere ir a donde tu te encuentres… hasta a veces creo que esta mas interesado en ti que en mi….

-Él me odia…

-Pero dicen que del odio nace el amor…

-Pero créeme yo no soportaría estar con él…

Sonrió levemente.

-Bueno, vamos hacia la azotea.

Yo lo fui siguiendo todo el camino, realmente mis acciones deben de estar tomando efecto, debo de aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Llegamos a la azotea y como era de esperarse no había ningún estudiante, nos sentamos cercas de una pared que lograba tapar el sol, así tendríamos un poco de sombra.

Yo solo traía un sándwich que fue lo único que me alcance a preparar, él en cambio traía un almuerzo decente.

Cada quien empezó a engullir sus alimentos pero las palabras no salían, pensé que él quería hablar en privado de algo, pero el solo contemplaba el cielo y seguía comiendo.

-Este…. –Decidí romper el silencio

-Realmente es tranquilo aquí arriba, ¿verdad, senpai?

-Si, tienes razón.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu juicio?

-Bien, ya no tengo ninguna restricción.

-Eso me alegra.

-Senpai… ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-¿A que te refieres?

-No se haga tonto, sabe a que me refiero… en realidad no se como sentirme, si feliz o enojado… tanto que luche por ganar su atención… pero un Uchiha me sobrepaso… y ahora resulta que realmente si le intereso cuando por fin había bloqueado lo que sentía hacia usted y lo estaba enfocando hacia otra persona… realmente no lo entiendo, parece que solo estaba jugando conmigo….

-No nada de eso…. Realmente yo no sabia que hacia… pero ahora todo esta claro… tú eres realmente la persona que…

-¡Basta!¡no diga cosas innecesarias! Además si sigue con esto…. Sai no es una persona ordinaria, así que deténgase no haga cosas absurdas que pongan en riesgo su vida.

-No… no lo hare, te liberare de él, así que no apartes tus sentimientos, por favor.

-Pero…

-Me has estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo ¿no es así? Mi misión ahora es hacerte feliz… te quitare ese dolor que llevas cargando.

-No sé que pensar la verdad

-¿Amas a Sai?

-…..

-¿Me amas?

-…..

-Entiendo, vas a ver que encontrare una manera de enfrentarme con ese bastardo, hasta entonces espero que reflexiones bien todo lo que he dicho.

Después de esa pequeña charla, Tenzou no me volvió hablar, solo me hablaba cuando teníamos algún asunto medico.

Cuando se terminaron las horas laborales, Sai vino a recogerlo en uno de sus autos lujosos, Tenzou lo abordo e imagine que hicieron las pases.

Me dirigí al edificio para ver en que condiciones estaba, cuando llegue quede algo sorprendido, era realmente espacioso y de 3 pisos.

-Itachi… realmente te esforzaste… -Dije mientras estaba en ese edificio, decidí llamarlo.

-Hola Kakashi-San ¿Qué tal? –se oía en el altavoz.

-No lo puedo aceptar… es demasiado…

-Todavía sigues con eso, si no lo aceptas entonces jamás me volverás a ver, será como si nunca me hubieras conocido ¿realmente quieres eso?

-Eso es jugar sucio Itachi.

-Así juego yo, entonces dime tu respuesta.

-Esta bien… lo acepto, pero tu familia tendrá mis servicios gratis y no acepto un no por respuesta.

-Supongo que ya nos hemos entendido.

-Bien, te informare cuando todo este listo.

-Gracias, que tengas un bonito día Kakashi-San.

-Adiós.

Contemple una vez más el lugar.

-Es una buena persona el Itachi de aquí ¿verdad?

Cuando lo escuche hablar realmente me dio un gran susto, ya que no escuche a nadie entrar y juraría que estaba solo.

-¡Me has asustado! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Me aburría, salí a dar un paseo y te encontré aquí.

-A de ser frustrante par ti estar en este mundo que no pasa nada…

-Pues al principio fue divertido, pero después ya no hayo que hacer, en mi mundo estoy muy activo en todas partes.

-Me lo imagino, esperemos que alguien venga por ti.

-Si es que vienen….

-Vamos no pierdas las esperanzas.

-Por cierto mientras estaba en tu casa llamaron del taller donde esta tu auto y dijeron que ya no podía ser arreglado, costaría demasiado, era mejor que compraras alguno nuevo y que vendieras las partes buenas del coche para sacar algo de dinero y les dije que luego hablarías.

-Si… ya me lo imaginaba… ni modo.

-El Tenzou de aquí se ve realmente encantador con esa bata de doctor, creo que tuve una hemorragia nasal.

-¿huh? ¿Dónde lo viste? ¿No hiciste nada extraño, verdad?

-Lo he visto de lejos, lo extraño ¿sabes?

-Me lo puedo imaginar…

Trate de consolar a mi otro yo y lo abrace, es realmente duro estar separado de la persona que amas y mas cuando no sabes si esta bien….

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Los días pasaron y mi otro yo seguía sin encontrar rastros de algún otro ninja, Tenzou seguía con su actitud de solo hablarme del trabajo….

Pero estaba convencido de que tarde o temprano todo eso iba a tomar un rumbo diferente.

-¿Encontraron algo interesante? –Le pregunte a Sasuke y Naruto

Ellos comenzaron a reír y asintieron.

-Perfecto, pueden ordenar lo que gusten.

Continuará…..

* * *

Si ya se, seguramente me van a matar por dejarlo así jajajajaja pero es para que haya emoción xDDDDDDDDDDD

Espero sus reviews y nos estamos viendo en la próxima =)

Saludos


	16. Así me gusta

****Hola mis queridos lectores, yohohohoho espero que estén muy bien =)

Ahora les dejo un nuevo capi, por ahí he hecho realidad una de las sugerencias xDDDD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y que disfruten del capi =)

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Así me gusta**

Observaba como mis pacientes y alumnos engullían cada ración de comida que el mesero les traía, me sorprendí de la rapidez con la que arrasaban cada platillo, parecía como si no hubiesen comido en días…. Por suerte traía suficiente dinero.

-¡Con calma muchachos, la comida no se va acabar! –Les dije, pero no me hicieron caso y seguían devorando la comida.

Unos minutos más tarde….

-¿Ya están satisfechos?

Los muchachos solo se limitaron a asentir.

-¡Gracias! –Dijeron al final.

Mire mi cartera y apenas y quedaba para el pasaje…. Espero que la información valga la pena….

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué encontraron?

Ambos se miraron mutuamente y luego Sasuke saco algo de su mochila.

-Encontramos su debilidad –Dijo Naruto emocionado.

-Es esto –Dijo Sasuke poniendo un objeto en la mesa.

-¿Un manga? –Pensé.

Pero después lo observe detenidamente, lo tome y lo empecé a hojear.

-¡Impresionante! –No era ningún manga, era un libro de dibujos y eran impecables.

-Estoy seguro que con eso podría obligarlo a hacer cualquier cosa, Sensei –Dijo Naruto.

-Kakashi-Sensei ¿Por qué llega tan lejos? ¿Tanto odio le tiene a ese sujeto? –Inquirió Sasuke.

-Los detalles no importan… mas importante, ¿Cómo saben que esto es su debilidad?

-¡Fácil! –Dijo Naruto –Lo observe como usted dijo Sensei, y siempre se encontraba dibujando en ese libro y se miraba contento.

-Cualquiera estaría feliz haciendo las cosas que les gustan, idiota –Dijo Sasuke

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Cállate!, yo en realidad no sospeche de ese libro hasta que un día Kiba tuvo mucha curiosidad de él y se lo arrebato para hojearlo, pero la reacción de Sai fue inesperada, ya que siempre esta muy tranquilo mostrando esas sonrisas estúpidas por todos lados, pero esta vez estaba enojado y golpeo a Kiba en el rostro sin pensarlo dos veces, recupero su libro y se esfumo del lugar.

-Entiendo.

-Aunque solo fue una hipótesis empecé a sospechar que ese libro era realmente importante…. Luego Naruto y yo hicimos un plan… aunque al principio Naruto no quería cooperar….

-No me malinterpretes…. Lo hice por el ¡Ramen!

-si… en fin… nuestro plan fue que él tenia que distraerlo mientras yo robaba el libro y de alguna manera salió bien. Después de ese incidente Sai estuvo fuera de sus cabales, buscaba con desesperación el libro, siempre estaba de mal humor y hasta no fue a la escuela un día.

Ahora entiendo porque Sai y Tenzou tuvieron una pelea.

-Entonces la conclusión era más que obvia… este libro es muy importante para él.

-Ya veo, hicieron un gran trabajo muchachos estoy realmente agradecido si algún día necesitan mi ayuda no duden en preguntar.

-Gracias sensei –respondieron ambos.

Al poco tiempo nos estábamos retirando del lugar, Naruto como siempre lleno de energías salió primero del restaurante.

-¿Dime Sasuke, ha habido algún progreso con Naruto?

-¡eh! –Su sonrojo era muy notorio –No… pero disfrutar de su compañía me hace sentir bien.

-Ya veo, espero que las cosas cambien pronto.

-Gracias, supongo.

-¡Son muy lentos en salir! –dijo Naruto.

-¡Y tu muy apresurado en salir! –Respondió Sasuke.

-Bueno muchachos, aquí nos despedimos, nos vemos en la escuela, hasta luego.

-¡Adiós, Sensei!

Tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por fin había encontrado una manera de combatir contra él, estaba realmente emocionado y no podía esperar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Le contaba a mi otro yo lo que Naruto y Sasuke habían averiguado mientras disfrutábamos de unas cervezas en la sala.

-Tus muchachos lo han logrado, me han impresionado –Dijo mi otro yo.

-Yo nunca dude de ellos, cuando algo "gratis" esta de por medio, hacen hasta lo imposible.

-Aunque estoy mas impresionado de ti, has trabajado muy duro eso me alegra, seguramente obtendrás lo que quieres.

-Eso espero –Le di un sorbo a la lata de cerveza – Por cierto… una pregunta ha estado en mi cabeza…

-umm

-¿Qué le hiciste a Deidara?

-¡Ah! ¡Eso! –De pronto empezó a reír –fue realmente muy divertido, le hice creer que yo era tu y que estaba planeando mi venganza detenidamente… rompí una roca con mis manos enfrente de él.

Escupí la cerveza que estaba bebiendo.

-Él quedo perplejo ante tal acción, así como tu estas ahorita –Empezó a reír –le dije que me había estado conteniendo pero que mi paciencia tenia limites…. Le amanease para que se detuviera de agredirme si no quería acabar como esa roca.

-Vaya métodos que tienes.

-Parece que lo comprendió perfectamente y creo que también lo asuste, ya que de pronto se empezó a disculpar y ah… es verdad.

Mi otro yo se dirigió a nuestra habitación y unos minutos mas tarde regreso.

-Me entrego esto.

Mi otro yo me entrego un trozo de papel, no tenia idea que rayos era, empecé a examinarlo y luego….

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho de la existencia de esto? –Era un cheque que cubría perfectamente lo del coche….

-Porque quería ver esta reacción tuya –Dijo mientras bebía cerveza y sonreía desquiciadamente.

-Tu si que me vuelves loco, en el buen sentido claro….

-¿Y si también te quiero volver loco en el otro sentido?

-¡Esa cerveza te esta haciendo efecto!

-¡Vamos no quieres tener sexo contigo mismo, ¿acaso no te masturbas?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que lo hago de vez en cuando….

-Pues es lo mismo, vamos –Mi otro yo se estaba empezando a quitar la ropa.

Lo dude por un instante… pero después de analizar la situación y ver su cuerpo desnudo que era igual al mio… decidí acceder.

-Tal vez no sea mala idea… -le dije.

Mi otro yo solo sonreía así que también me quite la ropa.

-Así me gusta y si tu eres yo seguramente conoces los puntos adecuados ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto.

Nos recostamos en la alfombra uno al lado del otro y nos empezamos a acariciar y si el tenia razón acerca de los puntos, al tocarle detrás de la oreja pondrá rígidos los dedos de sus pies de lo bien que se siente, así que lo intente… y obtuve el efecto deseado.

-Tu si sabes –Me dijo.

-Claro, ahora te mostrare algo –Respondí, mi otro yo me miró con sorpresa.

Me acerque a su oreja izquierda le empecé a lamer por detrás así era mas existente además con el sonido de mi aliento y algunos gemidos fingidos empecé a ver resultados en él.

-Vaya, me ha llegado bastante, ahora es mi turno –Dijo.

Empezó a besuquearme el cuello lenta y suavemente para después hacerlo agresivamente hasta morderme y eso yo lo adoraba.

Ahora llego el turno del pecho ambos lo teníamos bien formado y nos acariciamos mutuamente y con las yemas de los dedos empezamos acariciar nuestros pezones lentamente esto realmente era muy excitante, luego él se acercó y me los empezó a lamer lentamente y mientras él lo hacia yo me adelante a tocar su miembro.

Sabia que como todo hombre acariciar la punta lo excitaría mucho.

-¡Oh! ¡Dios! –Dijo de repente –Nadie me había tocado así.

-De nada –Respondí.

Me abalancé sobre el para tenerlo debajo de mi, me sentía muy bien estando así pero mi felicidad duro muy poco, el rápidamente volteo las riendas y yo me encontraba abajo, odio que sea un ninja fuerte.

Él también empezó a acariciarme mi órgano erecto, realmente era muy placentero.

-Esos gemidos me gustan –Dijo.

-Esto es algo vergonzoso –Respondí

-Relájate.

Al poco tiempo cada uno estaba lamiendo el pene del otro con técnicas sumamente asombrosas y los gemidos no cesaban, pero seguíamos en nuestra labor era como una especie de competición para ver quien hacia mas gemir a quien.

Nuestros órganos estaban ya realmente duros.

-¿Me dejarías penetrarte? –Pregunto mi otro yo.

-Pues ya que estamos en esto acabemos como debe de ser –Respondí.

-Esto será mejor que con un kagebunshin

-¿Kagebunshin?

-Un clon de sombras, a veces hago algunos para hacerme el amor a mi mismo pero cuando me éxito pierdo la concentración y mi técnica desaparece…

-Ya veo, debe de ser frustrante

-Si a veces…

-En mi habitación, en el cajón de la cama tengo un lubricante, es mejor que vayas por el, no quiero que me lo mentas sin eso…

Mi otro yo empezó a reír.

-¿Tanto miando te da mi pene?

-Pues si a veces me da miedo el mio… imagínate el tuyo…. –Le dije bromeado.

Él empezó a reír y luego fue de inmediato por el lubricante.

-¿Es este?

Mire el frasco que había traído.

-Si.

Virio un chorro del lubricante en su mano derecha y también vierto algo de él en aquella entrada, empezó a acariciarme cercas de ahí y también en los testículos, era muy placentero, luego introdujo un dedo empezó a moverlo y después que me acostumbre metió otro y mientras yo solo podía retorcerme y lanzar gemidos ya que el no necesitaba explorar ese lugar ya sabia donde estaba mi punto débil.

-Ahora voy a entrar –Dijo

Lo recibí y él se empezó a mover rápidamente y yo empecé a gritar mi pene ya estaba húmedo, pronto iba llegar al climax.

El seguía embistiéndome mientras gotas de sudor de mi otro yo caían en mi abdomen, agarre mi miembro y empecé a masturbarme mientras el entraba y salía con esmero.

Unos minutos mas tarde nos venimos y soltamos más semen de lo normal.

-Eso realmente fue asombroso –Dije jadeando todavía.

-Si, lo fue, esto será nuestro pequeño secretito Kakashi –respondió.

-Por supuesto.

Después de una noche agitada donde nos "consolamos" mutuamente, volvimos a nuestros estados normales y no tocamos el tema.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Siempre odiaba los lunes, no me gustaban… con solo pensarlo me amargaba el día anterior… pero esta vez fue diferente, sabia que algo iba a cambiar.

Como era de esperarse me encontré a Tenzou en el autobús y se las apaño para evitarme completamente, se había sentado en un lugar que era difícil acceder.

Cuando llegue a la escuela era el momento de comenzar la fase final.

Las horas trascurrieron normalmente, cuando llego la hora del almuerzo Tenzou y Sai comían juntos como siempre… pero me dije a mi mismo que no por mucho tiempo, también note que otra parejita estaba comiendo juntos eran Sasuke y Naruto así que fui a acercarme a ellos después de todo necesitaba una vez más su ayuda.

-¡Buenos días muchasho! ¿Cómo están?

-Buenos días Kakashi-Sensei, todo bien por aquí –Dijo Naruto.

-Parece que ahora se llevan muy bien.

Ambos rieron nerviosamente….

-¿Enserio? ¿Ustedes dos?

-Shhh Sensei no queremos que nadie lo sepa….

-vaya esto si que es una sorpresa… por cierto, ¿puedo sentarme?

-Claro

Me senté y comencé a comer la comida que había comprado, no quería ser el tercero en discordia pero necesitaba su ayuda una vez más.

-Necesito que le entreguen esto a Sai… -Les di un sobre y dentro había una nota – pero quiero que se lo entreguen justo antes de salir.

-Entendido –Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Comeremos Ramen otra vez? –Dijo Naruto emocionado.

-Si todo sale como lo he planeado por supuesto que les invitare Ramen.

-¡Si!

-Eres muy ruidoso Naruto, compórtate –Dijo Sasuke.

-Esta bien…

Seguí consumiendo mis alimentos y comí mas rápido de lo normal, quería dejarlos lo mas pronto posible solos para que disfrutaran de su momento.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Si todo salió como lo he planeado Sai no debería de tardar –pensé.

Me encontraba cercas de las orillas de la ciudad, había mas arboles que casas, por ahí casi no había gente así que no llamaríamos tanto la atención y podría dejar de preocuparme de que pidieran hablarle a la policía o algo similar.

De pronto escuche unos pasos me gire para ver quien era… hice contacto con esos ojos fríos y esa sonrisa falsa.

-Kakashi realmente tienes muchas agallas para hacer esto –Dijo Sai.

-¡Cállate estúpido!¡No te tengo miedo sabes! –Respondí

-¡ja! ¡Que estupidez! ¿Qué quieres?

-Ya deberías de saberlo… quiero que dejes a Tenzou.

-¿Para esto me llamaste? Ya deberías de saber la respuesta idiota…

-Pero tú quieres esto ¿no? –Le mostré el libro que Sasuke había robado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que tienes eso?

-Los detalles no importan, ¿Lo quieres devuelta o no? Si no pues puedo empezar hacer origami con su contenido o mejor aun una fogata y asar salchichas y malvaviscos, que gran idea tuve.

-Deja de bromear con eso… ¡Devuélvemelo!

-Termina con Tenzou y nunca vuelvas a aparecer…

-Bueno supongo que tendré que hacer esto por las malas

Sai dio una señal y de pronto estuve rodeado de hombres con trajes y gafas negras apuntándome con un arma.

-¡Esto no es justo, te dije que vinieras solo!

-¿Eres un idiota? Soy la mafia, ahora dame el libro, no quiero que tu sangre lo manche.

-¡NO! –Por fin tenia una manera de pelear con el, no iba a apagar mi única brecha de luz.

-¡Arg! Supongo que tendré que comprar pastas nuevas…. Adelante muchachos, háganlo.

¿A llegado mi fin? Pensé, pero en ese instante una bomba de humo apareció, nublo completamente mi visión con las demás personas y empecé a escuchar algunos gritos.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando? –Grito Sai.

Poco a poco el humo empezó a desvanecerse y una figura de un hombre empezaba a aclararse.

-¡Eres tu! –Dije

-¡Hiciste un buen trabajo, compañero! –dijo mi otro yo.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¿Tenias un hermano? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué mis hombres están derrotados?

-Demasiadas preguntas –Respondí

En un momento desesperado Sai agarro un arma y la apunto hacia nosotros.

-¡Regrésame el libro!

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu –Dijo mi otro yo mientras hacia algo raro con sus manos.

-¿Qué haces? –Le pregunte.

-Tu solo observa –Me dijo.

Al poco tiempo salió como electricidad de su mano, era un fenómeno raro que nunca antes había visto.

-¡Raikiri!

-Impresionante -Respondí

-¿Qué eres? –Pregunto Sai.

-Soy un ninja y he matado a muchos hombres durante mi vida, y créeme tu no eres la gran cosa, esta luz que vez en mi mano es tan afilada como una cuchilla, si no me crees puedo intentar hacerte un agujero en el pecho.

De pronto mi otro yo empezó a correr a su dirección y el ruido de esa técnica era impresionante parecía un millar de pájaros y la luz también era muy segadora.

-¿Realmente lo va a matar? –Pensé.

Sai estaba totalmente absorto y paralizado y solamente cerró los ojos.

Mi otro yo sonrió y en vez de darle a Sai le dio a un árbol que estaba tras de él, pero el tenia razón su técnica era muy afilada, un pequeño rasguño había aparecido en la mejilla derecha de Sai.

El Árbol quedo totalmente destruido.

-Demonios… he fallado, pero para la próxima no pienso fallar… -Sai abrió sus ojos se toco la mejilla y vio el árbol destruido -¿Harás lo que él dice?

-S-si… -Sai saco un teléfono celular llamo a Tenzou y lo puso en el altavoz.

-Hola, Sai –Se escucho.

-Hola, terminamos… no quiero saber mas de ti, no me busques no me volverás a ver nunca.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Adiós.

Y luego corto la llamada, saco la batería del celular y arrojo el celular por los cielos.

-¿Estas contento ahora? –Me pregunto.

-Si, aquí tienes tu libro, que bueno que pudimos entendernos.

Él lo tomo y se fue sin decir nada.

-Gracias –Le dije a mi otro yo.

-¿Eres idiota? Si no hubiera estado, ya estarías muerto.

-si, pero no fue el caso, por alguna razón sentí una corazonada de que todo iba a salir bien. Pensé en esa posibilidad… siendo el de la mafia… creo que si me hubiera muerto….

-Me debes algo.

-Ya se… te presentare a Tenzou… pero tienes que transformarte para no confundirlo mas… y no quiero que él se enamore de ti….

-Este bien, ¿Cuándo será?

-En unos días.

-Perfecto.

De pronto mi otro yo se puso alerta.

-¿Pasa algo?

-he sentido… ahora vengo.

-Claro.

Mi otro yo se esfumo en un santiamén. Yo me quede viendo la ciudad era realmente hermosa con los rayos del sol ocultándose.

Supuse que debería de irme cuanto antes, seguramente la mafia vendrá por estos hombres y no quiero más problemas.

-¡Te encontré! –Escuche de repente.

-¿huh? ¿Tenzou? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo que, qué? Vine por ti, vámonos –El me tomo de la mano.

Esto no era un sueño, realmente me estaba tomando de la mano, ¿tan rápido están avanzando las cosas?

Íbamos caminando muy deprisa, pero no hacia la ciudad si no al bosque….

-¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunte

-A casa –Respondió.

-Pero la casa no queda por ahí.

-Seguramente estar tanto tiempo aquí te ha afectado, oh ahí esta el pergamino que deje… ya debe de esta preparado.

Me quede analizando, pensé que tenzou se había golpeado la cabeza o algo…

-Esta ropa y estos zapatos… fue difícil acostumbrarse, imagino que también pasaste por lo mismo.

Y de pronto comprendí lo que pasaba… él era el Tenzou del mundo ninja….

-Espera, creo que me estas confundiendo con….

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar el me interrumpió.

-Ya esta listo –El piso el pergamino y una burbuja empezó a envolvernos.

De pronto mi otro yo apareció enfrente de nosotros.

-¡Yamato! ¡Él no es yo! –Se escucho.

-¿Qué?

Pero fue demasiado tarde al poco instante desaparecimos….

Continuará…

* * *

Me ha quedado mas largo de lo normal jajajaja, y las cosas parece que se han puesto criticas, pues espero que les guste.

Espero sus reviews y hasta la próxima =)


End file.
